LA TORMENTA ENTRE ENANOS
by geme1
Summary: Ororo cae en un precipicio y luego se da cuenta que no esta en su mundo, aun resguardandose la verdad dentro de ella en Rivendel encuentra la confianza que no esperaba de alguien extraño, y ahora como pago ayudara a una compañia a encontrar su camino hacia una montaña solitaria...podra Ororo superar todos los obstaculos...y el principal, cierto lider enano/"TORMENTA" SECUELA
1. ARCHIVO 1 INICIO

Hola… otro nuevo crossover impensable para muchos de ustedes… pero no para mi!

Espero que sea de su agrado y disculpen si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía a pesar que lo verifico varias veces antes de subir, no se que tengo que se me pasan a veces cosas insignificantes.

Son libres de comentar y darle seguimiento a la historia.

Los personajes aquí presentes no son de mi propiedad… son de sus respectivos dueños.

XXXXXXX

Archivo 1: Visitante

Un día soleado en aquel bosque, una mujer de tez morena y cabellos blancos caminaba en soledad, la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza era la evidencia de un leve rasguño, ella estaba vagando en búsqueda de una salida, pues estaba segura que no se había desviado mucho del camino que transitaba.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar manejando en la noche, pero una distracción la hizo salir del camino, estaba segura que no había caído tan lejos de la carretera pero el barranco por el cual se fue, era mas hondo de lo que imaginaba.

En su mayoría salió ilesa solo presentando un leve golpe en la cabeza aun así logro salir de su auto y caminar un poco, dirigió su vista al cielo vio como aun era de noche, a pesar de ser un mutante y poseer la habilidad de controlar el clima no lo podía usar, pues el mundo ahora no era seguro para la gente como ella.

Mientras caminaba se hundió en sus pensamientos, las cosas cambiaban con el tiempo y ahora eran diferentes, después de la intrusión de William Stryker las cosas no andaban bien, pues a pesar de aclarar la situación con el presidente aun estaba vigente la posibilidad de un registro anti-mutante ya que la gente "normal" temía las habilidades de estos.

Todo eso y lidiar con la muerte de una de sus mejores amigas Jean Grey cuando esta trato de salvarlos o la ausencia también de su amigo Ciclops cuando esta murió aun a pesar de tener el apoyo del Profesor y de Logan, ella se sentía obligada en esforzarse mas que los demás, y ahora su misión era que tenía que encontrarse con Hank un antiguo X-men que ha logrado volverse diplomático con su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Para ir a investigar una supuesta cura contra las habilidades mutantes, algo que ella odiaba ya que no era una enfermedad era la evolución de la raza humana aun las palabras de Kurt paseaba por su cabeza…

"Una mujer tan bella no debe cargar un odio tan grande, pues a pesar de las cosas malas que puedan hacer la gente normal no podrá ver mas allá de sus ojos"

En ese momento un ruido detrás de ella le llamo la atención, poniéndose en guardia y tratando de dejar sus habilidades no expuestas ante la advertencia del Profesor de no usar sus poderes frente a la gente normal, ante el peligro de que lo malinterprete y represente un punto a favor al registro.

Su asombro fue ver un hermoso caballo y encima de el estaba un hombre, o lo que aparentaba ser ya que noto unas orejas puntiagudas saliendo de esos cabellos negros y con una corona plateada en la cabeza, extrañas palabras salían de la persona delante de ella, pero por mas que intento no pudo entender.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo la mujer al no entender nada de lo que hablaba, este sonrió y bajo de su caballo para acercarse a la herida que se alejo inmediatamente como muestra de desconfianza.

-No temas, estas en un lugar seguro –su voz era suave…pero para alivio de la mujer pudo por fin entender algo –Soy Elrond Señor de Rivendel, la ultima casa segura al este del mar- se presento de manera formal al inclinarse –Mi señora…¿Puedo?- apunto la herida en su cabeza, esta alzo su ceja en forma de duda.

-Es solo una leve contusión, algo que un poco de agua y limpieza pueda tratar-dijo de manera simple pues era maestra de una escuela y a veces asistía a Jean en la enfermería, el hombre solo la miro con duda.

-Palabras extrañas maneja hija de Adain- sonrió el hombre – como tu cabello blanco al igual que las estrellas y tu piel como los arboles-

-Soy Ororo Iqadi Munroe, alias Storm- la dama inclino su mirada levemente ante la referencia que dio aquel hombre –No creo que haya visto a una persona con mi tono de piel en cuanto a cabello es igual de extraño de donde yo vengo….pero bien si hablamos de extrañeza me gustaría saber que es usted, pues puedo intuir que mutante no…porque su presencia es diferente a cualquier persona que conozco-

-¿Mutante? – Elrond solo puso su mano en la barbilla – no se a lo que se refiere, pero yo soy medio Elfo – Ororo no supo que pensar ante tal referencia pues los elfos solo Vivian en cuento de hadas, mitología Nórdica entre otras referencias, era algo anormal la mujer solo suspiro –Veo que estas algo perdida –

-Solo un poco-miro al medio elfo con algo de duda cuando alzo su mirada, y este le indico el camino, al parecer esto ya no era su mundo o lo que conocía de el.

xxXXXX

Los días habían pasado y ella no comentaba nada aun a pesar de haber entablado una conversación con el medio elfo antes de ser llevada a ese cálido lugar que era mas de lo que esperaba… Elrond era muy paciente cuando encontraba personas perdidas pues a veces huían de algo que los atormentaba y sabía que tarde o temprano ella hablaría, mostrándose servicial hacia la mujer para su sorpresa.

-Buenos Días, Mi señora –saludaba el medio elfo al ver pasear a la mujer como todo los días, esta solo volteo, lo miro con un rostro de tristeza y le hizo una seña de reconocimiento, a pesar de todo el apoyo que le habían brindado ella no sabía si pudiese confiar en la gente a su alrededor, no era tan fácil decir simplemente que tenia una teoría de que ya no era su mundo.

A pesar de ser mutante, estar entre criaturas mitológicas arruinaban su manera de pensar lógica y científica, mil veces quiso preguntar acerca del lugar al que llego pero solo sabía por la breve introducción del Señor del lugar que estaba en la tierra media, ¿Qué clase de tierra se lleva acompañado de la palabra media?, estaba sumergida en el dilema que no se dio cuenta que se acercaba el elfo que la había saludado.

-Veo que las dudas embargan tu interior, Mi señora –cuestiono el medio elfo, pues a pesar de poder leer los corazones de la gente, ella no era fácil de leer, ahora solo dependiendo de su buena vista para ver que algo le preocupaba a la mujer.

-Bueno si hablamos de dudas en sí, puede que tenga varias –dijo con suavidad la chica pues a pesar de todo tenia un poco de respeto al medio elfo –Primero, sé que llevo aquí semanas y no eh hablado con nadie…pero eh visto que me miran extraño…. ¿usted sabría responderme eso?-

-Bueno como le dije con anterioridad, este es el último hogar acogedor, y mucha gente ha venido a buscar refugio en este lugar –dijo el elfo solemnemente- también recuerdo que mencione que tu apariencia no es del todo común en la tierra media, así que me disculpo si eso te a causado una molestia-

-Oh- dijo la mujer al encontrar esa respuesta mirándose a sí misma, en su hogar la miraban extraño por otra cosa y aquí le parecía una criatura exótica entre toda la gente del lugar, aunque ya lo había mencionado Elrond pero ella aun estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que olvido ese detalle – Entonces confirmo que soy una extrañeza en este mundo –dijo con algo de ironía –Pero por favor, podría llamarme por mi nombre …es solo que "Mi Señora" pues el respeto se lo debo a usted Señor Elrond –de alguna manera el medio elfo le recordaba a Charles Xavier, su mentor y tutor.

-Está bien Ororo, si es acaso que te sentirás mejor, entonces tu nombre eh de usar –hizo una leve reverencia.

-Me gustaría aprender las costumbres del lugar –dijo la mujer para asombro del medio elfo, cambiando por completo el tema –si no es acaso que le molesta, podría yo entrar a la biblioteca, si es que tienen una-

-Sí, la sabiduría nunca es una molestia Ororo-se alejó al hacer una leve reverencia –cuando quieras hablar puedes venir a mí, pues tengo la sensación que tienes una interesante historia que contar –con suma paciencia y sabiduría menciono a la mujer sorprendida – Puede que sea de ayuda contarlo –

La mutante no sabía que decir ante la última declaración, el medio elfo se veía tan paciente como lo fue su maestro pero aún era demasiado pronto como para contar su pesar… más a parte eso de decir "hola soy Ororo, mutante de otro mundo" no es muy conveniente, aunque aún así quería saber cómo cayo en ese lugar, sabia de teorías de otros mundos pero nunca fue comprobado y ahora estaba aquí en uno donde las criaturas de cuentos de hadas se hacían presente…aunque solo había visto Elfos, causándole un largo suspiro de pesar.

XXXXXX

Ese día en la tarde se encontró en la biblioteca, era más grande de lo que jamás haya visto en todo el mundo, tanta sabiduría en ese lugar la hacía sentir como pequeña en dulcería, tanta emoción se podía ver por primera vez en su rostro desde que llego "Tantos días que desperdicie vagando en este lugar teniendo este santuario aquí" pensó al recordar sus paseos matutinos, aunque no fue de todo un desperdicio pues había analizado la arquitectura elfica que se encontraba ahí, aunque la sensación desafiara cualquier teoría física.

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue mucha cuando al abrir un libro no entendía nada de lo que se veía en eso, solo garabatos podía distinguir –Pff… esto si es que un problema –suspiro cansada.

-Hola Mi señora –un joven se acercaba con un montón de libros- nunca la había visto por este lugar, ocupa que le ayude en algo –cuestiono, el muchacho solo la miro por un momento –Tú has de ser Nimie-

-¿Nimie? –La chica no sabía que le habían dado un mote –Lamento decepcionarte muchacho, pero mi nombre es Ororo –sonrió.

-Oh, lamento haberme dejado llevar por el nombre con el que los demás elfos te llaman, Mi Señora, pero yo digo que le queda muy bien pues la blancura de su cabello es como las estrellas –sonrió el joven, pero para sorpresa de este fue tomado de la cabeza con suma ternura, en todo el tiempo en este lugar no había visto a un humano y este le recordaba a los estudiantes de su escuela.

-Está bien chico, si es el nombre que me han dado lo tomare con gusto –sonrió al sentarse en una banquilla –y en cuanto a la ayuda me seria de agrado- giro hacia el chico que aún se tomaba la cabeza con duda- Tu ya sabes mi nombre y eso es injusto-

-Mi Nombre es Estel –se presentó el chico al acompañarla en el asiento –y estoy aquí porque mi Padre me pidió que leyera unos libros –suspiro cansado.

-Tu padre ha de ser muy estricto –sonrió levemente al ver como el joven empezaba a mirar el libro con algo de fastidio –Pero anímate, te ayudare si me ayudas tu a leer, porque a pesar de que hablo el mismo lenguaje no puedo distinguir las palabras –

-Es un honor Mi Señora –el joven se sonrojaba –pero si quiere aprender de alguien, es mejor que se apoye en mi padre, él es un buen instructor además de estricto-

-Y bien ¿Quién es tu padre? –cuestiono interesada de saber la persona que le enseñaba al joven que tenía delante de ella.

-Lo conoce, es el señor del lugar –con orgullo plasmado en su voz alzo su mirada en la mujer que solo sonrió ante la reacción del muchacho, pues a pesar de conocerlo desde hace poco le recordaba mucho a todos los chicos.

-Bien, creo que pediré asesorías estrictas con su Señor Padre, Jovencito –dijo la mujer con decisión –así podremos entablar discusiones sobre lo aprendido y podre serte de ayuda si no te molesta –El chico solo asentó con alegría, era un aire fresco tener a otra persona que le enseñara –Pero soy igual de estricta o peor que tu maestro, pues de donde yo vengo soy una maestra-

El chico de igual manera sonrió, sin embargo luego recordó las palabras de la mujer y empezó a analizarlas –si no es mucha molestia mi señora, pero que quiere decir con asesorías- la mujer le volvió a tomar de la cabeza.

-Tendrás una introducción de lengua moderna de mi mundo, así podrás alzar tu dialecto –termino, pero luego suspiro al ver la cara de duda del joven, pues en todo este tiempo no había entablado largas platicas con la gente y al parecer la diferencia de mundo no era su único obstáculo si no los modismos, causándole un gran suspiro.

XXXXXXX

En un gran escritorio el hombre veía con paciencia aquella nota que había llegado, en ella plasmaba que cierto amigo del lugar había empezado movilizar a cierta raza, negó con la cabeza pues tenía confianza que lo más seguro es que había algo de por medio pero el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante –ordeno con serenidad mientras seguía observando la carta con suma dedicación.

-Disculpe la molestia –la mujer de tez oscura se abrió paso cerrando la puerta con cuidado, ella sentía como si estuviera entrando a la oficina de su director algo que le causó cierta nostalgia, en verdad que en este día los había recordado continuamente.

-Ororo, es bueno verte tan pronto… ¿Qué te pareció la biblioteca? –cuestiono al clavar su sabia mirada en la mujer que solo suspiro.

-Dijo que esperaría mi historia-dudo por un momento, no sabía porque le contaría sus problemas, la sospecha de que estaba en otro mundo y las diferencias culturales, pero el joven que se había encontrado con anterioridad le recordó que en este mundo y en el otro siempre había esperanzas para enseñar a los demás y quería ser de utilidad de alguna manera para pagar la deuda que crecía con los días.

-Entonces Ororo, compartirás tu historia conmigo –el medio elfo dejo la carta y se recargo en su asiento, ofreciendo el otro a la compañera.

-Es una larga historia –la mujer tomo el asiento que le había dado.

-Tiempo es el que tengo de sobra-contesto el Señor con una sonrisa imperceptible mientras se recargaba en el escritorio.

La mutante sonrió ante el comentario –Gracias, solo prométame que me tomara como estudiante cuando termine, pues aunque usted no haya preguntado sé que de alguna forma se enteró que no pertenezco para nada a su cultura-el Señor sonrió ante la intuición de la mujer.

-ten por seguro que sí y tengo la sensación que me ocuparas poco tiempo, pues veo que eres una mujer muy inteligente – el elfo clavo la mirada en ella, quien solo le contesto con una mirada de orgullo y desafío –Y bien- Ororo empezó desde el inicio que era un mundo muy diferente de donde venía.

Primero explico de donde venia y que trabajaba en una escuela para niños dotados, para luego pasar a un tema aun mas complicado, pues a pesar de ver la cara de duda del medio elfo, este no preguntaba nada.

Explico la teoría de la existencia de vida en otras estrellas y la probabilidad de que otros mundos se alzaran con vía en otra dimensión o a distancias luz de donde ella provenía, explico las dudas que tenia de Elrond pues había demasiadas cosas nuevas para él, sobre todo cuando menciono lo de otras estrellas, pues su padre era una de ellas.

Cuando por fin disipo las dudas de Elrond aclarando todo lo que tenía y desviándose un poco del tema (Ya que tuvo que explicar lo que significaba teoría, dimensiones o el desglose de la física en cuanto a distancia luz, el quedaba satisfecho de la manera en que la mujer le exponía el tema)

-Eres maestra de esa escuela… supongo –dijo el medio elfo al entender por qué la mujer sabia como dar al punto sin tanto rodeo, ella solo asentó la cabeza –disculpe que tenga tantas dudas. Pero su mundo es fascínate y ha descubierto tantas cosas que creo que este día no bastara para disipar mis dudas -pauso –pero continúe con lo demás-

-Si tiene dudas en cuanto a los modismos que tengo, términos y demás hágamelo saber, así podríamos retroalimentarnos mutuamente –satisfecha comento después de explicar las palabras que había utilizado en el comentario anterior.

Luego la plática se tornó sombría o al menos eso sintió el medio elfo, cuando llego el tema de explicar lo que hacia ella en esa escuela para gente especial, Los mutantes era la palabra en cual se refería a sí misma y a su compañero, luego explico que la evolución de los mortales había ido por dos caminos, Ororo no sabia porque se había abierto de tal manera como para sacar lo que era, algo que se esforzaba por esconder y ahora platicándolo como si fuera lo mas normal, pues a pesar de decir que ella era mutante no veía un gesto de desprecio en el medio elfo, al contrario se mostraba interesado con esa mirada que le lanzaba su tutor cuando hablaba de cosas interesantes.

Los mutantes en palabras de la mujer era gente temida y odiada por los demás "normales" como se hacían llamar podía sentir el odio de la mujer cuando hablaba de lo que habían hecho, sus vivencias y guerras, de cómo había soportado ser señalada por ciertas habilidades que tenía pero que no aclaro.

-Si es muy difícil hablar de ello, lo haremos en otro momento-Elrond aunque no podía sentir el dolor del corazón de la mujer pero por la mueca de ella mostraba al hablar de la gente "normal" un odio indescriptible podía sentir, aun a pesar de ese odio que en ella brotaba se sentía aliviado al saber que varias veces había intercedido para salvarlo de los otros mutantes que se creían superiores.

-Lamento haber mostrado esta parte de mi a usted Señor Elrond –La mutante se disculpó pues pudo sentir el rencor salir por su boca recordando las palabras de nuevo de Kurt.

-Entiendo el rencor que tienes, pero ten por seguro que todo estará bien…pues según tengo entendido…tu tutor los guía de una manera beneficiosa y llena de luz-sonrió el medio elfo –y ahora estas aquí, así puedes aprovechar para distraerte y volver a encontrar la esperanza en los humanos…pues en el tiempo que eh vivido los he visto caer y volver a levantarse con más fuerza un cuando la esperanza los abandonan-

Ororo no sabía que decir, pues las palabras sabias de Elrond la habían tocado de cierta manera preguntándose cuantos años tenía, pues los Elfos eran engañosos y así continuo su historia, el medio elfo en toda su vida no lo había sorprendido nada pero lo que contaba la mujer era tan nuevo para él.

Se llevaron varios días entre las explicaciones que se extendían hasta la noche, pues entre los desvíos que se lleva horas explicando entre los avances que tenía, las peleas que había librado junto a los que se llamaban los hombres "X" el cómo ese magneto se aferraba en desafiar a los normales tratando de convertirlos a todos en mutante, terminado cuando su amiga se sacrificó para salvarlos.

-El profesor me envió a ver un problema con Hank quien también es un mutante, iba manejando en la carretera cuando algo me desvió, luego vague por días en el bosque porque misteriosamente ya no encontré la carretera…y fue ahí donde me encontré con usted –En los días que había pasado platicando de su mundo vio diferente reacciones del medio elfo de interés desenfrenada, sobre todo cuando explicaba la tecnología de su mundo.

En toda su vida en la tierra media era extraño las cosas que lo sorprendían o al menos hace mucho que no lo sentía, la sorpresa, la emoción de saber más de ese extraño y tecnológico mundo (palabra nueva añadida a su vocabulario) sabía que muchas cosas tenia duda sobre todo en cuanto a las habilidades que tenían esos mutantes, pero era tiempo de que el demostrara lo que había prometido.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente después de analizar la biblioteca con sumo cuidado, los mortales siempre acudían a su hogar para obtener ayuda, sabiduría o consejos, esta persona era diferente ella venia de un lugar lejano, así que estaba emocionado de cierta manera (y discreta) con la capacidad intelectual que cualquier sabio envidiaría, en cuanto al tema de su mundo.

-Buenos Días-Ororo entraba a la biblioteca saludando a su nuevo profesor, si no fuera porque era un elfo juraría que estaba emocionado por empezar, pero solo era su imaginación.

-Veo que llegaste temprano –dijo el medio elfo con una sonrisa suave mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, la mujer solo le sonrió – Sé que tenemos mucha historia que contar, pero creo que se te facilitaría más si aprendieras los idiomas que se manejan en la biblioteca así podrás leer con libertar y discutirlo conmigo – la mujer asentó ante la manera autodidacta de aprender, aunque dudaba que podría encontrar una computadora o portátil en el lugar.

Y así empezaron la tutoría de la mujer en los idiomas, primero en la lengua normal aunque ya la entendía no lo podía leer, ocupando la mayoría de la mañana solo desocupándose para comer, pues a pesar de ser maestra el tema de aprender otros lenguajes era fácil para ella, aplicándolo siempre en el momento.

En las tardes el élfico era también su materia, siempre siendo apoyada por Elrond y una o dos horas las ocupaba para la lengua enana, aunque no sabía porque le enseñaba una lengua muerta pero si el latín desfilaba en idiomas que manejaba ¿porque el enano no?.

Aprendió que el élfico que dividía en dos en Quenya y sindarin se le complico un poco pues los dialectos no era nada igual que en la tierra, pero la mujer lo tomaba con un reto para su persona y como maestra que era creía importante saberlo.

A cabo de una semana Elrond la dejo sola en sus clases de idioma, había pedido a todos los elfos que hablaran con ella en el idioma élfico inclusive el joven Estel quien a veces se le unía para acompañarla en su tutoría.

Obteniendo largas platicas con el joven sobre el mundo a su alrededor, su familiares hijos de Elrond siempre sobresalían con orgullo, ella siempre le hacía preguntas de lo que había leído el día de hoy el joven en un principio batallaba en dialogar con ella, pues la oratoria no era lo suyo, pero luego este tomo más confianza y podía explicar todo el tema visto a la mujer.

-Eres un chico muy inteligente –dijo como cumplido la mujer al joven, tomándole de nuevo la cabeza…pues esto ya se le había hecho costumbre.

-Mi padre dice que más adelante ocupare toda la sabiduría que pueda obtener –dijo el joven con cierto aire de misterio –pero siempre que le pregunto…me dice que cuando tenga la edad me explicara todo –

-Es de sabios esperar –La mutante trato de levantar los ánimos del chico –no comas ansias, pues ten por seguro que es por algo que espera la verdad –

-Usas palabras muy extrañas, pero eh aprendido a entenderte – el joven dijo al tomar la mano de la mujer –Espero que leas los libros que te recomendé pues hay algunas partes que me es difícil entender –

-Claro, solo espera por mí y te aseguro que los exámenes que te pondré los harás muy fácil –la mujer se levantó para ir a la biblioteca había tomado mucho tiempo de descanso y las clases de las lenguas vespertinas se atrasarían aunque practico mucho con el joven que la acompañaba.

XXXXXX

Elrond tuvo la necesidad de mostrarse satisfecho en cuanto a los avances de la mujer quien en menos de mes y medio dominaba las lenguas aprendidas profundizándose mas en la lectura de la biblioteca, siempre libros recomendados por el mismo Señor, desde la historia de la creación de Arda, sus dioses la creación de Númenor y como su hermano fue su rey.

Ororo no sabía que decir cuando se le revelo esto, era triste que dos hermanos gemelos se separaran pero era un mundo muy diferente y entendía por qué la decisión del hermano de ser mortal, aunque aún se había sorprendido de saber la edad del Señor, con razón la sabiduría y la paciencia que mostro cuando le conto su historia.

Y así varias veces se inundó de historias de la edad media parecían de ciencia ficción cuando describían los monstruos que habían peleado durante lo que llamaban la primera edad del sol, la caída de Gondolin y el honor de estar frente a ese elfo que cayó durante esa guerra.

Glorfindel se sorprendió al ver que una mujer de tez oscura se acercaba a la segura de sí misma, con ojos de admiración, pero no admiración de su belleza…otra clase de admiración.

-Es un honor estar frente a usted después de haber leído y terminado la historia de la primera edad, lo discutí con Elrond y cuando me dijo que usted regreso de entre los muertos para volver en su cuerpo y recuerdos…no lo podía creer, pues tengo tantas dudas de lo ocurrido y que mejor que los libros si la persona misma lo puede contar …claro si no es muy doloroso para usted–la mujer estrecho la mano del desconcertado elfo – se podría decir que es un héroe en este mundo para mi –

El elfo no sabía que contestar, tantas cosas había dicho la mujer vio la mano que la estrechaba y la tomo con la que tenía desocupada, era dolorosa su historia volver a recordar lo sentido, pero tenía orgullo en sus acciones –Elrond ha tomado a una buena alumna, estoy sorprendido que recuerdes mis hazañas pasadas, tenía entendido que tienes como dos meses desde que Mi Señor Elrond te tomo como pupila avanzando muy rápidamente y si él te dijo que podía preguntarme a mi directamente tus dudas adelante –

Ororo tenía mucho que preguntar sobre lo que había ocurrido, la física y las teorías normales de su mundo no se aplicaban aquí, y lo confirmo cuando supo del regreso de los elfos después de cierta estadía en el lugar de los espíritus.

Los meses pasaron aun extrañando su hogar pero se mantenía ocupada con las clases particulares que tenia de historia y de lenguas elficas ahora por Glorfindel, que ayudaba a Elrond cuando no podía acudir a disipar sus dudas, pasaba las tardes con Estel a quien le había tomado el cariño como una maestra a su alumno, pues el joven siempre tenía dudas sobre los temas vistos.

Pero fue hasta cierto día que todo eso cambio con la llegada de una compañía peculiar….

XXXXXXXX

Gandalf los había llevado a Rivendel para encontrar resguardo –Nos has traído con el enemigo –dijo uno de los enanos con mirada severa y rasgos reacios.

-No, Thorin escudo de Roble, esto es Imladris, la ultima casa acogedora del Este – dijo el mago mientras se abrían paso todos los enanos desconfiados lo siguieron mirando a su alrededor con cierta cautela.

Gandalf iba a la delantera de manera erguida y segura, Bilbo observaba maravillado el lugar era la primera vez que lo visitaba y con ojos abiertos tratando de absorber todo a su alrededor, cuando un elfo le llamo la atención.

-Mithrandir –decía el nuevo acompañante mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañado con una exótica mujer, que los enanos se quedaron observando olvidando su cautela, su piel oscura contrastaba con sus cabellos blancos y ojos azules al igual que su porte seguro….muy diferente a las mujeres de la tierra media.

Su mirada estaba clavada en el mago blanco, como reconociéndolo de cierto lugar pero luego hizo un movimiento de cabeza como tratando de negar lo que veía delante de ella.

-*Lindir amigo –decía el mago gris contestando el saludo de manera alegre –veo que hay gente nueva en mi ausencia-

-*Oh! Ella acaba de llegar hace unos meses Mithrandir, Ororo- El elfo presento formalmente a la mujer quien solo le extendió la mano – Tómala, en su reino se estrechan las manos –explico, el mago dudo por un momento y la tomo de igual manera.

-*Mucho Gusto Mithrandir –dijo la mujer que para sorpresa hablaba en elfico, ella sabia que el rostro del mago era el mismo que el de su enemigo, pero nadie en este mundo sabia lo que ella había resguardado muy en fondo lo que descubrió durante estos meses de estudio, con ayuda del Señor de Rivendel.

Ella miro hacia atrás del anciano pues no venia solo –Perdón por mi descortesía, Mi Señora, esta es la compañía de la que soy parte – señalo al de aspecto mas severo –El es Thorin escudo de Roble-

El enano no dijo nada su seriedad era demasiada pues no confiaba en la amiga de los elfos, pero aun así no podía apartar la mirada de la criatura femenina que se había posado frente al mago gris.

-Mucho gusto Thorin y demás –dijo la mujer de manera cortes al ver a renuencia de ser contestado su saludo, solo se escucho del resto desde "un placer" hasta "el gusto es mío", los demás a diferencia del líder se veían mas relajados diciendo cada uno sus nombres, sobretodo a los que pudo distinguir los mas jóvenes que a pesar de las miradas de desconfianza contestaban- al parecer no solo hay enanos y magos en su grupo –dijo al observar al mas pequeño.

-Yo soy Bilbo Bolsón, de la comarca –se presento mas formal el pequeño al asentir con la cabeza en manera de reverencia. Ororo solo sonrió al verlo, pues el líder lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Vine a buscar a Elrond, lo han visto-cuestiono Gandalf al sentir la presión del escudo de roble, Lindir miro a Ororo y negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento decirte que salió en la mañana, y no creo saber cuando vuelva –dijo el elfo y el gesto del mago gris se torno de preocupación mirando a los demás enanos.

-Sin embargo si ocupan algo para consultar les puedo servir –La mujer se adelanto todos la miraron con duda inclusive el mago.

-Ella fue acogida por el mismo Elrond e instruida en varias de los estudios de la tierra media y lenguas –Lindir interrumpió al ver la reacción de los enanos y el propio anciano –de los cuales a mostrado gran destreza-

La mujer sonrió levemente al ver la confianza que le mostraba el elfo pues con el paso de los meses se había ganado la seguridad de la corte de Elrond, a veces tomando su atención en los comentarios de la mujer quien a pesar de ser humana y de menos años mostraba una sabiduría que no era propia de sus años en la tierra.

Iba a comentar unas palabras cuando fue interrumpida por el sonar de trompetas de inmediato los enanos se pusieron en guardia, colocando en el centro a Bilbo.

Tormenta no entendía porque tanta desconfianza de parte de aquellas pequeñas personas había leído sobre su temperamento testarudo y sobre una tragedia que tenía tiempo de haber ocurrido.

Entre todo el alboroto ocasionado por la llegada del señor, este se presento y reconoció a Thorin dándoles el paso para que descansaran –Ororo si gustas acompañar al señor Thorin y a sus compañeros a la recamara, Lindir, Gandalf y yo discutiremos unas cosas –

-Esta bien, supongo –dijo la mujer mientras le daba el paso a los demás, sentía como si fuera el Profesos X el que le estaba pidiendo el favor –Y bien chicos que los trae por aquí, tan lejos de su hogar –cuestiono la mujer, todos miraron a Thorin como pidiendo permiso.

-Son asuntos nuestros –dijo el líder de manera cortante mientras observaba a la mujer, quien a diferencia de todas las que había conocido en su vida esta se portaba de manera mas directa y segura de si misma, esta solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo su desconfianza Thorin, pero le aseguro que el ser amiga de los Elfos no siempre serán malas compañías –dijo la mujer todos se asombraron ante la intuición y la seguridad con la que contestaba –estoy al tanto de la historia de Erebor y de su relación con los Elfos, pero tenga por seguro que aquí es diferente –

Nadie dijo nada después de eso –Disculpe Mi Señora, entonces usted no es de aquí- Bilbo tenia atravesada esa pregunta adelantándose a los demás, inclusive se gano un codazo de los que conoció como Fili y Killi.

-En efecto Bilbo ¿verdad?- ante esa pregunta este acepto –Yo vengo de un lugar muy lejos de aquí –

-Pues por su porte se nota –susurro Killi a su hermano, la mujer volteo a verlos pero este solo le alzo la ceja con mirada coqueta.

-Elrond me ha dicho que soy muy diferente a las mujeres Locales –sonrió Ororo ante la reacción de el pequeño y coqueto enano quien se gano un golpe de su compañero –Adelante, si gustan tomar asiento, en un momento traerán comida y entretenimiento para ustedes-

-Vaya que mujer –Killi se recostó en sus manos con mirada soñadora, mientras otro le miraba recriminatoriamente –claro si tuviera mas barba y mas como una enana estuviera mejor-

-Como esa, supongo que ni entre los humanos hay dos-Fili le apoyaba a su complot añadiendo un golpe en la espalda, miradas reprobatorias y carcajadas de los demás.

-Que invitación tan gentil, me hubiera traído mi vestimenta de gala –dijo Gandalf al entrar junto a Elrond, Ororo se retiraba pero fue detenida por el señor quien negó.

-Acompáñanos, seria interesante que estuvieras con nosotros –dijo al sentarse en una mesa, junto a Thorin, Gandalf y el señor, ella eligió colocarse junto al enano.

Ella estuvo en silencio entre las quejas de los enanos al ver la comida, ella solo sorbía un poco de te mientras el sonido de la flauta resonaba entre la sala, pero su mirada se vio en la espada que traía Thorin.

-Ororo, la reconociste –Elrond noto la mirada de la mujer, quien sonrió ante la observación – Puedo-pidió al enano quien titubeo un poco antes de darle su espada – Dime lo que ves en ella-pregunto a la mujer.

-Veo que quiere ponerme a prueba –contesto la mujer mientras dejaba su taza de te en la mesa, tomando la espada que le era dada, pues Elrond era muy estricto cuando tomaba a una alumna tan buena como lo era ella.

-Veo que sigues siendo estricto –dijo el mago al ver la reacción de la mujer.

Tomo la espada con sumo cuidado –Orcrist espada elfica forjada por los Nordor durante la primera edad su dueño era El Señor Ecthelion y posee la sangre de un Balrog –dijo con sumo cuidado al regresarla al Elfo –Muy buena espada Thorin, vale lo que pesa te lo aseguro –termino.

-Si, la forjaron mis parientes –le entrego la espada al enano –espero que te cuide bien –termino con una reverencia.

-A ver mi Señora, y esta –Gandalf también le entrego la espada que traía también poniendo a prueba el conocimiento de la chica, quien la miro detenidamente con cierta sorpresa.

-Es tanta la casualidad se puede considerar hermana de la que tiene Thorin, Glamdring las dos hechas para las guerras de Trasgos de la primera edad- con ironía comento al verla ahí de manera intacta –Si no es mucha molestia como la consiguieron –pregunto.

-Un tesoro escondido troll –contesto el anciano – Poco antes de ser emboscados – la mujer pudo notar otra vez la desconfianza del enano líder cuando Gandalf explicaba su aventura, aunque la intuición de Ororo era que no habían dicho varias cosas, El enano se disculpó y desapareció de entre el grupo.

Pero todo se tornó mas extraño cuando el líder se fue, pues una canción enana emanaba del grupo que se quedaba mientras migajas de comida y verduras volaban por los aires, Ororo los miraba con cierta molestia, parecían adolescentes que jugaban en la cafetería.

El cielo se empezaba a nublar levemente ante lo que veía enfrente le parecía una falta de respeto para el Señor Elrond lo que estaban haciendo, pero trato de controlarse cuando escucho el comentarios de Gandalf sobre el cielo nublado disipando su molestia.

XXXXXXX

En una sala privada acompaño Elrond con un grupo aparte, pues le había pedido por Gandalf para consultar algo, pero la terquedad del enano era demasiada.

-Este asunto no le concierne a los elfos –alzo su voz seria y cortante ante las insistencias del mago gris de que enseñara algo que tenía el.

-Si es acaso que el asunto no es de elfos, entonces estaría bien si lo leo yo –cuestiono Ororo con paciencia al acercarse al enano que la miro con recelo.

-Los humanos tampoco se inmiscuyen en los asuntos que están fuera de sus manos, Mi Señora - su mirada se tornó inquisidora ante la insistencia de la mujer-Es mi legado y como tal lo debo de proteger como sus secretos-

-Puedo ser de ayuda…eso lo se….pero si es más tu terquedad que disipar tus dudas entonces creo que es tu problema –miro al mago gris levemente- pero no creo que quieran irse con las manos vacías después de haber viajado por tanto tiempo….así que usted decide si dejarlo ir o tomar la sabiduría que amablemente se le está dando –

Thorin la miro levemente y le dio la nota que traía ante la negatividad del que pudo reconocer como Balín, ante la sorpresa del mago detrás de ella quien compartió la mirada con su amigo medio elfo, quien solo asentó.

Ororo vio lo que al parecer era un mapa pero para su sorpresa era de un lugar que estaba perdido bajo las garras de un dragón –Están seguros que quieres que traduzca esto…. puedo al menos saber sus motivos –esta pregunta hizo que Elrond también se asomara en la nota.

-Me había hecho la idea que solo Elrond sabía de esta lengua, pero ahora usted Mi señora también posee esa habilidad que solo un puñado tiene- El mago alabo pero sintió la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Erebor?-cuestiono al grupo delante de ellos Ororo también estaba sorprendida de lo que cuestionaban –¿Para qué quieren saberlo? –volvió a preguntar al ver que lo que había dicho su alumna quedo en el aire.

-Es solo valor académico – Ororo pudo notar que cuando el mago decía esas palabras compartía cierta mirada con Thorin algo que le saco cierta sonrisa.

-Estas cosas a veces suelen tener algo oculto –dijo finalmente Elrond, la mujer sintió que él sabía algo que ella no pero confiaba en el –Runas lunares –

-Como no lo note-dijo Gandalf con un suspiro, mientras ella observaba a cierta persona que no había notado….pues también estaba en el lugar Bilbo a quien le sonrió.

-Solo se pueden leer a la luz de la luna y en la temporada que fueron escritas – miro a Ororo con cierta duda –este es un tema que aún no hemos visto…pero es parte de lengua enana avanzada pues ellos eran muy cautelosos con sus riquezas –

-Entonces supongo que debo tomar nota –suspiro la mujer cansada –espero y no te moleste Thorin que los acompañar a leer este articulo….aunque después de todo es de valor académico – fue contestado con una ceja alzada del enano.

XXXXXX

Fue ahí que todos guiados por Elrond fueron llevados a un balcón natural donde la luz de la luna se alzaba majestuosamente, en todo este tiempo en el lugar no había visto tanto resplandor en una noche a pesar de ser un lugar "mágico" como lo catalogo.

El señor de Rivendel explicaba la situación en la que fue escrito y ahí ante la mirada atónita de todas las letras aparecieron en aquella hoja, mientras la luz se reflejaba en la roca plateada, pronuncio las palabras que decían tal cual.

Pudo notar en Thorin que el tiempo se les acababa, pero siendo consolado por Balín quien le dijo que todavía tenían tiempo para abrir la puerta.

-¿Así que este es su propósito?-cuestiono Elrond con mirada inquisidora al enano quien también se le enfrento.

-Y si ese fuera nuestro propósito….no es ninguna molestia para usted –con una voz cortante y seca respondió mientras alzaba la mirada en aquel que le cuestionaba.

-No creo que sea prudente…o al menos eso consideran mucha gente –Elrond se notaba molesto por primera vez en su estancia en el lugar.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono el mago gris.

-No eres el único guardián de la tierra media –contesto al mago mientras se giraba y entraba al lugar.

XXXXXX

Al día siguiente caminaba por los pasillos junto a Elrond, después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior entendía porque la preocupación.

-Así que es por eso…teme lo que suceda después de –intuyo la mujer mientras caminaba.

-A ti nada se te escapa por lo que veo –suspiro satisfecho el medio elfo –te tendré que dejar pues una junta importante se llevara a cabo y tengo que tener todo preparado –

Se despidió cortésmente mientras ella seguía su camino, al parecer los suceso que habían llevado a cabo le impedía que tuviera una clase con el Señor …pero un día de descanso no le venía nada mal a nadie…fue cuando en el balcón vio a el amable hobbit de la compañía.

-Hola Bilbo –saludaba personalmente al desconcertado pequeño…luego se asomó en todo el lugar y estaba solo –no vienes con tus compañeros –pregunto.

-No creo que lo hayan notado –contesto sinceramente mientras ella se recargaba en el barandal para observar esa naturaleza que no la cansaba.

Un silencio se plasmó en el lugar escuchando el viento silbar a su alrededor, pero un largo suspiro vino del compañero -¿Te molesta algo?-pregunto.

-Bueno es que la verdad la mayoría de ellos piensan que no debo de hacer este viaje –confeso finalmente.

-No lo creo….-dijo la mujer con cierta familiaridad –sabes a través de la historia se puede subestimar a un personaje por su apariencia o tamaño…pero ten por seguro que tarde o temprano…tendrás tu momento para demostrar lo contrario –dijo firmante.

-En verdad crees eso…..que yo tendré mi momento –el hobbit no sabía que expresar a la mujer por la muestra de confianza.

-Si….te lo aseguro, tarde o temprano nos llega el momento de mostrar nuestra naturaleza…yo me he visto envuelta en varias peleas que puedo mantenerte la palabra –esta respuesta de la mujer sorprendió al hobbit.

-¿Usted pelea?-cuestiono el hobbit la mujer solo asentó la cabeza para sorpresa de este –tengo poco tiempo de salir de la comarca y es la primera mujer que declara eso-

-Vamos no digas eso….que te puedo sorprender de muchas maneras –le tomo la cabeza al pequeño y se sorprendió de su complexión –te aseguro que si no quieres seguir…te puedes quedar aquí…a el Señor Elrond no le molestara- dijo al desaparecer en la puerta.

XXXXXXX

La noche pasaba tranquila mientras paseaba por aquellos caminos…a lo lejos vio a Thorin…y Bilbo fijando su mirada a cierto punto, la plática que se llevaba a cabo entre Elrond y Gandalf…sobre las preocupaciones que tenía el medio elfo…algo sobre la enfermedad del oro, pudo sentir la incomodidad que se alzaba entre los dos que estaban presenciando aquella discusión.

-Buenas noches caballeros –dijo Ororo al acercarse segura de sí misma –veo que están escuchando las preocupaciones del Señor del Lugar –dijo la mujer…pero no fue contestada su pregunta…podía sentir la mirada severa del enano y la preocupación de Bilbo.

-Dirás algo sobre lo que escuchamos-pregunto preocupado el hobbit…la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Prepara tus cosas Bilbo –dijo Thorin ignorando la presencia de la mutante –y usted será mejor que no mencione nada sobre nuestra partida – los dos desaparecieron en el umbral.

XXXXX

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por aquel horizonte al escuchar las preocupaciones de Elrond entendía él porque estaba tan molesto…ella sentía que en cualquier momento partiría, sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Profesor creo que entiendo su ideal de proteger a los débiles –dijo en susurro mientras entraba al edificio con prisa, llegando a su recamara y sacar una bolsa con un cambio de ropa…esa ropa extraña con la que había llegado se mantenía intacta – Es momento de plasmar los ideales de los hombres X-

XXXXX

Ella sabía que partiría a una aventura como la de los libros de ciencia ficción que amaba cuando era más pequeña, se sentía como si estuviera traicionando la confianza de Elrond aunque por una parte lo estaba ayudando, después de todo iría con la compañía que partiría a Erebor.

Vio como Lindir paso rápido con sus ojos en búsqueda del señor, escucho a lo lejos que uno de las guardias había mencionado la partida de la compañía, su ropa era la que traía cuando llego, un pantalón oscuro de vestir y una playera blanca, traía consigo una bolsa con algunos suministros.

Se sentía como niña adolescente escapándose de sus padres cuando la tenían castigada, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Elrond pero conociéndolo el aceptaría que partiera pero por otro lado no estaba tan segura de la aceptación de la compañía pues según Bilbo aún estaban renuentes de que el fuera parte de ellos.

Pero era lo que menos le importaba solo quería asegurarse de que cuando aquel dragón despertara si era el caso, que estaba segura según las probabilidades que tenía eso no negaba que ante la intrusión de los enanos despertaría, así que iría como una sombra para ellos o al menos trataría, pues había escuchado que eran seguido por Orcos.

XXXXXXX

Era la primera vez que estaba lejos de Rivendel, abriéndose a un mundo que solo se había limitado a leer en los libros, grandes montañas y desfiladeros seguidos… hasta tener contacto visual con los enanos en un día lluvioso, bendijo las clases de Logan en cuanto a rastrear.

Pero ahí comprobó la teoría que todas las leyes físicas de la tierra no aplicaban, pues rocas empezaban a volar en el cielo atacando lo que aparentemente eran montañas pero sus figuras entre los rayos mostraban gigantes de piedra peleando entre sí, y para la suerte de los enanos estaban en medio de ella.

-Rayos –grito al ver una piedra en dirección exacta donde estaba la compañía, por primera vez en meses usaba sus habilidades sus ojos se tornaron blancos cuando un rayo despejo del cielo chocando con la piedra que se despedazo en instantes, ella sabía que los enanos no estaban enterados de su presencia de eso se aseguró.

Varias veces de mil maneras para que los enanos no salieran lastimados por las rocas, lo que alcanzaba a ver por la vista era la desesperación del grupo de salir de aquel encuentro gigantesco y como los rayos despegaban exactamente cuando las rocas se dirigían a ellos.

Luego maldijo a si misma cuando exactamente donde estaban ellos, la roca se trasformó sacando brazos, pies y cabeza y una parte de los enanos estaba de adorno en la batalla como medallas colgando de aquella mítica figura.

-Vaya que suerte tienen mis amigos –suspiro cansada pues a pesar de haber mantenido al margen las rocas que se dirigían a ellos no contaba con que estarían encima de uno de los gigantes que no se molestaban en notar aquellas pequeñas figuras.

La pelea seguía en su cumbre, la compañía logro bajarse del gigante o al menos una parte –Bilbo –pensó al ver que esa parte se estrellaba exactamente en la pared donde estaban ellos, para desgracia de los desafortunados.

Al pequeño hobbit lo pudo distinguir colgado de aquella pendiente, como Thorin, por sus ropas trato de ayudarlo pero también termino colgando de aquella pendiente junto al que pudo distinguir otro de los enanos.

Miro hacia el cielo a aquellas figuras que se habían detenido en su pelea alzo su mirada y una fuerte ventisca empujo aquellas en peligro… que estaban a punto de caer, los ojos de la mujer estaban en blanco con un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que ya estaban a salvo.

Pudo ver como todos volteaban desconcertados por el extraño viento que los salvo, adentrándose entre las cuevas que estaba ahí, se acercó lentamente cuando vio que todos habían entrado con una suave brisa voló hacia ese punto, los gigantes se habían dormido de nuevo dejándole el paso libre para flotar.

Al llegar al punto se adentró un poco defendiéndose cuando vio que los enanos se preparaban para descansar, fueron unas horas extenuantes manteniéndose al margen pero unos ruidos la sacaron de su ensoñación Bilbo quería partir pero fue detenido por uno de los compañeros.

-Pobre Bilbo –pensó al sentir la frustración de aquel hobbit después de lo que le había dicho y al parecer otra cosa lo orillo a querer regresar a Rivendel escuchando su nombre salir de aquella boca.

-La Señora Ororo me dijo que podía quedarme ahí, si es que soy un estorbo …porque Thorin tiene razón –Bilbo dijo por ultimo pero una pregunta hacia la espada que tenía lo hizo sacar de aquel incomodo momento.

Luego un estruendo hizo que ella saliera de su escondite un gran hoyo absorbió a todos los que se encontraban adentro llevándolos al fondo, Ella analizo muy bien el terreno seguro –Lleva a un lugar dentro de la caverna, seguramente ocupada por criaturas que no serán amistosas –suspiro cansada le parecía irónico volver a salvar al grupo como lo hizo anteriormente preparándose mentalmente para un enfrentamiento contra ese terco enano…si Thorin no era el mejor aliado su terquedad lo había conocido en Rivendel y ella al parecer tampoco le caía muy bien pues la subestimaba.

Bajo por aquel precipicio segura de sí misma y preparándose para una pelea pues por el alboroto que podía escuchar adelante era una multitud la que esperaba por ellos, estaban en problemas luego aterrizo y vio feas criaturas alejándose del lugar que parecía una jaula para atrapar a desdichados como los enanos, se acercó sigilosamente, ella paso desapercibida porque la mayor atención la llevo el grupo.

-Bilbo-cuestiono al ver al pequeño quedarse atrás.

-Señora Ororo-El hobbit se le iluminaron los ojos al verla, era algo muy extraño siendo que la había mencionado antes de caer en el lugar – ¿Cómo llego aquí?-pauso pero una criatura que distinguió como trasgo salió a su espalda para continuar su relato.

Una batalla feroz se alzó cuando el pequeño saco su espada que brillaba extrañamente –Manténgase atrás-ordeno con cierta duda a la mujer para abalanzarse a lo que era un trasgo, la pelea entre los dos era feroz pero Ororo no se quería quedar atrás.

Ella se abalanzo al ser que estaba ganando a Bilbo en su intento de manejar aquella espada… en un movimiento maestro lanzo una patada en aquel deforme rostro para la sorpresa del enemigo… ella al caer al suelo volvió a patearlo empujándose sobre sus manos, tomo una vara que estaba cerca lanzando la criatura hacia el precipicio.

-Veo que a usted le sirve más esto –dijo el hobbit al tratar de darle la espada a la chica, quien negó.

-Todos tenemos nuestro momento, y espero que cuando sea el suyo lo tenga con usted-dijo la mujer, el hobbit iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por ella –Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero ten por seguro que en un buen momento te explicare todo-suspiro y vio la espada- Esa espada era del mismo filo que las que tenía Gandalf y Thorin pero no tenía alguna referencia de la misma –El filo de esa espada se alumbra cuando hay orcos –dijo para sorpresa del hobbit que miro su arma entretenido, no era el tiempo para explicar después de todo.

Bilbo no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar más sobre su arma cuando un trasgo apareció de la nada, lanzando al pequeño al precipicio lográndose sostener en la orilla, Ororo lo iba a apoyar pero más criaturas la alzaron de los brazos –Bilbo-grito desesperada al lanzar sobre su espalda a los orcos, en un movimiento de defensa se agacho en el otro rompiéndole las rodillas.

Luego giro sobre su mismo eje levantándose al momento para dirigirse hacia el pequeño que ocupaba su ayuda –Levántate no hay tiempo que perder –ordeno al desconcertado hobbit pues era la seguridad de alguien que estaba impuesto a ordenar a las personas como sus iguales –Quédate aquí, cuando no haya peligro sigues adelante –instruyo –yo me adelantare para abrir camino-

El hobbit solo asentó con la cabeza sentía que no podía discutir con la mujer, esta asentó y siguió su camino, pero el pequeño no se percató que un trasgo salía y lo arrastro al fondo del precipicio en un grito de desesperación…pero fue algo que la mujer ya no escucho.

XXXXXXXX

Adelante vio enemigos rodeando a uno más grande que cantaba una grotesca canción, si estuviera aquí Mozart o cualquier artista musical se ofendería, inclusive la voz de la nueva música rap, pop o lo que sea se sentiría humillado por el tono grueso de aquella entonación.

Dio un vistazo periférico a su alrededor y para su sorpresa ahí estaban los enanos que estaban frente al que pareciera el jefe de todos, se acercó sigilosamente pero sabía que sería detectada en poco tiempo –Vaya ¿chicos? me encontraron –dijo rendida al ver que los trasgo la empujaban con brusquedad.

Fue arrastrada entre un puente lleno de aquellas criaturas, ese era su plan en un inicio dejarse llevar por la corriente para llegar a los enanos, luego al estar frente a aquella criatura vio la mirada desconcertada de los enanos que la analizaban de arriba hacia abajo.

-Mi malevolencia, otro intruso vino a este lugar – uno de los seres empujo a la mujer frente a los enanos cayendo de rodillas, miro desafiante hacia aquel enorme y grotesco ser (de cerca era peor que de lejos).

-Una humana…-dijo el gran trasgo al acercarse hacia aquella humana –su tez es extraña debo de decir…ningún mortal tiene su piel-se lamio los labios con interés insano – destazar será tu destino mujer….-la gran criatura quería su piel en un cinturón nuevo.

-No creo que sea pertinente decir sus planes para mi….yo decido que es lo que hago...y te aseguro que no quiero ser destazada –la mujer se levantó con mirada fría con tono desafiante.

-Vaya que impertinencia la tuya –el gran ser coronado se enfureció ante el comentario de la mujer –primero unos enanos espías en este lugar…y ahora una simple humana alzando la voz en mi reino-declaro mientras se acercaba a la mujer que estaba ahí enfrente de los enanos.

-Creo que yo me debo encargar de esto… Mi señora –un enano el más viejo se adelantó mirando a la mujer con preocupación –aunque debo de decir…que no sé por qué motivo está aquí en primer lugar –

-Solo paseaba- contesto la mujer mientras alzaba la mirada hacia aquel líder – No tengo porque rendir cuentas de mis acciones-

-Mujer impertinente…-dijo al alzar su mirada aquel supuesto rey –traigan el rompe huesos y empiecen por esta mortal –

-Esperen –El grito detrás del grupo de enanos se alzó ferozmente, abriéndose paso en los desconcertados de la compañía que la mujer pudo observar trataron de esconderlo para que no fuera reconocido, luego al llegar a ella la miro con una ceja alzada pero manteniendo su mirada severa y desaprobatoria.

-Vaya si es el rey bajo la montaña –aquel gran ser hizo una burda reverencia –ah! Pero si no hay montaña a cual gobernar –con tono irónico y acompañado de risas –Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror-

Aquel gran troll continuo–Lo cual te convierte en un don nadie…aunque se de alguien que pagaría un muy buen precio por tu cabeza – Ororo pudo ver la mirada que lanzaba aquel orgulloso enano.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Ororo decía con impaciencia ante los comentarios absurdos de aquel feo rey –si es acaso que se puede saber aquel que le mando cazar a mi compañero aquí presente – interrumpió.

-No es algo que te contestare mujer – el rey bufo complacido al ver que tenía algo a su favor.

-Bueno no es algo que supongo deba saber usted-incito a que le diera la respuesta…atacándolo de manera psicológica, girando hacia Thorin que la seguía observando pues a pesar de estar frente a tantos enemigos se mostraba igual de segura que cuando la conoció – Thorin creo que esta criatura no sabe ni para quien trabaja…o para quien quiere entregar tu cabeza –

-Claro que se…no soy estúpido – el troll reacciono de manera arrogante ante los comentarios de la mujer –un orco pálido, montado sobre un wargo blanco –sonrió al ver la reacción del rey enano.

-Azog el trasgo….- su mirada se tornó severa –fue destruido – Ororo vio la mirada satisfecha de la criatura –Fue asesinado en una batalla hace tiempo –termino.

-¿Así que crees que sus días como profanador terminaron?- cuestiono feliz el rey del grotesco lugar con una sonrisa ordenando que un mensajero fuera a llevarle un supuesto premio a aquel orco.

-Bien… al menos sabemos a quién esperamos –dijo Killi tratando de animar el ambiente de los demás enanos, ganándose una mirada fulmínate de sus compañeros y un golpe de su hermano.

Grandes instrumentos de tortura ingresaban en tono a una tétrica canción –No se saben una canción más amistosa- Bofur se quejó.

-Creo que no mi querido amigo – Bifur le seguía la corriente.

Luego los trasgos se asustaron repentinamente alejándose de la espada Orcrist que estaba entre las pertenencia de los enanos –Conozco esa espada….es la hendedora de trasgos –el gran rey se subió a su silla ordenando frenéticamente atacar a los enanos que estaban siendo maltratados.

Ororo vio como era bañado de latigazo Thorin mientras los demás trataban de acercarse a él, la mujer solo detuvo la mano de su atacante lanzándolo hacia uno de los enemigos del rey enanos, quien la miro desconcertado al ver a su salvador (a).

-Sera mejor que se mantengan juntos –ordeno la mujer para los enanos, quienes se asombraron por la voz mandona de la mujer, mientras tomaba del hombro al rey enano – Gloin, Dwalin, Fili y Killi, mantengan el círculo cerrado tomen cualquier cosa que puedan usar de armas – entre la mirada desconcertada de los enanos se miraron mutuamente mientras trataban de evitar al enemigo –Reaccionen no hay tiempo de pensar en esto –

-Manténganse juntos –ordeno Thorin y los demás de inmediato obedecieron, la mujer se despegó del rey enano para dar un salto esquivando aquellas criaturas y saltando sobre sus cabezas, llegando al punto de las armas, usando a la legendaria espada para ahuyentar a aquellos que se le acercaban.

-Tomen –la mujer lanzaba las armas que encontraba a su paso a los enanos algunas eran muy pesadas, levantándola con lentitud pero aun así la adrenalina hacia su milagro… ellos las tomaban de inmediato, pero el número de enemigo no retrocedía, Ororo se agacho para esquivar unas criaturas y llegar al punto –Ten creo que esto te pertenece-le entrego la arma al desconcertado enano que la tomo sin pensar, podía sentir aun la desconfianza de este.

-Cuando esto termine…tiene mucho que explicar- ordeno secamente el enano rey mientras desenfundaba su arma.

-Si es el caso que quiera explicar –dijo la mujer secamente ante la reacción de desconfianza del enano.

Luego una brillante luz lanzo a las criaturas por los aires, mientras ellos se cubrían los ojos ante aquella fuente que se iba disipando.

-Mithrandir –Ororo cuestiono al recuperarse más rápido de aquella luz cegadora, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a las luces de su mundo.

-Vaya…llegue a tiempo…es hora de pelear – El mago se acercaba de manera diestra entre el enemigo, cortando con exactitud a su enemigos, acercándose a la mujer –Veo Mi señora que también será parte de la aventura –

-Bueno, digamos que no soy del todo ratón de biblioteca…más aparte es mi forma de pagar toda la amabilidad de El Señor –dijo en un susurro al seguir golpeando al enemigo, en patadas certeras y movimientos marciales que sorprendieron en un inicio a los enanos más jóvenes ante los extraños bailes asesinos que mostraba la mortal.

-Eso lo noto –en una sonrisa se asomó en aquellas grises barbas –Pero creo que solo golpes y puños serán suficientes…sé que no es una humana normal –susurro a la mujer que se encontraba en su espalda – Pero Lord Elrond me pidió que le entregara esto – una lanza salió de la espalda del mago gris, con gran e imponente figura.

Ororo no sabía que decir al recibir el honor de esta espada legendaria pero si el señor de Rivendel se la había dado era porque la ocuparía –Aiglos-susurro levemente al observarla con detenimiento.

-Veo que la reconoce…pero será en otro momento que me diga parte de su historia – pauso el mago al destazar otros tantos enemigos –Lord Elrond me pidió que cuidara de ella –

-Me asegurare de entregársela personalmente- la lanza en mano expertas era una gran máquina de asesinato, degollando a tantos enemigos en cuestión de segundos.

Los enanos a su alrededor estaban concentrados en su pelea pero el enemigo no se reducía, inclusive a lo lejos vio como Thorin se enfrentó al rey quien al chocar su arma contra Orcrist este cedió y cayó al precipicio.

-Síganme-ordeno el mago gris al ir hacia el puente, todos de inmediato le siguieron de cerca mientras el enemigo les pisaba los talones, Ororo se quedó en la parte de atrás mientras se movía de manera diestra.

El puente era tan inseguro pero no era momento de pensar en la seguridad, solo era correr hacia adelante.

-Mi señora, es un honor ver que no es una simple mujer-Killi se ponía al día con la mujer que lo miraba desconcertado, mientras ella se agachaba en un movimiento y clavaba su nueva arma en el enemigo lanzándolos al montón, el enano también hacia lo mismo con su arma.

-Vamos Killi no es momento –Fili regañaba a su hermano mientras se agachaba para apuñalar a mas enemigo dando signo de reconocimiento a la mujer, que a pesar de la situación no terminaba de sorprenderse de los extraños movimientos mortíferos de la dama, ya no verían igual a los mortales después de esto.

Dwalin abría paso con una agarradera que corto del puente, lanzando a todos los enemigos que se encontraba, pues venían por todos lados, la mujer corrió rápidamente para ponerse al día con Gandalf.

-Creo que necesitamos una salida –dijo la mujer al mago gris que solo sonrió, mientras cortaba a otros enemigos, pues se había mantenido a la cabeza de aquella hilera, Balín se movía de manera diestra con su arma…pudo observar a todos los enanos en acción, en verdad que era un equipo bastante fuerte.

Se había separado y pudo observar como Killi libraba junto a los demás con una escalera gran cantidad de criaturas, para alcanzarlos, Thorin le seguía detrás de Gandalf al asegurarse que todos estaban completos.

Llegaron a una parte del puente que daba al precipicio, Killi cortó una cuerda y ahora parecía un gran columpio que se paseaba en lo alto, logrando alcanzar el otro lado.

-Las damas primero –Balín dijo con cortesía a la mujer que sonrió ante la caballerosidad en estos momentos, salto seguida de Bifur, Nori, Balín y Ori, al girarse para ver a los demás que no habían logrado saltar dirigirse hacia el enemigo que no tardo en montar aquella mecedora de madera.

-Salten muchachos –grito Gandalf cuando todos hicieron lo que había ordenado, Fili quien fue el último corto uno de los sostén de aquel puente de madera haciendo que cayera el enemigo, el tiempo se había alargado los perseguidores no disminuían, mientras ella a veces peleaba codo a codo con cualquiera de los enanos, que al principio la miraban con confusión pero al ver su destreza ya no dudaron.

-Todos reúnanse….hay que salir de aquí –ordenaba la mujer al ver que se separaban poco a poco los enanos ante la insistencia del enemigo, pues Bombur había sido abordado por las criaturas optando mejor por dejarse caer –Que bueno que les dije que se reunieran-pensó la mujer con ironía…en serio tanto tiempo con logan la había perjudicado en su sarcasmo….tanto que durante el tiempo en Rivendel no lo había practicado hasta ahora…suspiro.

Pero de inmediato se pusieron al día, Gandalf hizo que una piedra les abriera paso…era como ver los huargos en efecto domino cayendo ante la piedra….una escena de Indiana Jones, pensó a sus adentros.

-Mujer mantente cerca-Thorin ordeno a la dama que se había quedado en la parte de atrás para esperar a mas enemigo, después de todo su arma era de largo alcance.

-¿Mujer?- Ororo cuestiono ante la falta de respeto de aquel mote por parte del severo enano, pero no era tiempo de contestar aquella palabra siguiendo su camino –Sera mejor que sea el momento de presión que me llame de esa manera-cuestiono la dama al quitar algunos enemigos del rey enano.

El enano rey por un momento alzo su mirada a la mujer, quien esperaba la respuesta.

-No se detengan – Ordeno Gandalf al par que se quedaba rezagado, la mujer dejo para otra oportunidad aquella cuestión…. De todas las maneras que le pudo hablar eran esas.

Gloin y Balín se habían adelantado, era el puente más estrecho que los demás que daba por seguro solo era un camino, repentinamente el gran rey salió de la parte baja, la mujer solo giro para ver a los demás –Creo que no es el mejor momento….- suspiro siendo escuchada por Bofur quien trago grueso.

Gandalf derroto al rey Trasgo de varios golpes pero el peso hizo ceder la frágil estructura.

-En círculo…-Ordeno Ororo empujando al que tenía al lado hacía en medio, mientras caían al precipicio –Agárrense de lo que puedan – la mujer se agacho al suelo parecía surfear entre escombros que se iban formando al paso, sintió las manos de unos enanos que la hacía que se agachara para mantenerse segura, eran muy considerados a pesar de que aun sentía la desconfianza de ellos, Ella se aferraba a su lanza.

En un precipicio cayeron finalmente después de varios metros.

-Creo que pudo haber sido peor-algo aliviado comento Killi al ver que todo termino, Ororo solo sonrió al comentario despreocupado al descansar sobre aquellos escombros….pero la ironía de la vida le vino a dar de cachetadas cuando el cuerpo del rey trasgos cayó sobre ellos.

-Ironía de la vida-Dijo la mujer al ayudar a unos enanos al salir de aquellos escombros, pero el grito de sorpresa del menor de los enanos daba a referencia que le esperaba algo más pesado, pues un ejército de Trasgos se acercaba furioso.

-No creo que podamos contra eso- Dwalin decía con cansancio mientras ayudaba a Ori. Ororo daba la mano a Balín para que saliera, todos se apresuraron a salir de su prisión.

-La luz del sol, es nuestra única esperanza-dijo el mago gris al apresurar a todos en búsqueda de una salida, y ahí más adelante estaba aquello que tanto esperaban, pero Ororo se paró de inmediato al recordar a alguien.

-Hay que seguir –pidió Bifur al ver que la mujer se detenía abruptamente para mirar a un punto específico entre las rocas, tenía la sensación de que algo estaba ahí.

-Es que Bilbo…lo deje atrás- se acordó de su pequeño amigo, pues ella sentía que estaba más seguro si se quedaba atrás…que regresaría después a encontrarlo.

-Él ha demostrado mucha resistencia en momento adecuados…él nos encontrara –Balín trato de hacer que la mujer se moviera hacia ellos aunque los demás estaban seguros que ella no era bienvenida en su compañía.

Todos corrieron entre un bosque frondoso, piedras se alzaban delante de ellos de manera estrepitosa, haciendo que saltara de un lado a otro, ya cuando todos estaban a salvo vio como Gandalf contaba uno a uno los que llegaban….pero se alteró al contar solo 13 y un extra la dama alumna de Elrond.

-Y nuestro hobbit…donde esta nuestro ladrón- replico el mago gris al grupo que estaba ahí.

-Lo deje atrás –dijo Ororo con pesadez al recordar su error de dejar a el pequeño en un lugar seguro.

-El ah de haber aprovechado la oportunidad de volver-recrimino Thorin con furia – Desde que salió solo ha pensado en su suave cama y cálida hoguera- pauso al levantar su mirada a la mujer y luego a Gandalf –Se fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Ten por seguro que eso no es cierto- defendió al hobbit de manera férrea, pues sabía que era subestimado, Fili y Killi se miraron mutuamente mientras Nori le seguía mirando a los demás, pues era la primera vez que alguien se enfrentaba al enano terco que era su rey –No subestimes a un libro por su portada, puedes descubrir lo que hay más allá de una simple vista por encima-

-No entiendo lo que dices mujer, pero ese hobbit nunca debió de partir con nosotros – Thorin se acercó a la mujer en postura amenazadora, manteniendo su mirada a la de la dama de cabello blanco, los dos sin ceder un poco –más a parte usted no forma parte de esta compañía…y de seguro eres espía de los elfos – Ororo iba a contrarrestar aquella insinuación.

-Basta ya de pelear….-Gandalf interrumpía al par, que de seguro se armaría una discusión durante mucho tiempo que no terminaría bien.

-No me fui-de entre los arbustos salía Bilbo, siendo recibido por Balin quien al parecer era de los que le tenían confianza, Ororo alzo su ceja al enano que solo le entrecerró los ojos con un bufido.

-Bilbo te había dado por perdido – Kili decía con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo pasaste a los trasgos?- cuestiono ahora Fili acompañando a su hermano en la duda.

-En efecto como lo hiciste-Dwalin también interrumpía aquel interrogatorio, pudo ver la mirada de Gandalf al ver lo que se escondía en los bolsillos.

-¿Anillo?-pensó la mujer al recargarse en su lanza, esa fina arma dada por Elrond –eso no importa….lo bueno que llegaste a nosotros- suspiro aliviada la mujer al ver que él había podido salir de entre aquel tumulto de enemigos.

-Perdón por preocuparlos –dijo Bilbo al acercarse- Lo siento Gandalf…-

-Ya no importa-dijo el mago gris como contestación del hobbit, pero Thorin seguía insistiendo.

-Yo si quiero saber…- inquisitoriamente pidió al hobbit el enano líder -¿Por qué regresaste?- la mujer solo alzo su mirada, en serio que terco era este enano.

-Sé que dudaron de mi…también que siempre lo han hecho-miro a Thorin con cierta confianza –y si admito que extraño a Bolsón Cerrado y todas mis cosas, pues ahí es donde pertenezco…mi hogar-miro al horizonte- por eso regrese…porque ustedes no tienen uno…un hogar, por eso les ayudare a recuperarlo- Pudo ver la mirada de todos los enanos entre la culpa de dudar de él...

-Bien creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta…Thorin-dijo la mujer al ver al enano a su lado, pues sabía que lo que dijo el hobbit toco sus corazones.

-Seguirás con nosotros- cuestión el hobbit al ver a la mujer enfrente, este alzo sus hombros.

-Como dije con anterioridad…vine de paseo-contesto escuetamente…el enano líder iba a decir unas palabras cuando un rugido a lo lejos se escuchó.

-Hemos caído del sartén-dijo Thorin a los demás con una mirada de peligro.

-Y arrastrados al fuego –termino Gandalf- Corran-ordeno y todos le siguieron grandes lobos feos que más bien eran wargos se abalanzaban hacia ellos, dando pelea a todos los que se encontraban.

-Suban a los arboles-ordeno uno de los enanos, mientras todos hacían lo mismo, vio como Gandalf ordenaba algo a una mariposa que estaba en el lugar, repentinamente todos estaban rodeados…y ahí salió su líder.

-Azog- Thorin dijo con odio al negar con la cabeza, era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en aquel líder, mientras ordenaba a atacar, todos treparon a los árboles o al menos eso intentaba, la noche ya se veía pues la luna se asomaba en aquel horizonte.

Gandalf había logrado encender algunos frutos de los árboles para espantarlos y el fuego se empezaba a propagar a su alrededor.

-Ororo- cuestiono el mago al ver a la mujer pensando, mientras la polilla volaba hacia el cielo.

-De donde yo vengo, mis habilidades son ocultadas a los demás…aunque aquí no se si aplica esa ley -suspiro lentamente mientras alzaba su mirada, soltándose del árbol, el cielo se nublo adornándose repentinamente de truenos que se alzaban detrás de ellos, los arboles empezaban a caer, sus ojos se tornaban blanco, pero pudo ver como Thorin iba decidido a tomar venganza hacia aquel que llamaba Azong.

-No interfieran- ordeno a los demás al correr hacia aquel orco de feo aspecto, y el wargo dio un salto sobre Thorin dejándolo en el suelo, Ororo veía la desesperación entre los enanos que se aferraban al árbol los gritos de dolor de Thorin se escuchaban, Bilbo sacó su arma con decisión mientras la cuchilla de uno de los orcos se posaba sobre el cuello del enano.

El hobbit protegió al rey de Erebor con torpeza pero logrando matar al orco que apresaba a su amigo, Ororo sonrió ante la muestra de valor del pequeño, pues el líder se había desmayado al caer sobre una roca estrepitosamente.

-Yo me encargo-dijo la mujer al ver que los enanos estaban decididos a formar parte de la batalla, pero se quedaron callados al ver que los vientos soplaban con más fuerza, era la primera vez que veían unos ojos tan blancos como su cabello con una sonrisa irónica podían jurar que rayos formaban parte de su cuero cabelludo.

Los relámpagos caían hacia el suelo a su alrededor, los sonidos hacían que los enanos se cubrieran los oídos, los orcos al ver que las luces del cielo se dirigían a ellos, cesaron su ataque retrocediendo nadie sabía lo que pasaba mientras Gandalf veía con interés el desenlace inesperado de la alumna de Elrond…sabía que era diferente, pero nunca se aclaró, pues Elrond solo le dijo por encima la historia de la mujer.

-Mátenla-ordeno Azong al sonreír con autosuficiencia y girar hacia el bosque –tráiganme la cabeza del enano…y la de ella también por impertinente- él no se había molestado en prestar atención a lo que la mujer hacía, no temía a una simple mortal desapareciendo del lugar.

-Saben lo que le pasa a un sapo cuando un rayo le cae –cuestiono la mujer con una sonrisa, todos de desconcertaron ante la pregunta, pero con un movimiento de manos aquellos orcos caían fulminados por los rayos que se dirigían a ellos en instantes.

Los enanos miraban a la mujer ahora si estaban completamente seguros que esta dama no era normal, pues los rayos obedecían sus mandatos en minutos el enemigo caía para satisfacción de los demás.

-Veo que eso es a lo que se refería Lord Elrond-decía Gandalf al ayudar a bajar a los demás enanos, que miraban con sorpresa a la dama frente a ellos, sus ojos se habían tornado normal dejando esos destellos azules bajo la luz de la luna.

-Bueno nunca explique que podía hacer- alzo sus hombros-aunque por su manera en la que me mira, no se sorprende de todo- el anciano solo sonrió, sin decir nada más pues confiaba en el juicio de Elrond en el poco tiempo de conocerlo aunque prácticamente son meses le había demostrado que por algo hacia las cosas, aunque eso significara confiar en la persona que tiene el rostro de su enemigo, ocasionándole un sentimiento de ironía en la vida.

-Porque no lo hiciste con anterioridad-cuestiono Fili al ver lo poderosa de su aliado, sacándola de su suplicio.

-Tengo mis limitaciones- contesto simplemente, mientras los demás la miraban extraño –En una cueva el cambio climático no es tan fácil que en el exterior…regla básica…- nadie en lo más mínimo entendieron a que se refería palabras extrañas salían de la dama y en las horas que llevaban con ella no era algo que prestaran mucha atención.

-Thorin- Todos cambiaron de tema al ver a su líder herido, la mujer se acercó al enano dándole un análisis rápido de su estado.

-Solo tiene una contusión, lo más probable es que pueda moverse en pocos momentos…solo tiene que descansar- sonrió para alivio de los demás, la mujer era una caja de sorpresa.

-Solo espero que no se moleste de que nosotros la llevemos –susurro uno de los enanos al ver que al parecer la mujer los seguiría.

-No lo creo, fue de utilidad…Thorin no es tonto – Balin interrumpió a los enanos en sus debates en cuanto a dejar a la mujer.

-Aunque es muy mandona –suspiraba Oin, todos suspiraron pues en el poco tiempo que se enfrentaron los dos, pudieron ver que no se llevaban bien, ya que eran de un carácter férreo a sus pensamientos, ocasionando choques entre las dos personas.

-Veo que tienes muchas habilidades- Bilbo dijo con alivio al ver que el fuego a su alrededor era sofocado por los vientos de la mujer, cuando esta se levantó y los enanos cargaban a su líder olvidando por completo aquel dilema que se traían imaginados como se armaría cuando se despertara.

-No tantas como crees- en ese momento grandes aves venía a su auxilio….aterrizando cerca de ellos, asustando a los enanos menos a Gandalf y Ororo.

-Aliados han venido a socorrernos –dijo el mago gris para alivio de los demás –nos pueden dejar más cerca de nuestro destino- el ave mayor se inclinó al mago, dejándolo subir los demás con algo de miedo siguieron las acciones del asistente trepando a las demás.

-Creo que iré contigo Mithrandir-dijo la mujer al ser ayudada por el mago a subir –podía subir yo sola- protesto al ver la acción de caballerosidad del asistente que solo sonrió, en ese momento todas despegaron a un nuevo destino.

-Estas segura de continuar con nosotros- cuestiono Gandalf ya en el aire –Esta compañía se enfrentara a grandes batallas más adelante-

-Como te dije antes, es mi manera de pagar por lo que El Señor Elrond hizo por mí, cuando yo estaba perdida- suspiro la mujer al ver la gran luna, ella no se sentía extraña por volar, pues había estado manejando un avión con anterioridad.

-Él dijo que no era necesario, después de todo este es su deber mientras este en la tierra media- suspiro el mago –pero si es tu decisión creo que aceptare, o al menos yo…pues no hablo por Thorin-

-Él no me preocupa, pues permiso no le pido- la mujer contesto con desafío pues a pesar de haber peleado junto a él, la amistad no había brotado para nada entre los dos.

-A mi si –suspiro Gandalf al ver que sería el mediador de aquellas discusiones, largo camino se abrirá para ellos…y no sabrá si una amistad brotara o la aceptación del Hobbit por parte de los enanos restantes.

XXXXXX

Al llegar al filo de una montaña para descansar la luz del alba se asomaba por el horizonte, bajando con cuidado al enano herido, Ororo preparaba agua caliente de sus suministros con una hierba no fue difícil hacer el fuego con ayuda de unos enanos.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto un curioso Bilbo al ver lo que vertía en el agua, esperando a que hirviera.

-Es una curandera- cuestiono ahora Balin de igual manera interesado en la extraña mujer –Creo que en Rivendel y después no nos hemos tratado tan bien- dijo el más anciano enano con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que no tanto – dijo simplemente –pero ten por seguro que no seré muy bienvenida que digamos –sonrió con ironía al apuntar al enano que se estaba levantando, dándole la taza caliente al anciano enano solo le respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Está despertando –dijo Nori con alivio, mientras Dori lo acompañaba con una palmada y gritos de alegría de los demás enanos, Gandalf se mantuvo junto a Ororo ante la reacción que tomaría Thorin.

-Toma esto hijo-dijo Balin al darle la taza al enano que se levantó abruptamente dirigiéndose hacia Bilbo.

-Estas bien –se arrancó hacia el hobbit con preocupación lo último que vio es que sacaba su espada a lo lejos mirándolo por todos lados.

-Emmm….Si- el hobbit estaba atónito ante la reacción del reacio enano hacia él.

-Lo último que vi es que ibas a salvarme- suspiro de alivio, el hobbit iba a decir unas palabras cuando su gesto cambio a uno de enojo-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? – se alejó del pequeño – Te dije que no sobrevivirías en la Tierra salvaje, que no tenías lugar entre nosotros…..pero –su gesto cambio a uno más sereno –Nunca había estado tan equivocado en toda mi vida –y con un fuerte abrazo termino su dialogo, todos los demás enanos vieron que finalmente el hobbit había sido aceptado por su líder –Lamento lo que dije de ti –se apartó.

El desconcertado Hobbit no sabía que decir –No es que sea un héroe o algo así, de echo la que salvo a todos fue –metió sus manos a los bolsillos de los lados alzando su mentón a la mujer que se disponía a recoger las cosas que había utilizado, agarrando su bolso y colocarlo sobre el hombro cuando se dio cuenta que todos la miraban.

Las aves que les habían ayudado a recortar el camino regresaban a su hogar, volando majestuosamente mientras todos las miraban embelesados…pero aquel espectáculo fue roto cuando el líder interrumpió, Fili y Kili tragaron grueso al girar hacia el líder al igual que los demás.

-Tu mujer – el enano miro con incredulidad envuelta con enojo.

-No es como que empezáramos una discusión en este momento – se dirigió a Balin al ver que aun traía la taza para dirigirse al enano que mantenía su mirada férrea a la dama que se acercaba hacia el –Toma aun está caliente …. –Antes de darle la taza apunto al horizonte – Deberías recuperar fuerzas…pues ya estas cerca de tu destino-

-Erebor –Gandalf se acercaba a ellos – La montaña solitaria…el último de los grandes reinos de los enanos de la tierra media –se recargo en su bastón para acompañar la vista de lo que les esperaba delante.

-Nuestro hogar – dijo con decisión Thorin al tomar la taza –aun así mujer no recibirás ninguna gratificación de mi parte…así que ya puedes regresar a Rivendel…- dio un sorbo la mujer alzo una ceja al voltear a ver al mago gris que solo dio una media sonrisa…mueca de que algo le esperaba.

\- Lamento informarle mi estimado Thorin…que tengo un nombre…no simplemente Mujer…como usted me dice- la dama alzo su mano al ver que la taza había sido vaciada, regresándola de mala gana al cruzar los brazos el enano líder…nadie se quería mover alrededor de los dos, pues se estaban preparando para lo que viniera, la mujer limpiaba la taza al colocarla de nuevo en su bolso.

Cuando una ave paso –Las aves están volviendo – dijo Oin al ver un ave para tratar de cambiar el tema-

-Ese es un zorzal… Oin-aclaro la mujer dando la espalda al líder y mirara aquella maravillosa ave, que se encontraba planeando con ligereza hacia Erebor –Es un buen augurio…supongo –suspiro cansada.

-Aun no eres parte de nuestra compañía, pues un contrato no se te dará –dijo el enano con severidad volviendo al tema, de que ella al parecer no regresaría Rivendel.

-Puedo ir por mi propia cuenta aunque no tenga un contrato de eso estoy segura….un contrato en términos legales suele ser muy largo y tediosos– la mujer sabía algo de leyes, pero la mueca del enano la hizo suspirar –En pocas palabras los acompañare, no necesito un papel para ayudarlos…es mi decisión y no la refutaras-

-Yo no te eh dicho que vendrás con nosotros- gruño con severidad Thorin al ver la decisión de la mujer, aunque tenía rato de estar sospechando de eso, cuando sintió la mano de Balin en su hombro haciéndolo girar.

-Ella dijo que no necesitaba un contrato, más a parte lo que nos mostró…-sonrió el anciano a lo demás que solo asintieron –es algo que debe de ver…-

Kili levanto sus manos al ver que una dama los acompañaría…Fili solo lo golpe…su hermano era muy problemático, aún tenían muchas preguntas sobre las habilidades de Ororo pero ella había demostrado que era de mucha utilidad… aunque no le habían mencionado nada a Thorin dejándolo que lo descubriera por sí mismo pues su terquedad era demasiada que a pesar de explicarle lo que vieron, este aún se negaría a aceptarla….necesitaba ver para creer.

-Bueno veo que ya no hay más objeciones –sonrió la mujer victoriosa al ver que los demás enanos la aceptaban suspirando de alivio Gandalf pues no tuvo que interferir.

-Aun no te acepto…pero los demás lo han hecho – el enano cedió al ver la mirada de todos sus compañero…inclusive Bilbo –Aun así mujer… no confió en ti pues un amigo de los elfos no es de fiar-la dama suspiro pues a pesar de haber llamado la atención sobre el mote que le cargaba el enano, no se lo quitaría tan fácilmente.

-Líbranos de tu terquedad –dijo finalmente – no quiero tu amistad ni tu aceptación…aunque en la cueva te haya dicho amigo…-recordó cuando estuvo frente al rey trasgo – Yo vine aquí para tratar de saldar cuentas con la tierra que me acogió, tengo la certeza que por algo vine a este lugar y exactamente cuándo irán a despertar al dragón…-todos la miraron con desconcertó ante las palabra dichas –tienen un alto porcentaje de hacerlo…al llegar…y tengan por seguro que yo estaré para apoyar a los más débiles – miro a el mago Gris –Mithrandir puede que sea cierto lo que te dije sobre el ave, pero también están mis intereses aquí…los principios inculcados por la persona en mi mundo que más respeto…y que me recordó el Señor Elrond…tratare de buscar la esperanza por mí misma-miro al enano –aunque algunos se nieguen – se giró –y bien quien me sigue-.

-Mujer – el enano refunfuño al verla ordenar a todos – esta es mi compañía….tu extranjera – Ororo suspiro.

-Adelante su majestad –sonrió inocentemente ante el comentario que molesto al enano girando hacia Gandalf –Creo que cargare con ese apodo-.

-Creo que salió mejor de lo que esperábamos te aseguro que es mejor que te impongas –dio unas palmadas a la dama –pero por favor no lo provoque…quiero ir tranquilo al final de mi camino –

-Dudo que lo pueda hacer –alzo los hombros la mujer – Tengo el presentimiento que es solo el inicio –acomodo su lanza improvisando algo para amarrarlo a su espalda, le parecía tan hermosa, cuando los demás enanos solo le dieron una mirada de reconocimiento despistados –Gracias chicos por no decir más – suspiro aliviada cuando ellos no contaron sobre lo que hizo.

-Creo que su orgullo estaría en peligro, Mi señora – dijo Fili con complicidad de su hermano.

-Él es muy terco, pero es buen muchacho – dijo Balin a la dama –Después de todo es nuestro rey –

-Que esperan, vamos que nuestro hogar espera – Thorin alzo su mirada con algo de alegría pues la montaña solitaria estaba a distancia más corta de lo que habían partido, dándole esperanza a todos los enanos pues él ya había aceptado a Bilbo y a la dama no le importaba ni incomodaba las miradas del escudo de roble.

-Esto será un largo camino, verdad- Comento Bofur a Bifur quien solo suspiro.

-Pues yo solo espero sobrevivir a todo esto…- Nori susurro a Ori mientras Dori alzaba sus hombros.

-Tengo hambre- Bombur interrumpía la plática de todos, mientras caminaban a su destino, Gloin y Oin negaban con la cabeza mientras Dwalin alcanzaba a su líder.

-Si ocupa algo mi bella dama…no dude en decirme –Kili se acercaba con alegría a Ororo, quien le tomo la cabeza con brusquedad.

-Sera mejor que mires para otro lado muchacho….no soy tu tipo te lo aseguro – sonrió la mujer al ver que el pequeño solo le sonreía.

-Ves te dije…lamento lo de mi hermano, suele ser muy atrabancado –se disculpó Fili – aunque aún tengo dudas sobre lo que nos mostró allá atrás – dando referencia a la pelea contra los wargos.

-No la molesten muchachos – Dori decía a los jóvenes – Cuando ella quiera hablar lo hará-

-Gracias –la mujer sonrió, mientras Gandalf le tomaba el hombro –y bien…me podrías decir lo que la lanza es…tenemos un análisis pendiente –

La mujer sonrió al ver que en efecto tenia referencias de la majestuosa arma que estaba cuidando, el camino era largo…y ahora era parte de la compañía como un ilegal. O al menos eso sentía, pero era mejor que ser una mutante cuidando sus habilidades de las personas normales, pues ellos no le temían a pesar de lo que vieron acercándose a ella con curiosidad, los enanos eran muy ruidosos cuando de hablar, cantar y burlarse de los más pequeños se trataba.

Siempre viendo que Thorin mantenía serio y alejado de los demás junto a Gandalf para planear un camino, si esto sería más largo que esperaba….ahora si iba camino a un cuento de leyenda que cuando regresara a su hogar no dudaría en escribir e imprimir….como esas historias de Narnia y el león Aslan…ella tendría una historia de Elfos, enanos, magos, hombres y Hobbit….entre criaturas monstruosas y asquerosas que vio…le faltaba la parte de acción…sentía que solo era el intro, ahora si estaba metida en algo que pondría a prueba sus habilidades de mutante.

XXXXXX

Muy bien…este es mi primer crossover del Hobbit con XMEN… a ver cómo le va a Ororo con el nuevo viaje que se metió, a pesar de no ser aceptada por el líder, este primer fic lo base en la película pues esta me inspiro, espero plasmar bien a los personajes aquí mostrados, aunque entre tanto enano con nombres casi parecidos me olvido de mencionarlos.

Tormenta siempre es analítica a su alrededor, pero cuando alguien la subestima o menosprecia se vuelve arrogante, fría y sarcástica, al menos eso quise plasmar después de todo en lo que he visto de comics la considero una buen líder.

Gracias


	2. ARCHIVO 2 TRAVESIA

Hola después de mucho tiempo, ahora si viene la parte más o menos de acción o al menos el intro, espero lo disfruten.

Gracias lucyuchiha por el comentario en serio me esforcé por subirlo lo más rápido cuando firmaste, pero bueno el esfuerzo se hizo y no tengo tanto acceso a las películas, más aparte perdí un poco el hilo de la historia, eso de escribir varios fic a la vez no es de dios.

Gracias y disfruten, espero y les guste (de nuevo)

XXXXXXXXXXX

ARCHIVO 2: TRAVESIA

Después de aquel encuentro con los wargos y los orcos, se mantuvieron en silencio por todo el camino, la chica de tez morena aun sentía la hostilidad del líder, pero era algo que no le importaba, mucho agradecía internamente el entrenamiento como X-men porque las caminatas por las montañas se volvieron escabrosas, además de fría.

Todos esperaban impacientes entre las rocas, Gandalf había mandado a Bilbo a verificar el lugar, pues en la noche se escucharon aullidos del enemigo cerca, los orcos les seguían el paso, ella se hubiese ofrecido en ser parte de la exploración pero ya tenia suficientes problemas con el líder, como para atenuar esa rencilla.

Fue en ese momento que el hobbit se acerco algo apresurado y cansado por la exploración, todos los enanos se acercaron a el para esperar el informe que traía, pues su gesto era de preocupación.

-¿Qué viste? -pregunto la mujer al pequeño, quien a duras penas recuperaba el aliento.

-Vi wargos y orcos, no muy lejos de aquí- todos se alarmaron ante la insinuación de ser perseguidos tan cerca.

-¿Te vieron?-cuestión Gandalf, a lo que negó el hobbit de inmediato-¡Ven! Tan escurridizo como un ratón-dijo con una sonrisa grande, y todos los demás enanos se alegraban de este echo, pues por fin su ladrón hacia lo que se debió hacer desde un principio…habilidades innatas de alguien con sus cualidades, pero el pequeño se esforzaba por decir algo, pero los enanos lo felicitaban.

-¡Calmados chicos!-pidio la joven al ver que nadie dejaba hablar al hobbit, todos la miraron extrañados por la repentina alzada de voz, de aquella que se mantuvo al margen de todos, exceptuando los intentos de coquetería de Killi, las disculpas de Fili, los consejos de Gandalf y Balin….la mayoría por no tener problemas con Thorin no le dirigían la palabra.

-¿Qué mas viste?-cuestiono el Peregrino gris cuando todos se calmaron por la repentina acción de la joven.

-Hay algo mas a parte de nuestros perseguidores-exclamo entre respiraciones agitadas Bolsón, aun recargándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, por un momento la mujer observo la mirada de preocupación del mago –Era algo mas grande-

-¿Cómo un oso?- Se rasco su barba con tranquilidad Bilbo miro a la joven, pero asentó.

-Hay mas peligros que un Orco- Oin dijo algo consternado por aquel descubrimiento, los demás enanos también exclamaban sus preocupaciones.

-Gandalf no es momento para regresar…hemos avanzado demasiado- La mujer se acerco al mago-puedo crear una distracción para ir a un lugar seguro- se ofreció.

-Hay que ir a una cabaña cerca- Gandalf se giro al grupo-es de un amigo mío…pero hay que apresurarnos si nos agarra por completo la noche, nos alcanzaran-

-¿Los orcos?-cuestionó Gloin un poco apresurado, todos empezaban a tomar sus cosas para alinearse y seguir por el espeso bosque que se alzaba frente a ellos, pero Thorin aun desconfiado de las palabras del mago iba a espetar algo, sin embargo un rugido y rasgar de arboles los alerto.

-¡Corran!-El mago amplio sus ojos al sentirse atrapado, el rugido se escuchaba mas cerca, Bilbo por un momento no supo que hacer, siendo tomado por la mujer rápidamente…era mas fuerte de lo que parecía.

-Maldición…yo huyendo de un Oso-exclamo la dama al girarse y alzar sus manos, sin embargo fue interrumpida por el mago antes de realizar una acción ofensiva –¿Mithrandir?-cuestiono algo intrigada por aquel impedimento…solo recibiendo una negación por parte del peregrino, ella corriendo de igual manera.

La incertidumbre y desesperación por verse seguidos los había tomado por completo, entre arboles y raíces, esquivaban de manera rápida, el hobbit si no fuera por ayuda de la mujer o algún enano se hubiese quedado atrás por mucho.

Una enorme pradera se abrió paso enfrente a ellos, el rugido se escuchaba un poco mas cerca, entre apresuro del mago para seguir, la mujer no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, pero no era momento de preguntar, el mago era claro en hacer que no hiciera daño al animal ¿Pero porque? ¿A caso existirá la sociedad protectora de animales en este mundo y no se dio cuenta?

-Ahí esta- el mago apunto frenéticamente a una pequeña choza que se alzaba en aquel campo de manera silenciosa y sospechosa, al estar en el marco de aquella pequeña entrada, pues era rodeada por una frágil barda, el mago uno a uno conto hasta terminar con el ultimo, entrando frenéticamente.

La mujer pudo divisar antes de cerrar la puerta a lo lejos, una gran sombra que rugía con rabia, como buscando algo, sin embargo se retiro….y la salida fue bloqueada por el mago cerrándola de inmediato.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Dwalin algo cansado por la corrida en ese momento, todos los enanos de igual manera caían sobre sus pies para descansar y recuperar el aliento, por un momento se vieron atrapados, como esa vez en la cueva.

-¿Estábamos huyendo de un oso?-cuestiono la mujer –Mithrandir porque no me dejaste actuar, sabes muy bien que podía interceder-

-No dudo de tus intenciones Mi señora-exclamo el mago algo agitado por la corrida, la única que se veía fresca era la dama, pues su entrenamiento y peleas le valían la pena su condición física –Pero no hubiese sido conveniente que lo atacara-

-¿Por qué?-espeto entre jadeos Bilbo, cuando por fin pudo recuperar algo de aire.

-Porque es el dueño de este lugar- el mago se sentó en un lugar cerca, recargándose en su bastón…todos lo miraron con alerta por el comentario dado.

-Como nos escondemos en el lugar del enemigo-Thorin comento algo molesto por la decisión tomada por el mago, sin consultarle antes y avisarle de los peligros.

-No te alertes, Thorin escudo de roble-El mago alzo su mano para calmar al enano –Tengo mis razones…las cuales son muy buenas…ahora todos a descansar- ordeno.

Los enanos en un inicio se miraron extrañados, era la casa del que los estuvo siguiendo… ¿Qué clase de planes tenia Gandalf respecto a eso?, pero sus pies temblaban, los enanos eran buenos corriendo a cortas distancias, pero eso les dreno por completo la poca energía que guardaron después de las cuevas…aun siendo seguido por los orcos.

-Entonces conoces al dueño de este lugar-la dama pregunto después de un rato, los enanos olvidaron esa pregunta, pues aun Thorin se escuchaba refunfuñando por debajo algo molesto aun por la situación, sin embargo con esa pregunta todos giraron al mago.

-Bueno es un conocido-contesto el anciano ya de nuevo sintiéndose en medio de un mar de miradas llenas de dudas-Se llama Beorn y es un cambia pieles-

-¿Cambia pieles?-cuestiono Bilbo un poco extrañado por esas palabras.

-Un mimetista o transmutador –La mujer interrumpió lo que diría el hobbit, en su mundo había gente asi...consideradas mutantes, sin embargo ese mundo la sorprendía tanto-Asi que su forma trasformada fue el oso que vimos-el mago asentó.

-No se te pasa ningún detalle-Balin aplaudió las observaciones de la mujer, inclusive se pudo escuchar un suspiro salido de Kili de manera soñadora, ocasionando que fuera golpeado por su hermano.

-Digna discípula del más sabio elfo-el mago le dio una sonrisa de medio lado –aunque también les debo advertir que no es muy aficionado a los enanos tampoco-

-Que otro detalle se te olvido mencionar-Oin alzo una ceja con duda, ante la nueva información dada.

-Entonces que haremos-Bofur alzo sus manos –si no recuerdas Gandalf...somos enanos, y no solo uno- bufo.

-Mañana veremos-dijo el mago despreocupadamente-ahora descansen mientras puedan-soluciono de la manera mas simple.

xxxxxxxxXXXXX

La mujer se había mantenido alerta durante toda la noche, los comentarios de Gandalf no la dejaron tranquila por un momento, leyó en sus estudios algo sobre esa especie, una realmente desconfiada y torturada por los orcos, internamente pedía que fuera mas el odio hacia esa especie que a los enanos y que los ayudara sea cual fuera la meta del mago, hacia ellos favorablemente.

El sonido de madera cortando la saco de su pequeña ensoñación levantándose en estado de alerta, y al parecer no era la unida, también los demás enanos hicieron esa acción tomando las armas que traían consigo.

-¡Shh!-Gandalf ordeno a todos –Como les dije anoche Beorn no es aficionado a los enanos, asi que saldremos a saludarlos Bilbo, Ororo y yo en un inicio, cuando de la señal salen en par-

-¿Eso evitara que nos corte la cabeza o nos coma?-cuestiono Ori, quien en verdad apreciaba su cuello y pensaba ocupar la cabeza cuando llegaran a Erebor.

-No lo se-dijo dudosamente el mago gris, para decepción de los demás, eso no era para nada un rayo de esperanza para todos.

-¿Y bien entonces?-Thorin espeto con el rostro severo hacia el mago gris, quien solo le sonrio.

-No te preocupes, eso lo alivianara un poco- Gandalf se dirigió a la puerta –Vamos-ordeno al Hobbit que no quería salir de la seguridad que le brindaba aquella cabaña.

-Vamos Bilbo-la mujer empujo al pequeño, ante bufidos de este...los rayos del sol estaban fuertes y ahí unos pasos adelante, un hombre de apariencia robusta cortaba fácilmente unos troncos, Ororo pudo sentir que el hobbit temblaba-cálmate-pidió y este asentó.

-Hola-saludo el mago gris, como si fuera un paseo por la pradera y el hombre frente a ellos no fuera tan amenazante, aunque la mutante ya tomaba sus precauciones, no lo mataría por cosas de conservación y el hecho que era el último de su especie…solo lo atontaría.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-espeto el hombre al girar con sus ojos salvajes y postura ofensiva, aferrándose al hacha que hace poco ocupaba contra esos troncos.

-Yo solo soy un mago viajero por estos lados-dijo simplemente el anciano-Gandalf el gris me conocen muy a menudo-pauso para mirar un poco la reacción del hombre, que aun mantenía su posición sin acercarse ni alejarse- eh escuchado de usted, Beorn cambia pieles- cambio a un tono cortes.

-Pues yo no escuchado de ti, pero conozco a alguien que me recuerdas- el hombre dejo caer su hacha-Radagast si bien lo conoces- el mago asentó- pero los demás…quienes son-cuestiono apuntando despectivamente a la dama y al pequeño, que se encogió mas al ver esa mirada salvaje puesta en el.

-Mi nombre es Ororo-dijo la chica de manera cortés, le molestaba la actitud desdeñosa del hombre salvaje, pero entendía la desconfianza y actitud-y el es Bilbo Bolsón un hobbit- presento al pequeño que no contesto de lo nerviosos que se encontraba, tragando grueso.

-Vaya nunca escuche de los Hobbits-el hombre dijo de manera austera –aunque tampoco vi una hija de los hombres con su tono de piel y vestimenta- su mirada se volvió hacia la mujer de manera interesada.

-Me lo han dicho mucho-dijo la mujer un poco molesta, pero el hombre solo amplio su sonrisa –y bien… son los únicos-pregunto cambiando el tema, era interesante ver a la mujer, pues en su vida vio algo mas llamativo, pero no era el momento y respetaba un poco a la dama que le plasmaba algo de cortesía a pesar de conocerla en poco tiempo.

-Bueno somos nosotros y unos cuantos compañeros mas-hizo una seña el mago Blanco y salió Thorin junto a Dwalin- El es Thorin escudo de roble y Balin- uno saludo mientras el otro dio una mirada de reconocimiento austera y ajena.

-Enanos-espeto el hombre salvaje con algo de resentimiento, mirando al mago por algo de explicaciones.

-Ellos si son enanos-respondió antes de que Thorin dijera algo, la dama y el hobbit solo se quedaron en silencio- van al otro lado del bosque negro para visitar a su familia-explico brevemente.

-Si son dos, este bien-el hombre se trato de calmar, pero vio un gesto en el mago que le hizo preguntar algo que temía-hay mas-susurro y el anciano hizo otra seña.

-Nori y Ori- se presentaron los enanos nerviosamente, pues si las miradas matara hubieran caído al momento de pisar la escalera que estaba fuera.

-Cuatro enanos- el cambia pieles trato de mantener la compostura, sentía su sangre hirviendo…pero unos pocos enanos no lo harían enojarse.

-De echo- Gandalf no sabia si hacer la seña, pues la reacción del cambia pieles estaba empeorando, sin querer hizo la seña varias veces…la única que se dio cuenta fue Ororo.

-Esto empeorara-susurro solo llamando la atención del hobbit que se encontraba tenso por el ambiente que se alzaba en ese, según el, hermoso día.

Los enanos se precipitaron por las escaleras cayendo todos juntos, unos arriba de otros…y para su desdicha Bombur fue el ultimo en rodar por aquellas escaleras, quejido de todos los enanos se escuchaban mientras Ori, Nori y Balin ayudaban a levantarse.

Thorin los miraba con severidad cuando todos ya se habían levantado, entre disculpas y sacudiéndose sus ropas, miraron al hombre salvaje….tartamudearon un poco para presentarse, pues no se veía amistoso el hombre desde su punto de vista, sin embargo por extraña razón aun se contenía.

-Dori, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin y Bombur-presento el mago apresuradamente apuntándolos uno a uno-lamento las molestias- dijo claramente al molesto cambia pieles-todos fuimos atacados por Orcos la otra noche, y tuvimos una dura pelea…es por eso que llegamos aquí-explico.

-¿Orcos?- el severo hombre salvaje suavizo un poco su gesto ante la mención de matanza de orcos, cambiándolo por un amplia y tosca sonrisa-hubieran empezado por ahí…aun odio a los enanos…no los aprecio que digamos, pero si matan orcos son bienvenidos en esta humilde choza- dio unas palmadas al mago aliviado.

Ya dentro de la choza el hombre ofreció un poco de comida y asiento para los desconfiados enanos, pues no habían tenido una buena impresión por parte de el-Vamos con confianza…les dije, no aprecio a los enanos, pero odio mas a los orcos-dijo al golpear la mesa con fuerza.

Ororo veía todo calmadamente, como si estuviera impuesta a ese tipo de reacciones…de alguna manera le recordaba a Wolverine en algunos aspectos, en lo tosco y con arranques salvajes, solo exceptuando el hecho que no tenia las garras y el otro no se transformaba en oso.

-Y bien, cual es la verdadera razón por la que vienen por estos lados-dijo el hombre salvaje al mirar a la compañía- vamos no es como si me hubiera creído eso de viajar para visitar a un pariente, hace mucho tiempo que los enanos no pasan por estos lados…al menos que vayan a ese lugar-

-Que intuitivo- alabo la mujer al escuchar el comentario del hombre salvaje, quien solo alzo su copa hacia la dama.

-Nosotros solo queremos pasar a través del bosque negro-interrumpió Gandalf, podía sentir la molestia de Thorin al comentario de la mujer a quien no le importaba ser observada de manera hostil por parte del líder…se había acostumbrado-y estamos siendo perseguidos por un grupo de orcos-declaro a lo que el hombre salvaje amplio sus ojos.

-Vaya…entonces ocuparan ayuda-comento Beorn a lo que asentó el mago gris-lo único que les puedo ofrecer es un transporte…pero me aseguraran de que los regresaran cuando lleguen al bosque negro-

Todos los enanos se miraron mutuamente extrañados por aquella rapidez en cuanto a la ayuda, pues el hombre había jurado y declarado no ser fiel a los enanos, pero ahora le mostraba un poco de gentileza de esa manera.

-Usted nos ayudara asi simplemente-cuestiono Bilbo no tan convencido de aquella solución, inclusive Gandalf se mostraba asombrado por aquella rapidez.

-Claro… solo aseguren de matarlos lentamente a todos los orcos que encuentren- El hombre salvaje dijo-con eso será el mínimo de pago, por lo que le hicieron a mi gente-espeto con odio y rencor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento-Tenga por seguro eso Beorn- la mujer conocía ese sentimiento de venganza y persecución por solo ser lo que son, y lo que pueden hacer…había leído como los cambia pieles eran torturados y capturados sin posibilidad de ser ayudados.

-Eso ni aunque lo digas mujer, nosotros mataremos cuanto orco se nos atraviese- Thorin dijo con firmeza aun mas clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos azules, que solo dieron una media sonrisa, mientras se cruzo de brazos, parecía de nuevo una guerra entre egos, siendo interrumpida por carcajadas del hombre salvaje.

-Bella y con actitud…me agradas mujer-Beorn dijo de manera mas alegre-lastima por aquellos que irán con ustedes en el viaje, pues entre dos orgullos igual de grandes sin oportunidad de ceder, les deseo suerte-miro a los demás enanos, al hobbit y por ultimo a Gandalf quien suspiro.

-Si, eso no hay duda- Kili guiñaba el ojo a la mujer que no apartaba la mirada del líder, ocasionando algo de decepción del enano al no ser tomado en cuenta en aquella guerra de miradas, ganándose unas palmadas de Bofur y Fili por eso.

Al poco rato los ponis y caballos estaban siendo preparados para el grupo, la dama por un momento observo aquella criatura, era hermosa y de bello pelaje –Ella cuidara de ti…si tu cuidas de el- dijo Beorn un tanto extrañado por la actitud precavida de la mujer –Es acaso que no has montado antes-cuestiono a lo que negó la mujer.

-Si eh montado antes-acepto-es solo que me trae algunos recuerdos que había olvidado-declaro un tanto extrañada, pero luego de nuevo sintió esa mirada del hombre salvaje, todos los enanos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos preparando alimento y equipaje, pues la dama era la única que tenia sus pertenencias y los enanos solo sus armas –Eh notado que me observas mucho… ¿acaso sucede algo?-

-No es solo eso- el hombre salvaje declaro, el era un poco mas alto que la mujer pero aun asi la miro-su esencia es muy natural para mi, como si fuera parte de este lugar…pero a la vez no-

-Es una explicación larga, pero asi quedara solamente-la mujer no quería entrar a detalles, aquellos que solamente sabia Elrond –Pero supongo que son por mis habilidades-declaro.

-¿Qué clase de habilidades tienes?-cuestiono extrañado el hombre, pero fue interrumpido por el mago gris, quien se acercaba.

-Agradezco tu ayuda Beorn y nos aseguraremos de que regresen los ponis y caballos cuando lleguemos al bosque negro- el mago dio unas palmadas al hombre salvaje quien solo dio su apoyo.

-Solo tengan cuidado, últimamente el bosque negro se ha vuelto mas oscuro y peligroso-declaro al grupo que ya estaba trepando a sus transporte, inclusive la mujer –Me gustaría verlos de nuevo en unas condiciones menos hostiles-

-Si eso no es hostil-susurro Ori a Bifur, recibiendo un golpe de Bofur que también lo escucho…aunque todos aceptaban que el recibimiento no fue muy bueno, aun recordando la mirada inquisidora por parte de Beorn.

-Espero regresar por mas de esa comida-Ahora comento Bombur a Bifur, quien solo le dio una sonrisa compartida con Nori y Ori, Gloin también lo escucho y sonrio levemente.

-Gracias por el cumplido...aun viniendo de un enano-declaro Beorn de manera alegre pero algo despectiva-y seria un placer volverla a ver, extraña dama-se dirigió a la mujer quien solo asentó con orgullo al ser reconocida por ese hombre, en serio Wolverine se llevaría bien con el, declaro en sus adentros.

-Tienes competencia-susurro Fili a Kili, quien solo sonrio nerviosamente, pero las miradas fulminantes de Thorin los hizo tragar grueso.

-Vamos que el tiempo apremia-ordeno Thorin-gracias por su ayuda Beorn, nosotros le agradecemos y tendremos cuidado-el otro solo los despidió a lo lejos, el camino fue muy tranquilo sin ningún enemigo divisado, solo de ves en cuanto observaban un oso a lo lejos…pero por petición del mago solo era dejarlo pasar.

-Sera Beorn-susurro el hobbit quien había montado con la mujer.

-Lo mas seguro es que asi sea- Ororo simplemente comento al ver de nuevo aquella figura escondida en unos arboles lejanos, pues el bosque era dejado atrás abriéndose paso por una pradera frondosa.

Despues de indefinido tiempo cabalgando hacia el punto donde era su objetivo, el bosque negro se alzo amenazante hacia ellos de manera alarmante, la dama podía sentir cierta desconfianza y desolación por parte de aquellos arboles retorcidos, cuando por fin estuvieron al alcance bajaron de su trasporte.

-Vayan de regreso-la mujer susurro a su caballo el cual relincho, como si estuviera escuchando con atención…los demás ponis hicieron lo mismo, como si estuvieran siendo guiados por este…sin embargo algo detienen al mago…quien observa con inquietud mas de cerca aquellos arboles.

-¿Sucede algo Gandalf?-cuestiono Bilbo un poco extrañado por la actitud del anciano, quien observaba mas de cerca la flora decadente del sitio, pero luego se detuvo en seco…como si estuviera escuchando algo…girando hacia Thorin y el grupo en general.

-Me temo amigos, que aquí nuestros caminos se separan-declaro Gandalf, todos los enanos se alarmaron al ver que el partiría.

-Porque nos dejas ahora….en este momento que mas necesitamos de tu ayuda-declaro Thorin enfadado por la decisión del mago, quien solo frunció el ceño.

-Confió en que ustedes pueden pasar este lugar- regaño el mago- no necesitan de un viejo mago como yo para atravesarlo… pues solo deben mantenerse en el sendero, pues magia protege el sitio-

-Entonces nos dices eso ahora… menos nos puedes dejar-declaro el escudo del roble…aun mas enfadado, sabiendo que no era el único enano trastornado por aquella decisión precipitada, inclusive el Hobbit trago grueso sabiendo que el mago partiría, aun no se sentía a gusto con el grupo, luego miro a la mujer pues ella también no era muy bien aceptada por los enanos aun.

-Tengo otros asuntos mas urgentes-espeto el anciano ya un poco mas enfadado por las palabras tercas del enano-no los dejo por simple gusto-declaro-cosas mas oscuras se asoman por el lugar y tengo que confirmar un sitio…les aseguro que los veré en la montaña- esto ultimo calmo un poco a los enanos.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con la sensación siniestra que proviene un poco mas al sur-la dama declaro sorprendiendo al mago.

-Asi que también lo sientes-el anciano no sabio que tantas habilidades tenia la dama, pero la negativa de esta lo intrigo.

-Los arboles hablan…susurran cosas-la chica acariciaba un árbol cercano-se sienten tristes y asediados por algo en aquel lugar- explico, ningún enano entendía a que se refería.

-¿Hablas con los arboles?-cuestiono Nori, y la dama acepto ese punto.

-No solo truenos…ahora la naturaleza también-espeto Dwalin un poco asombrado por las nuevas aclaraciones, Thorin miro inquisitivamente al grupo.

-Tu estabas inconsciente-Balin consolaba al líder del grupo-es algo que como dijeron antes, es mejor ver que contar-simplifico el anciano enano…ganándose un arqueo de ceja por parte de Thorin.

-Bien, entonces dejo en buenas manos el grupo- el mago le dio unas palmadas a Ororo, quien se veía algo preocupada-No te preocupes, solo iré a ver…nada mas-calmo, mientras se volvía a subir a su caballo –Adiós y cuídense…y por favor no se muevan del sendero-exclamo por ultimo al desaparecer entre aquel panorama.

Los enanos se miraron mutuamente con pesar, pues el viaje se les tornaba algo mas difícil –Vamos…este camino después de todo es nuestro- Thorin dio el primer paso entre aquella penumbra, sendero abierto entre arboles torcidos y negros se veían amenazantes, haciendo tragar grueso a cada incauto enano.

Bilbo estaba mas que asombrado por el nuevo panorama, delante de ellos se alzaba el sendero que tanto menciono Gandalf, sin embargo repentinamente cayo al tropezar por una rama –Cuidado-la mujer comento al pequeño, quien agradeció el gesto de ser auxiliado por la dama.

-Lo siento, tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez-dijo el hobbit un poco apenado por la ayuda…pero al mirarla vio unos ojos cautelosos a su alrededor -¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono, pues no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ingresaron…pero inclusive los demás también se veían algo distraídos.

-No se queden atrás-exigió el líder con severidad a los dos que se quedaron un poco rezagado del grupo, el tiempo por un momento pareció tan largo…ya los enanos estaban llegando al limite de su paciencia pues no veían la salida, seguros de que con lo que caminaron ya llevarían la mitad del bosque recorrido.

-Tan largo era-cuestiono Oin entre jadeos por el cansancio pero sus suplicas fueron escuchadas al encontrar la primera irregular de su camino monótono, entre arboles y espesas telarañas que se alzaban sospechosamente en lo alto, inclusive Ororo las examino con mucho cuidado.

-Demasiada espesa-susurro al notar que todos habían parado a orillas de ese insalubre arroyo, la telaraña la había tomado con una rama que encontró cerca acercándose un poco mas al árbol –Hay que tener cuidado, hay mas cosas habitando el lugar-sugirió al resto, quien solo asentó.

-Hay que cruzar esto-exclamo Dwalin al grupo siendo apoyado por Thorin, pero solo unas ramas delgadas y otras tanto gruesa lograban ir al otro lado del arroyo de manera segura, ninguno quería cruzar sin saber que podrían caer a ese estanque, que la mayoría estaba seguro…que no era muy bueno como cualquier rio.

-Primero el más ligero-sugirió Oin y todos miraron al hobbit que trago grueso, al ser el sujeto de pruebas para ver las ramas más resistentes.

-Adelante nuestro buen ladrón-dio una sonrisa Kili al grupo, Ororo solo se cruzo de brazos en espera del siguiente movimiento, las ramas no se veía seguro pero vio que el pequeño se las arreglo para cruzar y decirle a los demás cual rama era segura.

-Que Bombur sea el ultimo-exclamo Dori al enano rechoncho.

-¿Por qué yo siempre al ultimo?-exclamo ofendido el compañero de compañía al siempre dejarlo al final.

-Por tu ligereza-comento Kili con sarcasmo golpeando a su hermano que rieron por la ocurrencia.

-Déjense de tonterías-espeto Thorin fulminando con la mirada a los enanos que ya estaban riendo en esa difícil situación, callando de inmediato.

-Yo voy al último- la mujer dijo un poco cansada de la indecisión del grupo, dándole una sonrisa al regordete amigo.

-No Dama Ororo, yo iré al ultimo-dijo resignado Bombur al verse comprometido por la mujer, quien le dio unas palmadas para que se adelantara.

-Adelante no tenemos tiempo para otra pelea, no caminare si tú no lo haces antes que yo- ordeno al alzar la ceja, sus ojos azules retadores hicieron al regordete tragar grueso e ir a regañadientes hacia esa rama, tambaleante por unos momentos mientras los demás se encontraban observando desde el otro lado.

Fueron momento de incertidumbre para la Dama, ya sabia porque lo dejaban al último...y si...era por su rapidez bien dicha por Kili, pero aun asi no le importaba mucho, era necesario tener en cuenta que el corría mas peligro que los demás en caer, por su tamaño y falta de movilidad hasta cierto punto, pues en batalla era todo lo contrario.

-¡Wow!-exclamo tambaleante Bombur a punto de caer de un lado a otro, los enanos apresuraban al enano al verlo en peligro de ir hacia esas aguas oscuras…sin saber que magia o maldición podrían contener, en ese momento un paso en falso y vio las copas oscuras del árbol, siendo tomado por la barba, la cual se saco un grito…

-Estuvo cerca-susurro entre dientes la mujer quien se sujetaba con maestría de la rama un poco mas arriba de ella, a pesar de su esbelta figura podía soportar el peso del enano – ¡Oh! Vaya…si eres pesado-aseguro para bufidos del enano que no contestaba nada, pues su barba era su salvación.

La mujer pudo sentir como su mano cedía al peso, asi que respiro hondo y cuando abrió los ojos el enano se asusto por lo que vio…aquellos azules zafiros desaparecieron dejando unas cuencas blancas envolviendo al enano regordete en un viento fuerte, lanzándolo hacia el grupo que miraba expectante lo que sucedía desde el punto que estaban.

Ororo ignoro las miradas recriminantes de los enanos ante la brusquedad, pero ella solo se limito a cruzar de una manera suave, completamente ajena al hecho de estar entre ramas y con la posibilidad de caer, como si ese estado no le afectara por completo…sorprendiendo al austero enano que no apartaba la mirada de los movimientos agiles de la mujer.

-Es mas de lo que aparenta-comento Balin al enano, quien recupero su compostura de inmediato girándose hacia otro punto, la chica por fin llegaba a otro lado, siendo ayudada por Kili con un gesto entre encantado y sorprendido, la mujer solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento la brusquedad Bombur-dijo la mujer al dar la mano al enano que se tambaleaba y esforzaba para levantarse, los enanos debajo de el (Oin, Gloin, Bofur y Bifur quienes fueron las victimas) se quejaban después de que el peso les fue quitado encima.

Los demás enanos y el hobbit solo rieron por aquella escena, pues la dama levantaba al enano refunfuñando algo de su barba…mientras los demás se quejaban de porque a ellos.

-Sigamos-ordeno Thorin secamente, los demás siguieron en silencio…aun asi agradeciendo el gesto de apoyar a su regordete compañero…que a pesar de la fuerza aplicada y la extraña manera en que fue lanzado, les fue de ayuda pues no querían que nadie cayera victima de aquello que yacía en el lago negro…aun asi quedándose en duda de que era ese extraño viento.

La mujer noto que el viaje se alargaba de nuevo como antes de cruzar ese extraño lago oscuro, pareciera que pasaron días desde que cruzaron por esas ramas, la mujer por fin se dio cuenta de algo…ella se había quedado atrás de nuevo evitando contacto con el líder, por el bien de la compañía.

-No se aparten del sendero-Bilbo grito desesperado al grupo que empezaba a caminar hacia otro punto, ya desesperados por salir del lugar, las telarañas se hacían mas espesas y constante entre los arboles…

-¡Oh! Genial…ahora tendré que reagrupar a la compañía-la mujer rodo los ojos-es acaso que no escuchan o no recuerdan lo que dijo Gandalf-el único que la escucho fue Bilbo, quien solo alzo los hombros sin saber que mas hacer, los dos tuvieron que seguir…el hobbit titubeo un poco al apartarse…pero ya no había marcha atrás, no podía dejar que una dama se adelantara sola, siendo que los enanos ya estaban en un punto menos confiable de guías prospectos.

-Thorin…Thorin-la dama gritaba al grupo que seguía murmurando cosas sobre un camino por el otro lado, sin embargo nadie se molestaba en observarla...eso era extraño, porque inclusive Kili tampoco lo hacia…siendo que era del tipo de enanos que aprovechaba una oportunidad para hacer un gesto o algo hacia ella.

-No escuchan-exclamo Bilbo recordando sobre la magia que menciono Gandalf, esto lo había puesto mas sobre presión…era un error completamente apartarse del sendero…eso era seguro, y ahora sus compañeros parecían empecinados a ir a un lugar sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras.

La mujer respiro hondo tratando de no mandar volando a los enanos…aunque eso no era una mala idea, después de todo…sonriendo con malicia, ellos no eran los únicos fastidiados por caminar en círculos, sonrio imperceptiblemente y una ventisca lanzo a cada desprevenido (Bifur, Oin y Bofur).

-Que te pasa mujer-espeto Thorin al verse casi estrellado en una corteza de árbol.

-No es momento de discutir-corto la dama sin perder su calma, por fin ya tenia la atención requerida-Ya nos salimos del sendero…y llevamos rato hablándoles –miro a todos los enanos, inclusive aquellos que se iban levantando-Parecían fuera de si y no reaccionaban-

-Eso no es excusa para lanzarnos de esa manera-se quejo el austero enano aun encarando a la mujer, o al menos manteniéndole la mirada…esta solo dio un largo y tedioso suspiro, los enanos y en especial este le sacaban de quicio.

-Fue lo mas efectivo, como dije antes…ninguno reaccionaba…-alzo los hombros restándole importancia a su acción, inclusive escucho bufidos de los demás –y ahora…que camino tomaremos - se cruzó de brazos aun enfrente de Thorin-tienes alguna idea de lo que hicieron-

Thorin torció la boca al darse cuenta que en verdad habían perdido el sendero, caminaron un poco para encontrarlo, pues estaban seguros que no se habían alejado mucho, pero otra vez se volvía mas extraño el camino.

Cuando por fin pararon, todos se miraron apesumbrados…lo primero que Gandalf les advirtió y lo hicieron, el Hobbit también se sentía agobiado por esa decisión…pero ya no tenia remedio.

-Bien…-la mujer se levanto después de haberse sentado en una roca cercana, para pensar un poco sobre el camino seguir, se paso la mano sobre aquella cabellera blanca y poso sus ojos azulen en aquellas copas de arboles que cubrían de los rayos de sol, alzo sus manos de manera paralela-Iré a echar un vistazo-

El viento volvió a soplar como la vez que lanzo a Bombur, todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por la fuerza que tenia y el polvo que lanzaba, cuando lo volvieron a abrir la mujer ya no estaba frente a ellos, dejando solo una brisa y unos consternados enanos.

-Primero Gandalf y ahora la mujer-Thorin se torció los brazos dispuesto a seguir el camino.

-Esperen, dijo que iría a echar un vistazo… ¿no sería bueno esperarla?…-el hobbit de inmediato dijo porque el grupo se adelantaba, Thorin solo lo fulmino con la mirada…sin embargo repentinamente todo era negro para ellos….algo estaba ahí, algo que estaba esperando un descuido.

XXXXXXXX

Ororo veía con asombro aquel panorama, el atardecer se complementaba con el color de las copas de los arboles, parecía un lugar completamente ajeno a lo que veía abajo…flotaba con tranquilidad olvidando por completo la desesperación de no verse apresada en ese lugar tenebroso.

-Bueno, ya vi la montaña-susurro al ver un punto donde un monumento engalanaba el horizonte con fuerza y añoranza…el hogar de los enanos aun estaba donde lo dejaron la ultima vez que observaron, solo era cuestión de seguir por ese camino.

Bajo para encontrarse con los demás, sin embargo al llegar al suelo no vio a nadie por completo -¿Me abran dejado?-se cuestiono, no extrañada de que lo hubieran hecho…con el líder que cargaban y el odio que le tenia, no le asombraba, sin embargo repentinamente un chillido la hizo voltear hacia arriba –Vaya…una pequeña araña-dijo al esquivar la telaraña que la apresaría.

XXXXXXXXX

Ororo recuperaba su tranquilidad después de acabar con la ultima araña, siendo rodeada por cadáveres boca arriba de las mismas criaturas, unas quemadas otras cortadas…su espada le fue de gran ayuda en momento de crisis…no quería depender de sus habilidades mutantes, aun si la compañía lo recibió bien, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían los demás, aun un tanto impuesta a ser señalada como monstruo o cosa subnormal…

Se disponía a seguir su camino ya que ahora planeaba encontrar el nido de esas criaturas, ya no estaba del todo segura que la hayan abandonado y dejado atrás, otro problema para ella… tendría que buscar en las copas de los arboles, los susurros de los mismos eran torcidos por la oscuridad…sin embargo no era opción seguir sus consejos.

Aun en sus ropas tenia unos cuantos rasguños y telarañas colgadas en su cabello blanco-si que es pegajoso-dijo al quitarse esa pequeña cosa, aunque le estiro un poco lo pudo arrancar, analizándolo un poco mas de cerca…-se podría hacer seda de buena calidad con esto-comento con ironía…el bosque estaba plagado de eso.

Sin embargo repentinamente unos arcos salieron de los arboles, dibujándose hacia ella de manera hostil -¿Quién eres y como sobreviviste a las arañas?-cuestiono una voz en lo alto, unos elfos de vestimentas austeras ya estaban checando los cadáveres de las criaturas.

Ororo solo alzo sus manos, no tenia intención de hacerse de enemigos en el lugar, mucho menos que se enteraran de sus habilidades…escucho de Elrond que los elfos Silvanos se aislaron del mundo exterior por alguna extraña razón, aunque ahora lo tenia contemplado de cerca entendía el porque, la mejor defensa contra el enemigo…era cerrar las fronteras y no dejar entrar ningún intruso.

-Soy solo un viajero-dijo la mujer aun sintiendo las miradas de las sombras por parte de los elfos, los que se encontraban abajo analizaban los cadáveres con mas detenimiento.

-Quítenle sus armas- otra voz se escucho a lo lejos, pronto vio los rostros de varios de ellos, todos tenían la misma vestimenta…muy diferente a Rivendel pues eran mas adaptados a las batallas, cuando sintió que le arrebataban su espada, una mujer elfo la miro con detenimiento.

-Buena espada-exclamo asombrada la elfo al desenvainarla y verla mas de cerca-has de ser una guerrera temible, para ser una hija del hombre-

-Gracias-simplemente contesto la mujer, era extraño recibir elogios aun siendo apuntada de manera hostil por los demás elfos, pero esa chica se veía más liberal de cierta manera, menos austera que los demás…su mirada era de curiosidad por saber más de ella…

-*Tauriel-una voz mandona se escucho detrás de la elfo, mientras ella se acomodaba esa espada entre sus pertenencias, algo que ocasiono a Ororo cierta molestia al verse desarmada y despojada de esa espada que le era concebida por Elrond, pero en otra ocasión la recuperaría.

-*Mi Señor Legolas-saludo la elfo y los demás al inclinarse levemente, el clavo sus ojos en la dama frente a el-*una hija del hombre con cabellos blancos como las estrellas y tez morena-sin ninguna expresión en su rostro ordeno-*llévenla frente a mi padre, los demás…hay que limpiar el lugar-ordeno al pasar de largo a la mujer de manera altiva.

-Vaya carácter-pensó Ororo, en su tiempo en esa tierra los elfos que conoció eran sabios y amables, los Silvanos no tenían una buena primera impresión para ella, la que según conoció como Tauriel le dio un signo de reconocimiento al alejarse detrás del elfo rubio, mientras los demás le enseñaban el camino, ella entendía el elfico…pero era una información que no necesitaban saber.

Sin embargo el grupo que se separaba fue detenido por un manada de arañas y viendo que no era necesaria por las habilidades innatas de los Elfos opto por aprovechar la situación se giró discretamente yendo por el lugar donde fueron los demás Elfos, pues seguro irían al nido de arañas…si sus amigos o compañeros (o lo que sean) no estaban en ese lugar, quería decir que en efecto la habían dejado.

XXXXXXXxxxxx

Los enanos corrían rápidamente después de ser liberados por Bilbo quien extrañamente se habia perdido en algún punto de la persecución, Thorin lideraba aquel equipo, todos peleando y librándose de aquel enemigo que se aferraba en comerlos.

-Todos unidos-gritaba con fuerza el líder, cuando fue detenido estrepitosamente por una araña que salió al paso cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba siendo rodeado por mas criaturas…sin embargo su vista se desvió a un punto en singular….y si para su fortuna, una persona bajaba ágilmente por aquella cuerda que era de la araña, la cual cayo muerta con un golpe certero de aquel improvisado salvador.

-Prepárense- Thorin y grupo se ponía en guardia para enfrentarse al nuevo enemigo, quien no era más que un elfo, haciendo que fueran más hostiles…pues lo apuntaba con un arco y flecha.

-No lo haría si fuera tu-dijo fríamente el elfo de cabellos rubios, mientras todos sus guardias los apuntaban de igual manera, las arañas cercas caían víctimas de estos...sin embargo los gritos de Kili alertaron a Fili.

-Kili-gritaba desesperado siendo detenido por uno de los guardias, mirando incrédulo el punto donde estaba los gritos, sin poder hacer nada.

XXXXX

Ororo escucho los gritos de Kili en algún punto apresurándose de inmediato hacia el lugar, solo pudo ver la maestría de la elfo de cabellos rojos que tenía en posesión su espada, aniquilar aquellas arañas ante miradas incrédulas de lo que pudo notar del enano.

-Un arma-espeto Kili sin ser escuchado, y cuando una araña se levantaba detrás de la descuidada elfo unos rayos cayeron del cielo matándolo en el instante, Ororo habia llegado oportunamente ante un aliviado enano, quien estaba a punto de ser comido…Tauriel la miro extrañada pues ella aseguraba que estaba siendo escoltada hacia su rey.

-Señora Ororo-decía con una amplia sonrisa el recién salvado, sin embargo por un momento también se desvió la mirada hacia la elfo, haciendo que la mujer arqueara la ceja….

-Vamos-ordeno la elfo ignorando las miradas del enano hacia ella –Tu también-dijo a la mujer quien solo suspiro, acababa de huir de un grupo y ahora caía junto a la compañía…que ironía.

-Mujer que estás haciendo aquí-Thorin dijo al ver a la chica reunirse con el grupo que era escoltado por los guardias élficos.

-Paseando, supongo-dijo estoicamente al ver a los que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Quítenles sus armas-ordeno el rubio y uno a uno fue despojado del armamento que traían, después de varios intentos por esconder navajas y pequeñas cuchillas que trataron de pasar desapercibidos siempre siendo notadas por aquellos captores, inclusive vio como Fili sacaba más cuchillas escondidas.

-Cuantas armas traían-cuestiono Ororo al enano junto a ella, quien alzo los hombros, las quejas se escuchaban al verse esculcados minuciosamente por todos…

-E eso es mío-grito Gloin al verse despojado de un pequeño collar, siendo abierto por aquel que reconoció como Legolas.

-¿Tu hermano?-cuestiono al ver la foto con un gesto estoico y sin importancia.

-Es mi esposa-dijo en tono enojado, mientras el elfo rubio arqueaba su ceja de sorpresa disfrazada con desinterés.

-Son unos pequeños feos- Legolas contesto sin importancia recibiendo gruñidos del ofendido.

-Es mi hijo Gimli y mi esposa- entrecerró los ojos, pues era detenido por otro guardia, este se giró sin tomarle importancia dirigiéndose a la mujer de cabellos rojos, mientras seguían sacando armas de los demás enanos.

Ororo trato de poner atención al parecer tenían un serio problemas de plagas por las arañas, pero por un momento fue observada, ella no le tomo importancia, cuando la espada de Thorin fue tomada por Legolas la reconoció por completo –que extrañas armas traen consigo. Son de mi pueblo- miro a Thorin.

-Me fue dada a mí- dijo el líder siendo apuntado por su propia arma, ahí la mujer se dio cuenta que los enanos no se llevaban bien exactamente con esos elfos, vio como Tauriel también observo su espada arqueando su ceja por la observación.

Cuando todos eran empujados hacia el reino pudo escuchar de Oin preguntando por Bilbo, Thorin se mostró un poco preocupado observando a su alrededor, habían notando que no estaba con ellos…pero donde se metió.

XXXXXXXXX

El valle estaba muy bien adaptado a un reino escondido en aquel bosque, se veía completamente diferente al resto del lugar, la cascada caía hermosamente debajo de aquel puente.

-Tienen un bonito hogar-susurro Ororo a la mujer junto a ella, quien no era más que Tauriel, esta solo le sonrió por respeto, al entrar era un mundo subterráneo entre puentes y caídas libres, Aun asi los enanos se quejaban por el trato, hasta que llegaron a una gran cámara donde un gran trono posado en una vieja raíz descansaba.

Solo pudo verlo a lo lejos pues Thorin fue llevado a ese lugar mientras el resto era llevado a otra parte-¿A dónde lo llevan?-cuestión la mujer a la elfo, esta solo la miro brevemente.

-A ver a nuestro Rey-dijo simplemente al seguir por un pasillo que se extendía por lo largo de aquel hermoso y rustico lugar, cuando por fin llegaron a las celdas estas solo se cerraron uno a uno ante protestas de los enanos, luego paro al ver a la mujer.

XXXXXXXXX

-Este será su hogar-Legolas decía despectivamente al lanzar a los enanos en diferentes celdas, la mujer fue escoltada por Tauriel hacia su celda, las quejas y arrastrar de los pies por parte de los enanos se escuchaba…desde "malditos elfos" o "ten cuidado con la barba" se escuchaban.

-Aquí será tu celda-dijo el elfo de manera seria.

-Eh notado que son muy precavidos- comento Ororo al ver que era la misma elfo que le quito su espada, aprovechando esa breve abertura que aparentemente tenia ella.

-Es necesario para que el enemigo se mantenga al margen-dijo no tan convencida.

-A veces es la mejor defensa para un reino, pero es un arma de doble filo- la mujer se sentó en aquel cuarto…pudo sentir la mirada de duda del elfo…si dio en el clavo, pues pensó en ella como aliada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono Tauriel con duda.

-Te aíslas por completo apartando enemigos pero también posibles aliados- la mujer clavo esos ojos azules en la pelirroja-El enemigo está creciendo fuera…si ustedes cierran sus fronteras no se prepararan a tiempo para repelerlo-

-Yo no soy nadie para contradecir al rey-la mujer cerró la puerta.

-A veces un rey no es ajeno a los errores…y como te dije antes, es una buena táctica…pero con doble intención-la mujer se levantó-Los enanos son unos buenos aliados si recuperan Erebor-susurro al sorprendido elfo, quien iba a decir algo.

-*Tauriel-El príncipe Elfo hizo una seña y la elfo se inclinó para retirarse…clavando su mirada en la mujer-no sé qué pretendes con decir esas palabras mujer-espeto.

-Yo solo estoy diciendo lo que vi y escuche del bosque- la mujer dijo al sorprendido elfo-no están ajenos a la oscuridad que crece, ¿Estás seguro que están preparados para lo que viene?-cuestiono.

-Lo que pase afuera no es de nuestra incumbencia-Legolas recito las palabras de su padre.

-A veces lo de afuera tarde o temprano entrara aquí, cerrar sus fronteras ahora no es una opción…y veo que no les funciona mucho- la mujer de nuevo se sentó para cruzar los brazos, vio un gesto en el rabillo de su ojo dibujado en el elfo –Legolas se lo que ha visto en el bosque, eh peleado con esas cosas y aunque las eliminen volverán a aparecer-

-Una humana que puede saber de lo que debemos de ver- Legolas frunció el ceño en aquel delicado rostro, los enanos aún seguían refunfuñando de porque estaban encerrados y de la injusticia de los elfos-y para su información soy el Príncipe del lugar-se giró para desaparecer.

Ororo por un momento se quedó pensativa, en ese mundo varias veces la habían llamado "humana" o algo cercano a eso -¿Qué ironía?-susurro.

-Señora Ororo-Balin hablo desde la celda que estaba –pensamos que nos había dejado-

-Yo también pensé eso de ustedes-la mujer contesto aun sin moverse de su asiente, analizando todo su viaje hasta el momento…recordando que en ese lugar ya no era "la mutante" como le decían en su mundo.

-No esperábamos verte aquí-susurro Kili con entusiasmo-sabes en esta aventura me eh topado con criaturas muy hermosas- susurro ensoñador recordando su primer encuentro con Tauriel, Ororo solo se golpeó la frente no sabiendo que había ocurrido cuando se separaron.

-Cuando desapareciste unas arañas nos atraparon-Fili ahora contestaba regresando al tema, no podía golpear a su hermano porque estaban en celdas diferentes.

-Yo solo fui a checar el lugar-comento la mujer un tanto ausente- cuando baje a informarles que no estábamos muy lejos de la salida ya no los encontré…asi que vague un poco en el bosque,-

-No se encontró con las arañas-cuestiono Bofur un poco consternado.

-Si…muy interesantes por cierto-declaro al recordar el tamaño y su seda.

-Como que interesante- Bifur ahora contesto un poco asombrado-si eran muy grandes y feas-

-Bueno si es usted supongo que no fue problema-Dwalin dijo al recordar sus acciones anteriores-sus truenos la apoyaron-

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí- Gloin dijo con seriedad, la mujer recordó a todos los enanos.

-Bueno sé que Thorin está aquí- Ororo recordó en voz alta…para pasar lista- eh reconocido por voz a Gloin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Fili, Kili y Balin- quien más falta, uno a uno los menciono confirmando que todos los enanos estaban-falta Bilbo…¿Qué paso con él?-

-No lo sé, en la confusión de las arañas ya no lo vimos-Contesto Balin recordando la breve pelea.

-Es un ratón muy escurridizo- Dwalin dijo con ironía-sabes él nos sacó de las garras de las arañas- una breve sonrisa se dibujó en la mujer.

-Me imagino….en este viaje ha encontrado su lugar al parecer-comento la mujer.

-¿Y tú?-cuestiono interesado Balin.

-¿Yo?- cuestiono la mujer-recuerda que no soy parte de la compañía…solo soy alguien que sigue sus ideales-contesto.

-En todo el viaje me eh preguntado cuales son esos ideales- Bofur comento un poco distraído, todos los enanos también se preguntaban eso…pues cualquiera se hubiera alejado por el trato de su líder…aunque no lo culpaban, su vida no fue fácil y no confía fácilmente, un breve gruñido se escuchó …pudo identificar que era Thorin.

La mujer no sabía si contestar esa pregunta… ¿sus ideales? Recordó las palabras de su profesor, su odio a los humanos aún estaba presente…pero en ese mundo no trato con humano más que el pequeño que estaba en Rivendel, Gandalf no contaba como tal…era un mago, ocasionándole un suspiro.

-Mis ideales-comento la mujer un tanto distraída-de donde yo vengo es muy diferente a aquí, hay mucha gente de mi tipo que se defiende de….-corto.

-¿Solo humanos?-cuestiono Oin tratando de entender la plática, todos los enanos estaban interesados pues por primera vez hablaba de su hogar…pues estaban seguros que de Rivendel no era.

-Es muy complicado de explicar-la mujer no sabía cómo lo tomaría la teoría de la genética humana y evolución, si tardo en explicarlo en Elrond ahora no tenía ganas de pasar por lo mismo-El punto es que mi deber es ver por los débiles-

-No te equivoque mujer…no somos débiles-Thorin decía con molestia, después de un largo rato de estar molesto.

-Siempre confundiendo las cosas Thorin-espeto la mujer con una sonrisa irónica- te dije aquel dia ¿No? Sobre el despertar del dragón….ustedes no podrán contra la criatura, más a parte si su maldición te toca-

-Yo no soy igual que mi padre-espeto el líder enano.

-Es muy fácil decir, pero en el momento de la verdad sabremos….si el dragón despierta-regreso al tema-podre detenerlo…o al menos intentare-

-Tu eres una simple mujer-siguió Thorin, todos los enanos simplemente suspiraron al ver el tema de conversación…el saber más de su compañera se iba en el olvido.

-Otra vez peleando-una voz salió de las sombras, Ororo volteo para ver en la puerta a Bilbo- Me alegra verte aquí…o a la vez no-dijo dudoso al abrir la puerta.

-Veo que te escabulliste Bilbo- la mujer se levantaba, todos los enanos se precipitaban a su puerta y uno a uno fue soltado en libertad para alegría de los enanos y sorpresa de Thorin, quien llego a apreciar al chico, sin embargo al llegar a la mujer solo arqueo la ceja.

-Sé que tenemos asuntos que resolver entre nosotros, pero será mejor que lo hagamos cuando estemos seguro-Ororo corto las intenciones de hablar del líder, al recordar que en efecto, tenían poco tiempo-Como conseguiste las llaves-cuestiono a Bilbo quien se mantuvo en silencio, aun recibiendo felicitaciones en susurros.

-Bueno pues solo entre, los guardias estaban en una fiesta-dijo el Hobbit-al parecer aquí las hacen muy grandes…algo de las estrellas-comento un poco sereno y pensativo.

-Muy bien, entonces nos subestimaban…buena arma-Ororo se puso pensativa-¿viste una salida o algo asi?-cuestiono

-Sí, vi algo parecido a una salida-se acordó el pequeño-síganme-

Las cuevas eran todo un laberinto para alguien inexperto, por extraña razón el hobbit se acordaba del camino a seguir, por donde el cree que pueda haber una salida, bajaron rápidamente uno a uno en silencio…la mujer se quedó en la parte de atrás…

Unos elfos estaban dormidos por extrañas razones, las cuales no hondaron en el tema…llegaron a un sitio lleno de barriles y vinos, la mujer noto que amaban diferente tipos de bebidas, habia escuchado que eran más fuerte que las de los mortales…pediría una a Elrond para Wolverine…pues si los elfos lo consideraban fuerte, aunque en su mayoría eran inmunes.

-Métanse ahí-dijo Bilbo a los enanos…uno a uno se colocó en distintos barriles-Señora Ororo…no sé si usted pueda entrar-miro a la mujer quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes yo me las arreglare, sube tu-dijo la mujer simplemente, al momento de cargar al pequeño y meterlo a un barril que sobraba-ahora donde está el interruptor-cuestiono al ver que era una barranca, los soldados se empezaban a escuchar a lo lejos, al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta del escape.

-Rápido-apuro el hobbit pues los pasos de los guardias se acercaban, todos estaban nerviosos de volver a caer en las celdas después de huir gracias a él, la mujer solo vio una palanca bajándola de inmediatamente…la rampa se abrió y uno a uno los barriles cayeron a lo que parecía el rio.

Solo los gritos de los enanos resonaban al compás del agua chapoteando-Alto ahí-exclamo un guardia al ver a la mujer, que sonrió socarronamente al alzar sus hombros y caer junto al grupo, Tauriel también se encontró viendo la escena cuando pregunto lo que pasaba.

-Lamento huir de esta manera…pero espero no se ofendan-se inclinó la mujer cuando un aire fuerte despejo el área que ya estaba siendo infestada de guardias, que entraron en apoyo para detener a los que aún no bajaban, sorprendiendo a los elfos porque unos inclusive cayeron, Tauriel cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos la barranca se iba cerrando.

-*No pierdan tiempo…ir por ellos- exclamo Tauriel un poco estoica pues aun la imagen de la mujer despidiéndose le venía a la mente -*cierren las compuertas-ordeno cuando se topó con Legolas-*Los prisioneros escaparon-informo y los dos partieron en seguimiento de ellos con un grupo de guardias, ahora si los enanos se salieron con la suya abriéndose camino de manera estrepitosa hacia su destino, pero no todo era fácil…pues el rio siempre era acompañado por pequeñas sorpresas.

XXXXXXXXXX

FIN

Sé que me quede en lo más padre, ahora si viene la acción y todo lo Esgaroth al igual que todo lo que arrastra esa situación, pues viene BARDO yei...buen soy la única que se emociona, quería abarcar toda la película 2, pero me fue imposible ya que no fue tan fiel a esta…y quería meterle más emoción…asi que estoy trabajando en eso.

Si hice algo que no debía me avisan, pero el asunto cambia cuando un mutante ronda la tierra media, también si me salte algo me avisan pues es muy larga la historia.

Saludos y gracias por el comentario.

GEME1 FUERA


	3. ARCHIVO 3 ESGAROTH

Hola!

Les traigo el fic de nuevo de Ororo, espero lo disfruten pues ya esta en la acción, no me manden a Mordor o algo asi, como digo en los demás fic que estoy escribiendo en este instante (un serio caso de ataque de Tolkien a mi imaginación)

Gracias y disfrútenlo…los telones se abren y gracias por sus comentarios amigos que siguen el fic…..

XXXXXXX

ARCHIVO 3: ESGAROTH

Ororo o tormenta como la llamaban era mas madura y fuerte de todos los hombres X vigentes, el profesor sabia que ella sería la mejor opción cuando el faltara en algún momento.

-¿Y Scott?-cuestiono la mujer en seguida de que su maestro le exponía sus ideas no tan conforme por cargar con un peso que no sabia si podía soportar…pues el claramente conocía del rencor que guardaba hacia los humanos.

-Sabes de su estado-dijo simplemente el señor al mirarla a los ojos, pues el sabia que en el fondo sus ideales siempre estarían presente en el camino de la morena a pesar de aquel odio resguardado en su interior…pues había demostrado su calidad de líder y que podía seguir sus principios a pesar de ser señalada y perseguida….

Ahora en aquel mundo extraño sabia el porque de las palabras de su maestro, como el lo entendía claramente….algo que era ajeno para si misma, con la compañía vio como los enanos la aceptaron fácilmente a pesar de mostrar parte de sus habilidades…sin embargo no quería aceptar que el temor estaba presente…no quería ser tachada por el miedo a ella.

No quería esos ojos en aquellas personas que aprecio a pesar de sus diferencias, aunque no era algo que tenían muy previsto estas personas, pues no eran humanas….era un mundo fantástico donde criaturas de cuento andaban en la tierra….pero aun asi las diferencias entre ellos estaba, enanos contra elfos…

XXXXXXxxx

Bilbo era un hobbit un tanto recatado, nunca estuvo en su mente el viajar en alguna misión que podría costar su vida…abandonado por completo aquel calmado hogar lleno de sus preciadas cosas.

Ahora estaba en el agua fría, en una extraña situación…la libertad de salir de aquella hermosa cueva lo estabilizaba, pues nunca pensó en la hostilidad de los elfos, como los que se encontraban en el bosque negro…recordando las palabras de la Señora Ororo antes de partir.

-¿Y donde esta la Señora Ororo?-cuestiono Balin a los demás enanos, mientras se movían estrepitosamente en aquellos rápidos ríos, todos se miraron extrañados… luego clavando su mirada en el hobbit.

-Ella me dijo que no me preocupara-se excuso al recordar las palabras de la mujer antes de caer al rio.

-Una dama nunca se debe dejar sola-recrimino Kili al hobbit, quien se encogió un poco en su barril…tratando de retener el poco alimento que aun tenia en el estomago (muy poco)…no estaba en situación de contestar algo, no tan impuesto a ese tipo de movimientos.

-Pero olvidas que no es una dama del todo normal-susurro Dwalin al topar con una piedra y golpeara al vecino que no era otro mas que Bombur.

-Es cierto-Fili también decía mientras giraba para chocar con Oin…luego Bifur y por ultimo con una piedra para rebotar con su hermano.

-Que este rio no se acaba-susurro Bilbo un tanto mareado por el movimiento, pero sus plegarias fueron contestadas por Thorin, quien se coloco de manera misteriosa al inicio.

-Las compuertas-grito el austero Líder al apuntar el sitio, donde su salida era segura, solo pasando ese lugar todo seria mas fácil….pero no todo es asi, pues su alegría duro poco al ver que con la velocidad Elfica un par de guardias le dieron alcance, cerrando aquello que era su pase a Esgaroth.

-¡Malditos Elfos!-refunfuño Gloin aturdido y mirando la escena delante de ellos, pues ya estaba seguro que serian atrapados, sin embargo su sorpresa fue ver caer esos dos guardias al agua y otro a un lado de las escaleras donde estaba la palanca de aquella salida.

Todos los enanos giraron consternados…¿No había ningún aliado? ¿Cómo era posible que fueran ayudados? Girando todos su cabeza (aquellos que podían por estar apilándose en aquel mural) para su desgracia Orcos salían de los arbustos, al parecer se colaron a los dominios del rey elfo…para matarlos o en peor de los casos capturarlos.

Cuando vieron que el enemigo salía en grupo, todos dispuestos al parecer a llevarlos a algún lado en calidad de prisioneros, el cielo se nublo repentinamente ocasionando que los orcos se detuvieran a observar el cambio de clima, los truenos y relámpagos adornaban el cielo…con un enfurecido viento.

-Me voy por un momento y se meten en problemas-la mujer comento al ver la escena frente a ella, pues prácticamente se encontraba flotando encima de los enanos, quienes miraron con sorpresa aquella hazaña, algunos a penas estaban asimilando los relámpagos de parte de la dama…y ahora sobrevolaba elegantemente sobre ellos, con una mirada blanca que combinaba con su cabello corto.

-No es como si quisiéramos esto-espeto Bilbo un tanto consternado por las palabras de la mujer, los orcos a su alrededor la vieron con algo de duda, pues quedaron paralizados por la presencia extraña…sabia de una mujer con poderes Maia, pero viéndola en persona era mas imponente.

XXXXXXxxx

Thorin había escuchado del grupo palabras extrañas referente a las habilidades de la mujer, solo sorprendiéndose un poco por su manejo eficaz y mortal de la espada…no entendía a que se referían con eso…¿Seria útil para mas adelante? Sugirió Balin en otras palabras pero con el mismo fin.

¿Una mujer tan arrogante y soberbia? Tenia sus roces con ella pues siempre daba su opinión cuando no era necesario…era amiga de los elfos y sobretodo hacia lo que quería, no lo quería aceptar pero empezaba a admirar la actitud que tenia…pues en toda la tierra media, hombre o enano no se veía a alguien con ese carácter firme, como para encararlo.

Ahora entendía todo, aun a pesar de la humedad…el movimiento del rio y estar todos apilados como simple carga en las compuertas de lo que seria su libertad…veía con asombro aquella mujer con mirada blanca….tan serena…tan ….sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas tontas ideas.

-Que esperas mujer…una orden-grito el enano líder al ver que nadie hacia comentarios, al parecer esa habilidad era tan nueva para el, como para los demás, inclusive los orcos cesaron su ataque…esta solo se cruzo de brazos al dar un largo suspiro, como tratando se contenerse a mencionar algunas cosas que tenia atravesado.

-Que amabilidad-susurro la mujer al aterrizar en aquel suelo firme, solo viendo con tristeza a los guardias muertos que estaban en su paso, busco mas adelante para ver el interruptor de la compuerta…listos para huir, subió unas escaleras, sin embargo una flecha la detuvo…de nuevo el enemigo reaccionaba.

-Mátenlos y capturen al líder-grito el que pareciera ser el organizador de aquel grupo infractor, todos retomaros las flechas para lanzarlas a los desprevenidos enanos quienes giraron hacia la mujer para que se apresurara.

La mujer reacciono de inmediato por aquellas escaleras, al pendiente de poder esquivar las flechas que iban a su lugar…solo escucho el alarido de uno de los enanos, Kili había sido herido por una flecha en el hombro.

-Kili-grito Fili un poco conmocionado por la herida de su hermano, pues una de las tantas acertaba al joven enano…la demás encajadas ya sea en los barriles, el suelo o simplemente esquivadas…pero el no tuvo la misma suerte.

-Maldición-grito la mujer al lanzar un fuerte viento, lanzado a los orcos quienes no tuvieron tiempo o la fuerza necesaria para agacharse o agarrarse de algo cercano, la flechas que alcanzaron a lanzar de igual manera se regresaron a su lugar de origen matando a uno que otro orco.

Pero la mujer sin darse cuenta por la espalda también salía otro grupo de perseguidores-¡Mujer detrás de ti!-Grito Thorin al ver que seria atacada, pues la espada del enemigo era alzada de manera rápida hacia la chica que solo giro, sus ojos se abrieron…aquellas cuencas brillantes estaban sorprendidas por su descuido, alzo la mano para hacer cualquier movimiento, pero el ser solo cayo.

-Señora Ororo debería cuidar su espalda-Tauriel salía de entre aquellos arbustos apuntando a la mujer con su arco, era la culpable de la caída del enemigo.

-Que se puede decir …no puedo estar en todos lados-dijo la mujer al correr rápidamente hacia el interruptor, dejando caer a los desprevenidos enanos de nuevo a la fuerza de la corriente.

-Mujer…-grito Thorin ordenando a la chica seguirlos, quien solo hizo un gesto leve, para mirar que cada uno cayera libre de los ataques que se reanudaban de los orcos.

-Los sigo después chicos-dijo la mujer de lo mas serena, mientras giraba hacia el enemigo….- ¿Y bien….un equipo?-cuestión a la elfo de cabellos rojizos, mientras mas elfos llegaban, y los orcos huían detrás de los enanos…esta solo hizo una seña.

-Mi señor Legolas-miro al elfo que aparecía junto a él, quien observaba como los orcos los ignoraban y otros que atacaban eran muertos a manos de los demás.

-Esto no es asunto nuestro-espeto el príncipe con una severa mirada….

-Estas seguro de eso-alzo los hombros la mujer, mientras se acercaba al muro de manera discreta-ahora solo fue una pequeña demostración de que los orcos pueden entrar sin que ustedes se den cuenta-comento de lo más inocente… haciendo hincapié en la espinita que metió durante su cómoda estadía en las celdas del reino elfico.

Tauriel la observo, aun tenia esas palabras en su memoria…cuando la mujer se alzo en aquel mural –*No podemos dejarlos asi simplemente….esto esta llegando a nuestro reino-espeto la elfo de manera calmada…mientras miraba el suelo en respeto a su mayor, este solo arqueo la ceja.

-*estas sugiriendo que los ayudemos-cuestiono con un tono mas molesto ante la insinuación de ayudar, pero fue interrumpido cuando la mujer de cabellos blancos tosió levemente cortando aquella discusión entre los elfos.

-Están seguro de que sus fronteras son impenetrables-presiono la mujer mas –su decisión esta ahora…ustedes deben de saber que la oscuridad esta creciendo…-dio un salto hacia atrás, asustando a los elfos…sobretodo a Tauriel quien se precipitaba al borde del mural rápidamente…solo para ver que la mujer se despedía.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos….pero saben que estoy en lo cierto-dijo al girarse de nuevo hacia la dirección de los enanos, quienes se defendían de manera rápida de aquellos orcos que los superaban en numero, era una lastima de no convencer a los elfos en ayudar….pero era su decisión, los ideales del maestro no siempre era efectivo en otras personas o criaturas…sin embargo su idea cambio al ver que un orco caía con las flechas.

-Señora Ororo-saludo la pelirroja de manera cortes mientras daba unos saltos ligeros y flexibles atacando al enemigo que se atravesaba, de igual manera la mutante acababa con ellos al caer rayos rápidamente en el cielo aun nublado.

-No esperaba verte aquí-sonrio la mujer mientras apuntaba a un orco que atacaría a Tauriel….-y su príncipe-pregunto, pero el gesto de la elfo se endureció, dejando ver que fue en su contra el estar ahí...no era tiempo de una calmada platica pues los orcos misteriosamente eran demasiados….

La mujer se canso de estar al borde del rio, era demasiado fácil ubicarla de esa manera, una mujer de su porte llamaba mucha la atención, aunque asi vigilaba a los enanos, pero estos lo estaban haciendo muy bien desde su punto de vista, colocándose a un lado de la elfo, quien le dio su espada.

-La ocuparas- simplifico al atacar con unas flechas y cortar con su par de navajas, sin embargo las dos estaban muy ocupadas, que no se dieron cuenta que del otro lado del rio las estaban apuntando….

-Las tengo que salvar-grito en tono severo el príncipe al matar al enemigo del otro lado, los ojos de Tauriel se emocionaron por aquel hecho…pero no era momento de aquel sentimiento, pues siguieron su camino acabando con aquellos que querían matar a los enanos.

-Thorin-dijo le mujer al dar un salto sobre los barriles y colocarse al otro lado, mientras acababa con los orcos que se abalanzaban sobre ellos…el pobre Bilbo solo se agacho para esquivar el pie de la mujer…quien se disculpo.

El rio se torno un campo de batalla, con un equipo improvisado entre Elfos, enanos y la mujer quienes se complementaban en un ataque mortífero con los orcos, quienes no esperaban esa reacción….

-Presumido-susurro Kili al ver al elfo deslizarse de manera rápida entre los arbustos, mientras aniquilaba a unos cuantos orcos, el venia observando al elfo desde que ingresaron a la celda, por aquel interés que despertó la pelirroja en el…si una no le hacia caso, la otra se mostraba no tan indiferente a sus gestos.

-Cuidado-Thorin lanzaba un hacha que quito de uno de los orcos hacia un enemigo en la espalda del elfo, quien solo se quedo mirando algo sorprendido por aquella ayuda, pero este dio un salto posicionándose encima (si …encima) de Bofur y Oin, quienes solo se quejaban por aquel trato.

-Quítate de encima-refunfuño Oin al sentir aquel ser, quien peleaba ajeno a cualquier movimiento extremo del rio…aun con los barriles chocando entre si, este se equilibraba tensando su arco y acabando con otros orcos, solo compartiendo una sonrisa irónica a Thorin.

-A mano-susurro al posicionarse ahora sobre Bifur y Gloin…luego dio un salto sobre una piedra…atacando de nuevo de manera certera a otros enemigos, la inesperada ayuda era bien recibida por cualquiera, inclusive Beorn…pero un elfo…y exactamente ese elfo…era un golpe bajo para cualquier enano…inclusive Thorin endureció su gesto al acabar con un enemigo delante de el, retomando su arma para su uso, aun refunfuñando cosas que estaban siendo complementadas con los demás comentarios de los enanos a sus lados…sobretodo esos que fueron pisoteados por el príncipe.

Iban desde "presumido" o "maldito elfo" hasta "a mano…ehh" el ultimo era mas un reto que un comentario desdeñoso…tomándolo como tal, Ororo estaba sorprendida de los movimientos elficos, esos que solo leyó en libros, pues Rivendel era demasiado tranquilo…ajeno a cualquier pelea como lo estaba viendo ahora.

-Que bueno que se llevan mal-susurro levemente…siendo escuchada por su compañera elfica, quien solo compartió una sonrisa ligera antes de concentrarse en su pelea…cuando por fin llegaron al desfiladero…uno a uno de los barriles caía a esas pequeñas cataratas, Bombur quien había salido despedido de su barril…corría detrás de ellos, pues por su tamaño…rodo y acabo con los que parecían ser los últimos.

-Maldición-dijo el regordete al toparse con el príncipe, quien solo lo miro extrañado por la forma en que corría, solo dando un gesto burlista con aquel que se apresuraba a tirarse al rio…para irse con sus compañeros.

-Señora Ororo-grito Balin a la mujer antes de caer, la chica solo se giro un poco…para despedirse…precipitándose al rio…antes de que el príncipe la tomara del brazo, pues se le veía la intención, interrumpiendo su intento de vuelo…..decidiendo caer junto al ultimo barril…quien no era mas que Bilbo.

Pero ante mirada del austero líder, que compartió con los dos elfos que se quedaban atrás…un último orco salía a espaldas del elfo, lanzando su hacha...ante esa acción sorpresiva dio una sonrisa irónica con aquel elfo que frunció el seño.

-*Que hacemos con el-Tauriel veía a un orco moverse entre los muertos de manera lenta, para no llamar la atención…pero este solo no conto con los ojos elfos.

-*Hay que llevarlo a mi padre-dijo de manera severa-*el sabrá sobre tu desobediencia-recordó la acción antes de enfrascarse en aquella pelea, la elfo estaba extrañada de que la siguiera, pero últimamente era observada por el…sin embargo ella por un comentario de su rey decidió voltear a otro lado…ahí viendo a lo lejos a aquel que tomo su atención…el mas joven de los enanos quien aun se veía herido…pero bien, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?...

XXXXXXXXXX

El frio no le molestaba, el aire se colaba por su rostro mojado, y era la única que no se quejaba de su estado…lo único que era incomodo era la mirada insistente de aquel líder enano, como tratando de sacar explicaciones con aquellos ojos severos sobre ella…quien solo ignoraba ese hecho…su vestimenta estaba húmeda…y se reflejaba la blusa de tirantes debajo de la formal de arriba.

Inconvenientes en un viaje es no tener suficiente ropa para un cambio exacto, pero ella agradecía de nuevo sus habilidades mutantes, ajena al frio que tenían los demás.

-Dama Ororo…sabia volar-Bilbo fue el primer en romper ese incomodo momento…todos los enanos dejaron a un lado su estado de frialdad para ver los ojos de la mujer, estando interesado en su respuesta.

-Bueno…no es algo que se dice a cualquiera-simplifico sin decir mas, mientras suspiraba cansadamente y acomodaba de nuevo su espada recién regresada por la elfo.

-Primero rayos, viento y ahora vuela- Bifur decía tratando de superar todo, la acción.,. el intento de asesinato…y una "compañera" con esas habilidades-¿Qué mas puedes hacer?-cuestiono.

-Muchas cosas-no hondo en el tema, aun acostumbrada a ser reacia en mostrar sus habilidades a las personas ajenas a su circulo…

-Nos debes una explicación-Thorin por fin salía de su mutismo, todos los demás solo agacharon la mirada…tratándose de preparar para aquel encontronazo entre los dos seres de carácter igual de volátil.

-Yo no debo nada...recuerdas…no soy parte de esto- se excuso como si fuera la manera mas obvia, ocasionando que el líder endureciera su rostro.

-Nos has ayudado…has peleado a nuestro lado…y simplemente dices eso-Thorin se cruzo de brazos, mientras la mujer seguía en búsqueda de algunas hiervas cerca del lugar….como tratando de encontrar algo….

-No es tiempo para eso…-suspiro la mujer al acercarse al enano herido, que ante la tensión del ambiente olvido por un momento aquel dolor punzante de la flecha que lo ensarto-¿Kili?-

-Ah lo siento Ororo, es solo que se me olvido-el enano se sonrojo al verla mas de cerca ya que sus ojos estaban demasiado cerca de el, por primera vez en todo el viaje…

-Lamento perder mis cosas-suspiro la mujer al recordar el destino fatal de su bolso, ahí tenia todo lo necesario para sobrevivir…y para hacer primeros auxilios-solo espero que llegando a Esgaroth encontremos algo para curarte…-miro mas de cerca…la flecha había sido arrebatada en algún momento de la travesía-solo espero que no este envenenada-

-Porque dices eso-cuestiono alarmado Fili al ver a su hermano mas de cerca, era preocupante esa nueva información…

-Los orcos tienden a envenenar sus flechas-suspiro cansada-sin embargo si hubiera tenido la flecha físicamente podría descartar la idea-

Todos los enanos se quedaron pensativos ante lo que decía, el mas asustado era Kili, aunque pudo notar una mirada de sorpresa y tristeza de Thorin por aquel pesar de sus sobrinos.

-Sera mejor ir a Esgaroth…puede que ahí encuentre algo con que curarlo-Ororo aceptaba un trozo de tela que le dio Balin para retener el sangrado-me dices si empieza a empeorar tu estado…-pidio a Kili quien asentó.

El silencio se hizo presente entre todos, aun con la mirada pesada del líder la mujer estaba tramando un mejor camino para llegar a la isla…-Aun quieres ir con nosotros-cuestiono Bilbo aun no tan convencido de eso… después de las palabras de Thorin.

-Se los dije antes…en la celda y se los digo ahora, yo sigo mis ideales… simplemente por eso, asi que a tu pregunta Bilbo...es un si –corto de raíz el comentario, Thorin iba a decir algo cuando un movimiento de los arbustos les llamo la atención.

-Prepárense-grito el Líder al ver que algo saldría por ese punto, los pocos que traían armas (arrebatadas a los orcos) las empuñaban, mientras Kili era puesto detrás de la mujer….esta acción lo apeno, pero después de todo contaba con la señora del trueno…algo que aun no estaba del todo asimilado.

Un hombre alto, austero y de cabellos negros salía con las manos en alto en signo de rendición completa por su parte…mirando a cada uno de los integrantes de la compañía con cierta desconfianza.

-¡Quien eres tu…!-cuestiono Thorin al hombre quien solo clavo su mirada en el…

-Soy Bardo el barquero- se presento de manera directa y sin miedo aun siendo apuntado con hostilidad por los enanos, quienes al verlo desarmado bajaron la guardia…sin embargo al analizar a todos su mirada se poso en aquella mujer cuya piel era oscura….-y a quien le debo la amenaza-cuestiono sin apartar su mirada en Ororo quien solo arqueo la ceja…

-Soy Thorin y somos una compañía de mercaderes-explico el líder sin una pisca de duda y más decidido que nunca, esto solo hizo que el hombre se calmara un poco….pero la mujer entendía ese gesto…el cual se hace cuando tratan de dar por su lado, pero no tan convenció…sin embargo por evitar problemas no discutirá eso.

-¿Y la dama viene con ustedes?-se inclinó a la mujer, pues en toda su vida nunca vio tales facciones finas, delicadas pero con un tinte de rudeza…su cabellos, ojos y piel era dignos de alguien de tal extraño porte y vestimenta.

-Ororo …mucho gusto-la mujer solo se presento al sentir esa mirada del barquero, era acaso necesario decir cada vez que se presentaba a alguien sobre ¿su piel, cabello o vestimenta?

La mutante era ajena a verse como mujer….en todo el viaje no se dio cuenta de que unas miradas eran para ella diferente a los demás, siempre catalogada como "la mutante" o la líder de un grupo de súper humanos, con inteligencia innata y habilidades poderosas…ajena por completo a verse digna de las miradas de admiración que gano de varios hombres de la tierra media…ajena a ese sentimiento el cual le era completamente indiferente.

-Y bien Señora y compañía…a que le debemos el gusto de estar en estas humildes tierras-dijo en tono severo el hombre mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Venimos a un negocio…pero necesitamos cruzar la ciudad del lago para completarlo …¿Podrías ayudarnos en eso?-el austero líder informo de manera escueta, el barquero solo asentó algo interesado …

-Nadie entra al menos que sea permitido por nuestro gobernante-informo de manera seria.

-Y se puede ingresar de manera discreta-Balin entraba a la negociación, pero el hombre se mostraba reacio en ayudar…al ver detenidamente los barriles detrás de ellos, pues habia huella de batalla.

-Vienen del bosque negro- cuestiono reconocerlos como elfico, esto solo hizo que los enanos se miraran en complicidad…al igual que sus ojos se posicionaron en aquel que se encontraba herido.

-Te aseguro que estamos de paso-Ori también espetaba al esculcar sus bolsas…como buen enano siempre traía consigo algo de oro, sabia que seria útil para algo… aunque no pensó que sobreviviera al cateo elfo y a la refriega en el rio -¿Tengo esto?- enseño las monedas al hombre.

El silencio se hizo presente, como si estuviera teniendo una batalla mental en cuanto hacerlo o no, luego un largo suspiro-son buena gente, no están aquí para hacer daño…y si ocurre yo puedo ser de ayuda-dijo la mujer, este solo la miro, lo raro era su ropa, cabello o piel…pero mas allá de eso solo era una mujer.

-Esta bien…pero tendrán que hacer lo que yo diga- dijo a cada uno –recojan sus barriles los usaremos…mi barco esta a unos metros siguiendo el rio, ahí les diré el siguiente paso-informo al dirigirse a la mujer, este solo se quito el chaleco-no se si donde venga acostumbre una dama andar con ese tipo de ropa, pero si ingresa a Esgaroth será muy llamativa-se lo dio de manera brusca al pasar de largo.

La mujer suspiro…era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo por su ropa, pero también que se encontrara con un humano que no fuera el joven Estel… ahora suspirando con algo de nerviosismo en todo el viaje, pues tendría que ir a un lugar donde estaba en su mayoría aquella raza que la desprecio en su hogar.

-Señora Ororo…-Bilbo la miro extrañado…pues su gesto era siempre serio, pero ahora denotaba algo de duda en esas facciones exóticas -¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono, esta solo negó con la cabeza.

-Nada Bilbo –dio un largo suspiro al colocarse esa vestimenta que por mucho le quedaba grande, un abrigo café hecho con algún tipo de piel por fuera y pelaje por dentro…era molesto que le diera eso, por algún motivo sentía su orgullo redoblarse por algo que no entendía…suspirando largamente, no tenia ganas de discutir con otra persona, suficiente tenia con un enano que aun la miraba feo, pasando de largo esa molestia.

XXXXXXxxxxxx

-Bueno parece que nos fue mejor de lo que esperábamos-decía Nori con alegría al ver que pasaron la primera fase de aquel paseo por Esgaroth, que en un inicio fue complicado por las sospechas que los guardias tienen de Bardo.

-No esperaba que los aldeanos nos ayudaran-dijo Gloin con alegría al recordar como los guardias caídos por ellos eran escondidos del capitán, para que no vieran la situación…por extraño que parezca siempre eran escondidos a su vista, entre silbidos inocentes y movimientos calculados para esa acción.

Ahora todo los enanos estaban en un humilde hogar, atendido por lo que parecía ser la hija mayor, los miraba con curiosidad la mas pequeña…mientras el niño parecía el encargado de su cuidado.

-La Dama Ororo ¿Cómo llegara?-cuestiono Bardo un poco preocupado de que no llamara la atención, su porte era digno de ese cuestionamiento, pero al ver que ella no tenia manera de pasar como los demás…esta dijo que tenia una idea…que se adelantaran y ella los alcanzaba.

Despues de eso una espesa neblina cubrió el lugar, poco después de que ingresaron al pueblo, eso ayudo un poco en pasar desapercibidos en un inicio, pero los enanos eran ruidoso y algo desorganizados para su sorpresa, sin embargo tenían buen agarre y golpes para defenderse.

-Digamos que es parte de ella…eso de lo misterioso-Dori decía al hombre para que se calmara, Oin por su parte solo miraba a los niños quienes se esforzaban por atenderlos.

Thorin en un inicio pensó que el hombre los traicionaría, pero al parecer era de palabra….sin embargo habia algo que le molestaba de el, pues su mirada era de insistencia y desconfianza en ellos, por algo.

-Lamento la tardanza…fue difícil encontrar su casa-Ororo entraba cuando la puerta fue abierta por una niña, había tocado levemente al llegar…la neblina era mas espesa pero se empezó a disipar.

-¿Cómo llegaste?-cuestiono Bardo un poco consternado, le dio indicaciones de donde estaba su hogar…¿Pero como atravesó el lago?

-Llegue que es lo importante-no quiso revelar sus habilidades…era un humano asi que podría ser diferente a lo que fueron Gandalf y la compañía, aun asi los ojos del líder hacia ella no se mostraban nada amigables aun-aunque me tope que han causado algo de conmocion- sonrio al grupo al entrar.

Bardo de inmediato dejo el tema, la mujer era demasiado misteriosa como para investigar más a fondo, por algo lo mantenía oculto… pero al parecer la compañía sabia algo, pero el no.

-¿Y bien que paso sigue?-dijo Oin ya entrando en temas serios, pues ya estaban dentro ahora solo tenían que seguir el siguiente paso del plan.

-Hay que ir a buscar armas-sugirió Gloin un poco apresurado, por completo olvidando la presencia de las personas que los acogieron.

-No son mercaderes-Bardo miraba entre ojos a los enanos, quienes solo lo miraron por un momento…para seguir con su platica, luego giro hacia la mujer quien solo alzo los hombros.

-No soy parte de esto-insistió aun…solo escucho un gruñido de Thorin, antes de que se girara hacia Bardo.

-Donde podemos encontrar armas-cuestionaron los mas pequeños enanos, Bilbo veía con interés la escena…pues el barquero se mostro algo renuente…pero luego capto algo que le costo creer en un inicio, esas historias que su padre le contaba, giro para ver aquello que le fue heredado, la prueba de su sangre real.

-Ustedes vienen a la montaña-dijo al golpear la mesa-si hubiera sabido que eras ese Thorin hijo de Thrain…me hubiera rehusado en ayudarles…aunque me dieran un porcentaje de su tesoro-reclamo.

-Nuestros asuntos no les conciernen, nosotros solo venimos a recuperar lo que nos pertenece-espeto el Líder, todos los enanos se miraron y asentaron.

-Aun si despiertan el dragón…-cuestiono un poco aturdido, miro a su familia y luego a la ventana-mis antepasados sufrieron el primera ataque…siendo obligados a posicionarse aquí…el dragón está dormido, y asi esta mejor-

-Lamento las inconveniencias-Balin entraba a la plática, pues Thorin se veía bastante molesto, como si solo necesitara a alguien para descargar una frustración que tenia guardada.

-Les ofrezco parte de la riqueza de Erebor…si derrotamos al dragón, ustedes también ganan en todo esto…si son liberados de esa criatura y de nuevo retoman lo que fue y será suyo-Oin también refutaba, no dispuestos a desperdiciar tan importante aliado que habia sido el barquero, pero que tenía algo más escondido.

Bardo se quedo consternado ante la oferta, como en las viejas historias de sus antepasados, esa gloria…esa riqueza nunca antes vista, miro de nuevo aquello que tanto protegía…sus hijos.

-No se si sea de ayuda, ellos no cederán lo han demostrado en todo el viaje-la mujer entro-nunca eh peleado con un dragón, pero eh luchado contra gente igual de poderosa…capaz de hacer muchas cosas, si usted sabe algo, una debilidad del dragón…si este despierta podemos hacer equipo y acabarlo-sugirió la mujer algo que Bardo vio extraño, ¿Pelear? Esa palabra retumbo en su mente.

-Pero que puedes hacer- el hombre se mostraba mas curioso por esas palabras, que ya antes habia mencionado…luego suspiro al ver los ojos azules clavados en el, en muestra de decisión y coraje-el padre de mi padre, el antiguo rey era un gran arquero- conto las leyendas de sus antepasados…el fallo del hombre y el error de este, que costo el hogar de los enanos, por un momento lo culparon… sino fuera por la intervención de la mujer.

-El pasado ya esta atrás, ahora solo queda mirar adelante…las acciones de tus antepasados cuelgan en ti, ahora solo te queda superarlo….me ayudaras-La mujer se encuadro al hombre, los enanos no sabían si intervenir o algo asi, pero una mirada de Thorin los detuvo.

-Solo dinos donde conseguir armas, nosotros iremos por ellas- pidio Bifur al hombre, sabiendo lo que su líder decía con esa mirada, en la noche cubiertos por la neblina cortesía de la mujer, por decisión de ella y sugerencia, (aun ante miradas extrañas de Bardo) salieron por aquello que necesitaban…seguros que lo podrían conseguir…dejando atrás a la mujer, que no le intereso partir…dispuesta a entablar una platica precautoria con Bardo…

XXXXXXXXxxxxx

Por un momento era confusión y desdeño, los enanos fueron tomados por los guardias y puestos frente a aquel que era el gobernante, Ororo acompaño a Bardo quien estaba aún indecisión por aquello, el temor se veía en sus ojos…ella entendía ese miedo.

Aquello que despertaría pondría en jaque su vida y la de sus hijo, aquellos que al parecer amaba tanto, la mujer suspiro cansadamente…. Dio su apoyo como si fuera parte de la escuela mutante, él tenía un pasado, pero ella también, aun asi ese odio a la raza humana ¿También aplicaría con ellos?

-Si recuperamos lo que es nuestro, ustedes podrán regresar a su antigua gloria-Thorin se encuadraba frente a ese regordete y feo gobernante, Ororo miraba en silencio aquello que de seguro seria le gatillo de algo más grande, Bardo trato de poner de su parte, él se negaba a que fueran por obvias razones, pero el pueblo cegado por la ambición apoyo al líder actual de la aldea.

No sin antes burlarse de lo que fue de Bardo, que el temía que regresaran a su gloria….apuntándolo como traidor –Basta de suposiciones-grito Ororo ya harta de las cosas, ese hombre regordete le crispaba la paciencia, esa manera de hablar de la gente como si a él también le importaba, ella conocía esos ojos…los ojos ambiciosos de una persona que no le importaba más que él.

Ajeno al sufrimiento de su pueblo, solo preocupándose por sí mismo…. llenándose la boca de "bondad" y apuntando a un hombre que tenía todo para ser un buen líder, todo el pueblo la miro…

-Que haces mujer-cuestiono Thorin al mirarla, ahí estaba junto a el hombre que les ayudo y que ahora alegaba en su contra-que pretendes con interrumpir nuestra ayuda-

-Yo no interrumpo nada-simplemente dijo la mujer-solo espero que estén consiente de las consecuencias si llegan a fallar, ¿están dispuestos a pelear con un dragón?-cuestiono al pueblo, quien cayó en susurro.

-Una mujer no sabe nada-un hombre de cabello grasiento decía despectivamente, mirándola con cierto interés insano…aquel que un hombre de su calaña ve a una mujer con el porte que cargaba Ororo.

-Yo se mas que usted…se lo que es la muerte de un ser querido, la desesperación de ser perseguido…es acaso que ustedes no recuerdan la sensación de su pasado-miro a Thorin-no estoy en contra de que vayan por lo que han viajado tanto-suspiro…luego su mirada se suavizo un poco al líder-solo espero que estén preparados para sufrir las consecuencias del siguiente movimiento…sean para bien o para mal, algo sucederá….solo tienen que tener en cuenta las probabilidades-

-Estúpida mujer-dijo el hombre grasiento al verse ignorado, sentía como si esa extranjera supiera más que ellos-le creerán a alguien que viene de fueras…los enanos nos ofrecen regresar a nuestro reino-espeto, miro a su gobernante con cierta complicidad.

-Esta mujer al igual que el barquero son traidores…no quieres que recuperemos nuestro oro- dijo el gobernante con una grotesca sonrisa, burlándose del par que se alzaba –llévenlos al calabozo-

Todos los aldeanos susurraron lentamente, estaban indecisos por las palabras de la mujer, era extranjera…pero ¿Estaba en lo cierto?, los enanos se miraron entre sí, como su compañera era rodeada por los guardias del pueblo, no dispuesta a pelear contra ellos…era simple… ¿No?

-Basta-Thorin grito al grupo que se acercaba, interponiéndose entre los guardias-no tenemos tiempo para esto…debemos de partir ya-miro al gobernante que solo carcajeo por esta acción…era cierto, porque perdían el tiempo.

Todos los del pueblo trataron a los enanos como reyes, dándoles comida y bebida, y checando la herida de Kili que estaba más que infectada, Ororo se acercó a revisar -¿Por qué no huiste?-cuestiono el enano al recordar que la chica no hizo nada para zafarse de esa situación.

-De donde yo vengo mi gente es perseguida por ser diferente….los humanos suelen malinterpretar las acciones y si las hubiese usado para escapar, no sería bueno para nadie-susurro la mujer al dar un suspiro de alivio-tu herida está empeorando…si sigue asi, confirmara mis sospechas-susurro.

-Cuales sospechas-cuestiono el enano con algo de alarma.

-Nada, solo ven si empeora-dijo firmemente sin decir nada más…dejándolo ir a que lo atendieran los curanderos del lugar, dejando a la mujer sola…sin embargo alguien también estaba escuchando la plática, aprovechando ese momento.

-Antes dijiste que no eras parte de esta misión-Thorin decía con severidad…al ver a la mujer sola en aquel muelle donde antes se habia alejado para checar la herida de Kili.

-No es asi-dijo la mujer con ironía-desde que empecé con el viaje tú has estado diciendo eso todo el tiempo…-esto hizo que el enano se sentara de manera brusca en el suelo, mirando con atención el agua moverse en el horizonte.

-El dragón despertara….-esto susurro Thorin sin devolver la mirada-no tengo intenciones de que vengas con nosotros, tú lo has dicho, tu deber esta con la gente débil…y veo a quien te referías-

-Vaya…eres arrogante, severo y muy austero… y me estás diciendo estas cosas, suena como si fueras a morir-dijo la mujer de manera sarcástica al cruzar los brazos –Ahora viene la prueba más importante…recuerda tus ideales, tus propósitos y a tu gente….asi podrás superar la maldición del dragón - sugirió.

-Te dije que no soy igual que mi padre-esto hizo que el enano se levantara, pero la mano de la mujer en su cabeza lo paro.

-Lo se…nadie es igual que su padre, ni es igual una persona a otra, pero él juega con la maldición de los corazones de la gente e intensifica ese amor por los metales en los enanos, muestra tus miedos…tus deseo cegándote por completo- la mujer solo se giró, dispuesta a irse, Thorin solo refunfuño en enano-El dia de Durin será dentro de poco-

XXXXXXxxx

Los días que siguieron la compañía entera fue tratado como héroes, siendo atendidos por todas sus necesidades…inclusive dormían en la casa del gobernador.

-Y la señora Ororo-susurro Bofur a Balin para que no fuera escuchado por su líder, pues este estallaba cuando la mencionaban.

-Ella me temo que se quedara-dijo el enano sabio con gran pesar, pues todos le habían tomado algo de aprecio de cierta manera….aunque Kili aún seguía empeorando siendo checado por los mejores curanderos del lugar, no habían visto a la mujer desde que fue ese incidente.

Bardo tampoco le fue visto cerca del lugar, ellos sentían algo de pesar por marcharse sin despedir, sobretodo Bilbo quien la apreciaba sobre todos, pues ella fue la primera en confiar en sus habilidades antes que nadie.

Thorin aun a pesar de estar ocupado preparando las cosas también sentía que era demasiado fácil….le faltaba algo, pero no sabía que era, concentrándose más en aquello que ocupaban, los días pasaron rápidos y el Dia de Durin llego, teniendo que partir y dejar atrás a Kili, Oin, Bofur y Fili (estos tres no quisieron dejar solo al enano herido)…pero aquella atención que tenían ellos fue olvidada cuando Thorin marcho,….

XXXXXXxxx

-No te despedirás de ellos-Bardo decía al ver la multitud marchar fuera de su casa, con gritos de alabanza al grupo que se iba.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo la mujer simplemente…no era que le importaba, ellos siempre renegaron de ella….bueno al menos el líder y no quería causar problemas.

Bardo la miro detenidamente…esa mujer era inteligente y se aferraba a no aceptar los lazos que formo con los enanos, aquellos que según sus historias los conoce desde hace tiempo….pero era cierto lo que decía, ahora tenían que concentrarse en prepararse para una redada.

Sus hijos estaban asustados, sobretodo la niña más pequeña…la mujer tenía aprecio a los niños, quienes eran muy amables con ella, como cuando estaba en la escuela…causándole algo de nostalgia.

Gracias a Bardo quien también demostró ser muy buen líder, uso sus medios para tener vigilados a sus vigilantes, era irónico desde el punto de vista de la mujer quien le ayudo con sus habilidades en zafarse de ellos un par de veces, porque al parecer el gobernante no se quedó conforme con sus acciones que quería capturarlos, demostrando que su bondad hacia ellos era solo una finta.

-Señora Ororo-una noche se escuchó en la casa de Bardo, este abrió la puerta de manera rápida…para encontrarse con que eran algunos de los enanos.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono el arquero al verlos…sin embargo el estado de uno era peor –pasen-ordeno al grupo, fijándose a fuera para ver si los habían seguido.

-Bofur, Fili, Oin-Ororo ya se habia dirigido a la pequeña cocina, pues dormía en un lugar preparado para ella por las hijas del señor de la casa, pero al ver a Kili todo lo entendió –Hay Athelas aquí-cuestiono a la niña mayor que también se levantó, esta solo giro la cabeza con duda-es mala hierba…se usa para alimentar animales-explico con detalle lo que eran.

-Las usan para alimentar a los cerdos-dijo la mujer, Ororo le lanzo una mirada a Bofur, y este entendió para salir corriendo –cuanto tiempo tiene asi-cuestiono a Fili mientras desocupaba la mesa.

-Desde que partió la compañía-dijo el enano cabizbajo mientras colocaban al enano herido en la mesa con ayuda de Bardo, quien veía con interés y algo de preocupación.

-Y los curanderos-cuestiono Bardo, algo intrigado porque acudieran a él.

-No nos hicieron caso-dijo Oin algo cabizbajo al recordar la manera en la que fueron echados…era solo la finta al parecer su bondad, al menos de aquel regordete….solo recordando quien fue el primero en ayudarlos antes de saber quiénes eran.

Fue en ese momento que unos estruendos fuera de la casa se escucharon, al parecer los orcos los habían seguido, entrando al hogar para matar o capturar enanos, Bardo reacciono de inmediato tomando una sartén y golpeando al orco, luego un movimiento de los enanos lo salvo de ser herido.

-Cuidado-grito Bardo a Fili quien se agacho, Kili cayo de la mesa para protegerse del golpe, al parecer el ruido lo despertó de su ensoñación, Ororo dio un salto hacia un lado, haciendo señas a la niña de que fuera con sus hermanos, esta tomo su espada y dio cortes certeros….

El calor de la batalla era demasiada en tan poco espacio…en un momento todos estaban luchando por su vida, inclusive aquel que estaba ya inconsciente, con signos de envenenamiento.

-Son demasiados-grito Bardo al encajar una flecha de sus cosas, que tomo de manera oportuna, pero repentinamente el enemigo que estaba dispuesto a atacarlo por la espalda, cayo…dejando ver a un elfo detrás de él.

-¿Gracias?-cuestiono Bardo, solo recibiendo un gesto sereno del elfo rubio, quien solo siguió su camino para seguir a los orcos que salían por la ventana y puerta, Tauriel también estaba con él, encargándose del resto.

-Qué bueno que viene un elfo-dijo la mujer al ver a la pelirroja quien solo le dio un ligero asentamiento de cabeza, no sabía él porque estaba ahí….pero luego lo aclararía, -te puedo encargar a el-apunto a Kili quien ya estaba de nuevo desmayado, Bardo lo alzaba para colocarlo en la mesa junto a los demás enanos quienes lo miraban con preocupación…el tomo su arco y flecha, aquellos que le fueron heredados, para salir junto a Ororo y el rubio que se adelantó por mucho.

La pelea durante la travesía fue severa, sobretodo alcanzaron a ver al elfo rubio pelear con maestría con un orco de gran tamaño, cuando un movimiento de suelo los hizo detenerse….el enemigo salió despedido, como sabiendo lo que significara.

-Legolas-grito la mujer al ver que el elfo se disponía a seguir su camino, aun ajeno a cualquier gesto.

-El mal está en todas partes...-dijo simplemente el elfo-yo me encargo de esto…usted haga lo que tenga que hacer-retomo su rumbo siguiendo al grupo enemigo….

-Hay que seguir el plan-dijo la mujer al hombre cuando el retumbar del suelo siguió constantemente, era un mal presentimiento…el Dragón habia despertado, y sabía lo que eso significaba, tratando de guardar ese sentimiento de pérdida que habia olvidado cuando su amiga murió.

Bardo la vio con detenimiento pues por un momento vio la nostalgia en esos fieros ojos, aquellos que lograban enfrentar cualquier situación y que aprendió durante su convivencia que ella poseía un fuerte sentido de justicia para ayudarlos, pero ¿Por qué?

Un rugir a lo lejos se escuchó, ahora era momento de saber si era eficaz su plan, esperando lo mejor de la situación, lleno junto a la mujer para tratar de salvar a la gente que pudieran.

-Haz todo de acuerdo al plan, si no logro detenerle tendrás que prepararte para lo peor-ordeno la mujer-confió en que puedas matarlo-sonrió, cuando un viento cegó al arquero quien al momento de recuperar la vista vio que no estaba la mujer.

Ella le habia dicho que ella trataría de vencer al dragón, nunca aclarando como… ¿Era un Maia acaso?, pero no tenía tiempo…ella confiaba en el para el siguiente paso, si el dragón alcanzaba a llegar era momento de que el entrara en acción, corriendo hacia su hogar, sin embargo esa noche nadie la olvidaría.

Los truenos, relámpagos, vientos y tornados bailaron en el agua, manejados por la mujer que se esforzó para detener al dragón, sin embargo algo sucedió….repentinamente todo paro, y el fuego llego a Esgaroth para desgracia del pueblo.

XXXXXXxxx

Ahora si sigue la pelea con el dragón, ¿Ororo será capaz de detenerlo? ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que cesaran los truenos? No lo se, si tienen dudas me avisan, pero creo que lo escribiré hasta nuevo aviso.

Dejen sus comentarios si tienen dudas.

Geme 1 fuera….


	4. ARCHIVO 4 EL ULTIMO DRAGON

Hola!

Ya el final se acerca y Smaug despierta, no esta tan apegado a la peli porque solo dura 10 minutos la muerte del ultimo de su raza…asi que decidí hacerle más participación, disfrútenlo y adelante…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Compañía 4: El último dragón

Bardo era el heredero directo del último gran rey del valle, pero era algo que olvido cuando el pecado de su antepasado cayo en sus hombros, su padre siempre se esforzó para que pudieran sobrevivir al desprecio que tenía cargando generaciones anteriores….solo tratando de que el fuera arquero de profesión como su linaje lo pedía.

-Algún dia hijo, el dragón saldrá, y tendrás que tener en cuenta aquel punto que dejo el antiguo rey-fueron las palabras de su padre apuntando aquella flecha negra que resguardaba con recelo en su humilde hogar.

Como sus antepasados nunca pensó verlo en persona, la desesperación que vivió el antiguo rey…el suelo retumbaba y ahora se dirigía a su hogar para poner en seguridad a su familia y proseguir con el plan que venía formulando con la mujer de extraña apariencia desde el momento que supo las verdaderas intenciones de cierta compañía.

Nunca se topó con tanta eficacia, facilidad de palabra y como tomo el pasado oscuro que tanto venía arrastrando, los enanos reaccionaron cuando supieron de su linaje de manera reacia, por la mayoría cree que su antecesor era el culpable principal de aquella expulsión…pero ella no le tomo importancia, solo pidiéndole información necesaria.

Todos esos pensamientos vinieron a él cuándo coloco a sus hijos en un pequeño barco –cuida de tus hermanas-pidió al hermano quien solo acento, los enanos heridos y la elfa pelirroja también los acompañarían.

-Y usted no ira con nosotros-cuestiono Oin con duda al ver que él no bajaba con ellos, y le daba esas órdenes al hijo, los demás enanos lo miraron con duda…..algo culpables por no haber sido más agradecidos.

-Podemos ayudar-cuestiono Fili al ver a su hermano ya descansando en aquel barco, aun miraba con recelo al elfo pelirroja que habia logrado curarlo, pero ante la presión y el rugir del dragón no protestaron más.

-No es necesario, la Señora Ororo y yo lo tenemos cubierto, solo prométanme que mantendrán a mi familia segura-miro al grupo…aun diciéndole a su niño que cuidara de sus hermanas, este era pequeño….los enanos asintieron pesadamente, resignados a no ser parte de algo, que en un inicio no lo serian.

-Lamento mi intromisión-la elfo pelirroja se alzó del punto donde cuidaba a aquel enano que llamo su atención-pero y ¿la Señora Ororo?-cuestiono al ver que en efecto no veía a la mujer, sabía que tenía magia….que era algún tipo de Istari del viento o algo asi…Bardo bajo la cabeza, el ajeno a las habilidades de la mujer.

-Solo me dijo que me encargara de algo-giro para ver la flecha negra-solo tengo que llegar al último instrumento de los enanos que aún está vigente, pero resguardada- el tiempo estaba empeorando y la gente se empezaba alarmar, los temblores eran más constantes.

-No hay tiempo de hacer más cuestiones- Apuro Bofur al ver que el clima empezaba a empeorar, el rugir del dragón saco a todos de su mutismo, él estaba más cerca…..el movimiento del agua se hizo menos amigable para los que se encontraban en el barco.

-Es la Señora Ororo-Fili veía incrédulo hacia el punto de la montaña…no distinguía si era cierto o no, pero era la única persona que podía nublar el cielo repentinamente, los enanos se miraron con una ligera afirmación…Tauriel solo le dio una mirada explicativa al arquero que los miro extrañado…pero no era tiempo…él tendría que estar ya en dirección de aquella torre.

-Los veré luego- dijo el austero hombre al girarse y ver partir a su querida familia…si esa mujer no podía lograr detener al dragón, él tendría que estar ya preparado….tomo la flecha negra, y cuando salió, uno de los hombres que tenía cuidando a sus "vigilantes" salió a su paso.

-Es lo que pude conseguir de la armería real-dijo el hombre al entregarle una carga de flechas y un arco, no era como si fueran a funcionar con el dragón….pero según la mujer…primero tendría que confirmar aquello que solo escucho en historias.

-Gracias amigo-dijo al hombre al tomarle el hombro-mientras esta el cielo nublado, ve a avisar a los aldeanos…hay que evacuar-

-Entonces estos movimientos….es acaso-el hombre se alarmo, sabía que estaba tramando algo con aquella mujer, pero no sabía para que-está bien-lo miro con seguridad-cuídate-se giró dispuesto a pasar a la primera casa.

El solo miro el cielo nublado, truenos sospechosos dirigidos a la montaña…el dragón estaba despierto, pero ¿Cómo lo detendría?, corrió hacia el punto donde estaba la única manera de lanzar esa flecha al dragón…sin embargo al subir a los techos, la gente empezaba alarmarse por lo que sucedía.

Todo se volvió borroso e irreal, pudieron ver la imagen del gran dragón bailando con truenos de manera elegante, por un momento se detuvo para observar aquello, al igual que los demás que empezaban a asustarse por ver la sombra de lo que moraba en la montaña.

-El dragón…está aquí-logro escuchar de uno de los aldeanos, aquella evacuación se llevaba a cabo, pudo ver al saltar por uno de esos techos, como el gobernante huía con el oro que se suponía no tenían, negando con la cabeza….

Cuando por fin llego a su meta, al subir por aquella torre, entre la confusión de la gente…sus movimientos apresurados para huir del dragón que nadamas no llegaba, su mirada se posó de nuevo para poder distinguir el ¿porque no llegaba aquel furica ser?...pero todo se detuvo momentáneamente.

La gente dejo de prepararse para huir….pues aquello que bailaba cerca del ser, además de truenos y viento…..un gran torbellino bajo del cielo con un crujido del aire partiéndose, hacia el dragón, nadie se movió para ver esa magnífica y terrible escena, pues a pesar de ser tan grande solo hacia moverse la oscura sombra que podían ver, lanzando llamaradas de fuego a lo que podía distinguir un punto blanco.

-¿Ororo?-dijo algo aturdido al preparar aquella maquina con la flecha negra, y colocarse al borde de la torre para seguir viendo esa escena, pero no era el único, vio que todo el pueblo se detuvo para ver el torbellino que luego se partió en dos, para dar paso a un tercero…el aire rugía de igual manera con aquello que el ser gritaba.

Pero luego entre fuego lejano, rugidos y zarpazos al viento…..truenos, aire y torbellinos enemigos de la sombra oscura que le negaban el paso, pero entonces todo fue confusión…el dragón grito de furia hacia su oponente…el cual Bardo no lograba confirmar….en un golpe de lo que pudo distinguir su cola…algo cayo rápidamente al lago…..una gran ola se alzó por la fuerza…el silencio vino con el….después todo fue desesperación.

-Váyanse-grito con todo pulmón Bardo al poder distinguir lo que en verdad sucedía….el viento habia parado por completo y los torbellinos se deshicieron en un momento….la gente no entendía de donde provenía el grito, pues inclusive el gobernador se habia detenido para ver aquel espectáculo que detenía el dragón, por un momento se sintieron a salvo…pero el grito de Bardo los saco de aquella esperanza.

El rugido del dragón a un oponente caído, enojado por su intromisión se escuchaba…cuando por fin retomo su mirada a aquello que tenía en mente desde un inicio….-Ustedes pagaran-escucharon el retumbar entre las frágiles casas sobre el agua, gritos de desesperación cuando el dragón dio su primer soplido rojo sobre la madera de sus hogares.

Gente sollozando, explosiones de fuego candente lanzaba a la gente hacia el lago,…. aldeanos afortunados que si alcanzo a subirse a balsas, antes de que su atención se posara en el espectáculo que hasta hace un momento los salvo del enojo de Smaug...

Bardo tomo su flecha…pero el dragón no le prestaba atención necesaria para detenerlo, sobrevolaba de manera feroz consumiendo parte de lo que fue su hogar, solo esperaba que su familia estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que no fueran parte de aquellas brasas, sentía culpa de no poder haber evacuado a mucha gente.

Pues el al igual que los demás…se habia quedado sorprendido de que la naturaleza estuviera de su parte, en cuerpo de lo que pareciera ser la mujer más fascinante de su vida….desde su esposa, alguien digno de su admiración más allá de la belleza extravagante que poseía, un ser frágil pero fuerte…con un ideal de protegerlos, aun a pesar de no ser conocidos.

Él tendría que hacer ahora su parte, ella confió en el….estaba preocupado por su destino pues si eso que golpeo en el viento el dragón era la mujer ¿Estaría bien o viva?, sus flechas danzaban y silbaban al dragón que no se inmutaba, no podía verlo con detenimiento para confirmar aquella herida que Girion le hizo….

Fue cuando el dragón fascinado por la confusión de los aldeanos, el fuego por todos lados…la aldea del lago estaba ya consumida por su ataque total paro en medio de aquel que parecía un mosquito para el…-un hombre aún está aquí-la voz gutural de aquel ser se posaba en aquello que parecía ajeno a él.

-Dragón –dijo con odio Bardo al verlo posado frente a él, ignorando la destrucción de su aterrizaje, como si fuera lo más cómodo.

-Veo que traes consigo algo de tu antepasado-los ojos de Smaug no eran débiles ante el humo que ocasiono el fuego, los gritos aún estaban presente y los aldeanos huían con desesperación –Sabes mi nombre descendiente del rey del valle-se burló mientras se posaba en sus patas traseras.

-Como podría olvidar tu nombre-Bardo escupió mientras lanzaba una flecha al dragón, quien solo resoplo repeliéndolo con algo de gracia.

-Oh! Pobre humano humillado- se posó de nuevo en sus cuatro patas, moviendo su cola con diversión al ver que esta hacia más destrucción –eres la carta fuerte de la mujer-espeto, mientras tomaba una frágil y pequeña flecha, Bardo ya habia notado ese punto frágil cuando se levantó en sus dos patas….pero era algo que no quería evidencia.

-Que quieres decir…que hiciste con ella- grito aun apuntando con su pe queño arco, tenía planeado seguir con su interrogación…pero necesitaba que el dragón se alzara o hiciera más fácil encajar esa flecha en su punto.

-Digno oponente…debo de aclarar- el dragón de nuevo se posó en sus dos patas con tonos de burla…pero que se teñían de odio por la dama-Muy fuerte y decidida…estaba seguro que ella podría entretenerme más, pero confirme que a pesar de poseer magia no es más que una humana dotada-carcajeo gutural retumbo derribando algunos frágiles edificios.

-Esa mujer odia a los humanos…y los protege- grito con insana burla recordando aquello que la dama tenía en su corazón cuando pudo leerlo, al pelear contra ella-su venganza, persecución por ser diferente…y ahora aquí, en un mundo alterno….ajena a todas las razas, pelea para proteger aquello que le tienen tanto odio y resentimiento-

Bardo no sabía cómo tomar esas palabras, era confusas para el….pues no sabía a qué se refería con ¿Mundo alterno? ¿Humana?... ¿Cómo podría ser humana con esos poderes? Tenía apariencia elfica por su porte y elegancia, su piel, cabello y ropa no entonaban con los hombre que conocía….pero no era momento…sus pensamientos fueron cortados con las burlas de Smaug.

-Los humanos siempre tendrán dudas- dijo el morador de la montaña mientras veía con interés con esos profundos ojos, los pensamientos de Bardo entorno a lo que dijo se colaban a el –Bien, bien….yo también me sorprendí al descubrir que era humana, déjame decirte que no era del todo convencido al verla peleare como lo hizo- gruño al recordar la dificultad que tuvo.

Bardo al ver esa reacción dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa, imperceptible…no sabía porque este dragón se comportaba como lo estaba haciendo… ¿Cambiaría algo peleando con ella? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? Claro hizo su destrucción y ahora el humo se colaba en sus fosas nasales…pero se estaba tomando las molestias para entablar una plática con el….

-Porque me dices eso-espeto finalmente Bardo al verlo tan sereno aquel dragón, gruñía por su pelea y las dificultades, pero no mostraba venganza…según las historias que le contaban era alguien de temer, amaba la destrucción y las piedras preciosas.

-Solo quería que alguien escuchara mi experiencia- el dragón se volvió a tomar una pose hostil para aquel que estaba en la gran torre –en toda mi vida, existencia…nunca vi un alma tan noble como ella….pero sabes, -pauso el dragón al dar un resoplido negro que salieron por sus fosas nasales- ella al igual que todos puede sucumbir a sus temores….algo bastante decepcionante-

Bardo no sabía que decir por eso, ya habia dejado de apuntar con sus flechas al ver al dragón tan personal, aun con esa posición hostil observo alrededor para ver que todo estaba en llamas, la gente gritaba…las explosiones estaban presentes, pero por alguna razón este no lo atacaba, como si ese fuera el pago de algo… ¿Pero de qué?

XXXXXXXXXX

Minutos antes….

El dragón salía enfurecido de aquel atrevimiento, los enanos lo despertaron de su sueño y lo enfrentaron…-¿Su hogar?- era la cuestión, eso no era nada….el antes de partir para enfrentar a aquellos que ese atrevieron a ayudar a esos ladrones….ese pueblo que se alzaba en el lago…voló directo a su objetivo.

-La ciudad del lago pagara por darles su ayuda….por venir a mis dominios-retumbaba con enojo el molesto ser, pero por extraña razón el cielo se nublo, haciéndolo parar en seco en su camino…deteniéndolo, sus grandes alas se posaron con el viento -¿Quién anda ahí?-exclamo al esquivar un trueno.

-Vaya…eres más grande de lo que pensé-una voz se escuchaba entre truenos danzantes y amenazantes a aquel dragón, que solo clavaba esos ojos amarillos aun enfurecidos.

-Un Istari en estos tiempos- Exclamo el dragón al acercarse más….luego un gruñido, seguido por una carcajada-no…no eres un Maia-se burlo

-En estas tierras me llamaron de esa manera….pero no creo ser lo que es eso-la mujer salía entre lluvia de truenos con las manos alzadas y ojos blancos con luces de igual manera….en todas su vida el dragón Smaug desde su creación fue considerado el más poderoso de todo Arda, después de otro que se menciona en historias antiguas y que pereció siglos atrás.

El habia logrado sobrevivir a la persecución después de la caída de Gondolin, aun en su creación por Melkor siempre estuvo por encima de los demás, la mayoría pereció en distintas circunstancias….mandados por su creador a pelear contra sus enemigos.

Ahora era el último de su raza….y ahora una mujer…y sobretodo una humana, venia aquí a obstruir su camino de una venganza, al principio no lo creyó, algo tan irreal para sus ojos amarillos y amenazantes, pero era la única que estaba ahí, flotando con el viento rugiente y truenos coronándola –Tu mujer…se lo que esconde tu corazón… ¿estas segura que quieres resguardar a aquellos que te dieron la espalda?-se burló.

-Una vez una persona me dijo que no debía guardar tanto rencor por algo- la mujer simplifico de lo más normal-ahora te cuestiono…. ¿Vale la pena...dirigirte a ese pueblo?-

-Ellos pagaran por hacer esto-exclamo con enojo el dragón al ver que su encantamiento no funcionaba, no podía ingresar por completo a aquella mente, solo obteniendo información y sentimientos ocultos…pero no caía ante la tentación.

-No puedes encantarme dragón-la mujer dijo, como adivinando la frustración de Smaug, quien rugió ferozmente al verse expuesto, lanzando llamaradas de fuego entre el viento danzante que lo hacía volar torpemente.

Ahí en ese momento Smaug peleo contra la mujer, la humana quien odia a los humanos y los protege, los truenos golpeaban su cuero fuerte dándole unos choques breves, que lo hacía tambalear…la dama envuelta en aquellas luces blancas movía sus manos para dirigirlos hacia él.

-Porque peleas mujer….ellos te traicionaran, te perseguirán como lo hacen en tu mundo…es acaso que no temes, no recuerdas que Thorin escudo de roble reniega de ti, ahora y siempre- Smaug en un intento de someter aquel corazón valiente, espetaba frases que atinaban al corazón, era fuerte…tenia a la naturaleza de su parte, pero seguía siendo una humana.

-Este mundo me ha enseñado que puedo tener otro camino, aquí nadie me ha mostrado temor-la mujer lanzaba rayos intensamente, pero el dragón solo rugía fuego a su dirección, por un momento los ataques no cesaron…el calor no hacia ceder por completo a la mortal.

Fue cuando Smaug vio algo que nunca vio en toda la tierra media, el viento se remolinaba en círculos feroces, en un rugido igual o más alto que lo suyo propio….un torbellino, luego dos y al último tres, amenazaban a la criatura que se encogía siendo rodeado por eso.

-Maldita mortal-gruño el dragón al rugir fuego intensamente, el calor de nuevo peleaba contra el viento…mientas truenos iluminaban el cielo oscuro…fue ahí cuando en su cansancio vio una abertura –La cura ya está en tu mundo…..los cazaran y obligaran a tomarla…..lo de tu gente es enfermedad, ellos creen que están enfermos-

-No es curable, nosotros somos mutantes-la mujer por un momento flaqueo ante el recuerdo del porque salió de la mansión, iba a investigar algo, recordando su labor en su mundo, ella estaba ahí a salvo ¿pero….Scott….logan….profesor?, el dragón rio al ver un momento de distracción, aprovecho su cola para dar un zarpazo a esa frágil figura danzante en el viento, azotándola contra el agua fuertemente.

-Vaya, vaya…mortal astuta-los ojos del dragón de nuevo se posaron en aquel pueblo, después de pelear con alguien digno de ser su rival, por primera vez se sentía intrigado por aquello que protegía la dama…su az bajo la manga, aquello que cubrió tan bien como para dejar expuesto su pasado y temores…dirigiéndose a su objetivo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le dolía todo, su mente se nublaba por completo ante un dolor punzante en su cuerpo….que flotaba en esa agua fría, mientras sangre brotaba en un hilo por su boca y nariz, al parecer algo severo golpeo aquel latigazo del dragón….pero era algo que sobreviviría, tenía que hacerlo.

Solo el olor a madera quemada se colaba por sus sentidos decadentes, pero no podía dejar todo a Bardo, sabía que él era fuerte y que se apegaría al plan…pero solo un humano simple…era su deber estar ahí para proteger a su raza de aquello contra lo que no podían pelear, ya sea un maniático dobla metal como lo era magneto.

Dio un largo suspiro, muchos recuerdos llenaron su mente en aquel momento de dolor…tenía que reponerse en ese instante, pero no tenía las habilidades de Wolverine como para levantarse, deseaba poder lanzar rayos como Scott y asi darle un golpe certero al dragón, aunque era solo un hipótesis, ya que no era consiente si lo podría atravesar.

-Ya descansaste mucho mi querida Ororo-una voz se coló en sus recuerdos, aquel que el profesor le dijo el primer dia que lo conoció en un barrio olvidado donde ella robaba, hace mucho que no recordaba su infancia, todo lo que vivió en la tierra media y su incredulidad de estar en aquel mundo…nunca comprobó cómo llego…pero sabía que era por algo.

Otro largo y doloroso suspiro aun flotando en esa agua, no sabía si ya no tenía dolor o era demasiado que ya no sentía nada…todo el camino hablo de los ideales de su maestro y unas palabras la hicieron dudar, era vergonzoso lo que sentía…el viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor... levantando agua.

Ahora tenía que ir a ayudar…el dragón por algún motivo ya no se movía, cuando por fin entre el viento danzo sobre el agua, decidida y adolorida….el dragón tenía que morir…habia tenido suficiente tiempo para que el hombre hubiera detectado aquel agujero, como ella lo vio.

-Bien…es hora de el último juego-sus ojos blancos centellantes eran más fuertes, el cielo se volvió a nublar….el fuego empezaba a ceder ante la lluvia cesante dirigiéndose al punto donde la rojiza figura se alzaba, no entendía porque estaba ahí como si estuviera teniendo una platica con alguien, pero ahora sería el final de su movimiento….la caída del último de los dragones.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Tardaste mucho mujer- el dragón decía con sorna al verla ahí flotando sobre ellos, con una pose más amenazante y altiva, como nunca un humano en la tierra media vería a una dama con su porte danzar en el viento, por alguna razón ahí se encontraba Bardo…viéndola con incredulidad.

-Me estaban esperando-cuestiono un tanto dudosa, pues no pensó ver al dragón ahí delante de Bardo…arqueando la ceja.

-Solo quería ver tu pieza clave…esperaba ver a alguien de tu especie con el…ese hombre inmortal, ese lector de mentes o la fénix-lo último lo dijo al girar hacia ella, Bardo estaba aliviado de que estuviera ahí…pero recordó aquello que por unos minutos olvido colocándose ahora junto a aquella flecha negra.

El dragón alzo su vuelo con furia al ver su daño apagado, la ciudad levantaba humo en evidencia que el fuego cedía en aquella lluvia ruidosa-el ultimo Baile-dijo la mujer al lanzar rayos hacia él, quien se movía con el viento.

Fueron unos momentos largos para Bardo entre aquel viento incesante, mientras las dos figuras se alzaban en aquella atmosfera de temor y miedo, los aldeanos habia estado saliendo en el momento que el dragón decidió hacer una plática extraña para el descendiente de Girion.

Estaba en espera de un buen punto, ya detectando aquel agujero…el fuego seguía saliendo de su boca para enfrentar a la mujer que le ayudo a refrescar su mente y planear algo para enfrentar al dragón, era su destino y deber hacerlo…por sus antepasados y recuerdos.

Fue en ese momento en la batalla que se alzaba encima de él, Smaug bajo en un estrepitoso movimiento con un rugido lleno de odio, para retomar el vuelo hacia aquella mujer imponente…no era el momento para ver la escena que se desarrollaba, cuando vio la distracción y aquello por lo que estaba preparado indico que era el momento.

-Por mis antepasados-grito en silencio Bardo al lanzar esa flecha al distraído dragón, quien solo rugió al sentirse apuñalado, dirigió una mirada incrédula en aquel ser humano que lanzo esa flecha negra…el objeto que evidenciaba su poderío y linaje, en un sonido gutural el ser se alzó en un arranque de dolor.

-Fue un placer Smaug-dijo la mujer al notar lo que sucedía, la flecha habia dado en el blanco…cuando el dragón se alzó hacia ella su rojo pecho se apagó como la vida se le escapaba de su cuerpo…cayendo de espaldas hacia el lago oscuro…en ese momento la luna fue testigo de la caída del ultimo guerrero de Melkor.

No fue Turín un elfo, no fue Eärendil padre de Elrond o Éothéod un antiguo Dúnadan, ahora un humano descendiente de Girion y una mujer, dama de la naturaleza y de cabellos de plata….pasaría a la historia como cuentos del valle o Erebor….pero eso sería más adelante, pues ahora detrás de la caída del dragón, muchos ojos se posaban sobre aquella riqueza…y también aquella semilla plantada a cierto enano florecía lentamente.

XXXXXXXXXXX

El dia se asomaba en aquel destruido pueblo mientras los refugiados tomaban el largo de aquella tierra firme mientras veían el humo salir de aquello que fue su hogar, a pesar de que algunos ya habían sido evacuados…la muerte aún se podía colar en los huesos de las personas.

Dos figuras fueron las ultimas en llegar, el imponente descendiente de Girion y la dama de cabellera blanca, todos estaban en silencio pues algunos juraron ver a ese hombre enfrentarse al dragón…sin mencionar a la mujer que también le hizo frente de manera espectacular y amenazante.

-Padre-un niño corría en dirección de los recién llegados…Ororo solo se dejó caer dolorosamente en una roca cercana, mientras el esperado rencuentro se hacía en la familia que la acogió y ayudo.

-Señora Ororo-decía Tauriel al verla débil y con signos de haber sido tocada por el fuego, ella como elfo y curandera se acercó para checarla de cerca, tomando algunas hiervas que encontró ya que estaba ayudando a algunos heridos del lugar antes de que llegaran los últimos resguardados.

-Veo que estas ocupada-La mutante veía con alegría como la elfo pelirroja acudía a prestarle los primero auxilios, aunque al parecer habia prestado ayuda al pueblo por alguna razón, estaba feliz que por fin un elfo hacia su parte para ayudar al exterior…aun sin saber si era con el consentimiento del padre de Legolas.

-Tu mencionaste que la oscuridad está en todas partes…yo también quiero hacer mi parte-suspiro la pelirroja al notar que todas las quemaduras ya tenían el extraño y verdoso ungüento, pero lo que le preocupaba era que su mano posaba en su pecho, como tratando de ocultar un dolor.

-Solo necesito descanso-dijo la mujer al notar la preocupación de la elfo, como adivinando que era lo que observaba, Bardo se habia dirigido al gobernante para reclamarle por qué no habia ayudado a evacuar cuando era necesario…la multitud se acercaba a un punto.

-Los enanos han estado preguntando por usted-informo la pelirroja, como ocultando que era ella la más preocupada…al no verla desde que partió siguiendo a su príncipe.

-Me imagino-suspiro no tan convencida…los enanos también se acercaron a la mujer….ahora si con ojos incrédulos de verla ahí con ellos.

-Señora Ororo-Fili saludaba a la mujer, ayudando a su hermano quien al parecer estaba mejor que cuando lo dejo…dándole miradas furtivas a la elfa quien solo agacho la mirada disimuladamente… Oin lo golpeo y Bofur solo negó con la cabeza.

-Qué bueno que estas mejor-la mujer se levantaba lentamente para disimular su cansancio, después de ese descanso ahora si dolía todo.

-Tienes que descansar-ordeno la elfo al obligarla a sentarse, fue cuando el hijo de Bardo se acercó de manera alarmante.

-Sera mejor que se vayan-dijo entre jadeos el niño-ellos creen que es su culpa- apunto a la turba que se acercaba dispuesta a encarar a los enanos en muy malos términos, Bardo venía con ellos tratando de calmarlos…el gobernante y su sirviente igual.

-Ustedes son los culpables-espeto con esa boca grotesca mientras apuntaba a los enanos, todos los rodeaban…la mujer solo rodo los ojos, y la elfo se encuadraba ante ellos, Bardo se colocaba de su lado…al igual que su familia, no dispuestos que hicieran una locura.

-No podemos culparlos-Bardo sacaba parte de su linaje a flote, dirigiéndose al pueblo en general…ignorando por completo a aquel que vio huir con sus riquezas-no es acaso también nuestra culpa-cuestiono-nosotros no los detuvimos…al contrario estuvieron felices de poder recuperar la gloria que teníamos-

-Pero ese no es el punto…si ellos no hubieran ido-el grasiento hombre de nuevo quería avivar ese odio…como para que olvidaran algo que era obvio en ese momento, el regordete hombre tenía oro, el oro que se les negó a ellos cuando lo necesitaron.

-Cállate de una vez-la mujer de tez morena se levantaba para detener esa turba que de nuevo se encendía, fulminando al hombre que empequeñeció con la dama…aquella que todos juraron ver enfrentar en persona al dragón, y al igual que Bardo tenía el respeto ahora del pueblo entero.

-Como me callas…tu mujer-trato de mantenerse orgulloso el ser, siendo detenido por el gobernante.

-El asunto no es tuyo-dijo el regordete al apuntar a los enanos, quienes estaban siendo detenidos por la ¿elfo? Para que no hicieran una tontería y empeoraran las cosas.

-Lo se…pero no permitiré que corra más sangre de la que ya hubo anoche-la mujer tomo la cabeza, la cual dolía…el cielo se comenzó a nublar tan rápido como su humor empeoraba –maldición-dio un largo suspiro como el sol de nuevo se volvió a colar por las nubes.

Nadie se movió por un momento ante la extraña situación y el repentino cambio de clima, no todos sabían exactamente de las habilidades de la mujer…solo los enanos y Bardo la miraron sabiendo de quien era la culpa, ella por primera vez en la tierra media perdía la paciencia, estaba cansada, tenía hambre y venía a rematar un regordete tratado de limpiar parte de su culpa.

-Dejemos esto para después…ustedes sabían las consecuencias de dejar partir a la compañía hacia Erebor, cuando los vieron partir se debieron preparar…y solo ignoran las palabras de Bardo, es cierto no lavo por completo la culpa de los enanos-miro a la parte de la compañía que estaba con ella-pero es gente fuerte y que solo quiere recuperar su hogar, ahora el dragón murió y solo hay que seguir adelante, para poder reconstruir su hogar-explico la mujer al tratar de calmarse.

-Pero no tenemos dinero-el regordete declaro-como vamos a construir algo si no tenemos con que empezar-

-Podemos empezar con su oro-un aldeano grito, pues la mayoría vio como el regordete huyo con su barco lleno de oro, ignorando a los que pedían ayuda…ahora él era mirado con furia junto a su sirviente.

-Esa sería una buena idea-otro apoyo.

-Bueno creo que perdió la fe de su gente-dijo la mujer al ver que todos se volvía en su contra, rodeándolo como lo hicieron con ellos hace un momento-bueno eso ya no vale la pena-pidió al entrar junto a Bardo, quien también estaba dispuesto a interceder.

-Primero hay que ver por los heridos y los muertos-ordeno Bardo retomando el mando y la cordura del grupo-hay que organizarnos para ver los víveres que tenemos, otros vaya al barco del gobernante y tomen en custodia lo que podemos usar más adelante…aunque no creo que ayude-

-Nosotros nos adelantamos….veremos la parte que mi compañía prometió a su pueblo-Bofur alzo su voz, pues por un momento los olvidaron.

-Sin embargo no sabemos si vivieron-Fili dijo algo preocupado.

-Si están vivos-dijo Ororo segura-Smaug me lo menciono durante mi primera batalla con él, que se los encontró- aunque solo menciono que renegaba de ella, pero no si estaba muerto-bueno al menos hay una posibilidad-alzo los hombros no tan convencida, haciendo que los enanos se miraran.

-Iremos –dijo Kili saliendo de su mutismo…mirando a la elfo-iremos con Thorin el de seguro entenderá y les ayudara-sonrió.

-Bien está decidido…nos resguardaremos en la ciudad del valle-Bardo comenzaba a organizar a todo el pueblo, mientras los enanos partían en un barco a parte, entre miradas de Kili y Tauriel, que fueron interrumpidas por un Legolas apurado.

-*Hay más peligro-dijo a la elfo, seguro de que nadie los escuchaba o entendía…Ororo se acercó.

-*Que quieres decir con eso-pidió explicaciones a los elfos sorprendidos por que entendiera lo que hablaban.

-*Todo este tiempo-dijo Legolas aturdido de que entendiera una mortal su idioma, pero no era el momento-*al parecer hay un ejército detrás de esto, pero me gustaría confirmarlo-miro a Tauriel…quien asentó.

-*Entiendo-dijo la mujer-*gracias por su ayuda- concluyo

-*Usted dijo que la oscuridad ya estaba ahí…-dijo como si eso explicara todo, la mujer entendió con eso que el rey no era consciente-*Vamos Tauriel-

-*Gracias Señora nos veremos después-la pelirroja se inclinó levente, y miro a Kili ella alzo una pequeña piedra que tenía entre sus cosas, como en muestra de una promesa….algo que molesto a Legolas apresurando el paso.

Ororo se dirigió a Bardo para informarle lo que comento Legolas, la posibilidad de un ejército lo alerto y antes de que partieran los enanos también informo ahora si partiendo a su destino…mientras los demás se preparaban con ayuda de la mujer, la dama que en silencio seguía su ayuda, ahora el gobernante era destituido al momento de que su oro también. Dejando como nuevo líder a Bardo…para abrirse camino a su antiguo reino, aquel que perdieron hace tanto tiempo….

XXXXXXXXX

Ahora si no pase para nada a Thorin ni el resto de la compañía, solo concentrándome en lo que Ororo y Bardo vieron, una disculpa para los fanáticos del austero líder, asi que bueno, si tienen dudas con los nombres que mencione me avisan…solo diré que es del silmarillon asi que no son del todo desconocidos.

Los cinco ejércitos se preparan para mostrar la última gran batalla, ahora si tardare en escribir …aunque no se si mucho, porque la guerra se hace presente y el renacer de dos reinos…

Geme1 fuera


	5. ARCHIVO 5 ENFRENTAMIENTO

Lamento la tardanza, como viene la línea final, me bloquee toda…espero que disfruten el capitulo, solo espero no acabar en Dol Guldur por algunas modificaciones que hice…pero era imposible con una mujer como Tormenta, entre tanto hombre…jajaja…me gustaría que me compartieran sus comentarios, Lectores en general…..me emociona demasiado una firma…aunque sea una cara feliz…(rogando de rodillas)

Por cierto que mejor que dar un agradecimiento al primer Follow de esta historia…para:

denisemurasaki7

Y comentarios a :

Shiro

Lucy-yagami

Lucyuchiha

Gracias a ustedes rapte unas musas para esta historia…ahora si el telón se abre para dar visita a la montaña solitaria… adelante jóvenes, que la historia se pone mejor…

xxxXXXXXXX

ARCHIVO 5: ENFRENTAMIENTO

Balin hijo de Fundin siempre fue el enano de confianza de la familia del rey, siempre atento al nuevo heredero…aquel que en esa batalla gano su respeto y añoranza, lo que tanto imagino, su reino renovado no era ya un sueño mas…

Aun asi su preocupación fue expuesta cuando el Dragón despertó, sus palabras con su Rey no tomaron importancia….al menos no por el momento, ya que este salió disparado a descargar su furia con el pueblo que les ayudo, sin embargo ellos no podían hacer nada.

Solo las palabras de la Dama que los acompaño, resonó por su cabeza trayendo recuerdos de su viaje, Rezaba a Durin para que esta cumpliera su propósito, aquel por el cual siempre discutió con Thorin…para su sorpresa estas tomaron fuerza cuando fueron a ver el camino de Smaug.

Truenos, aire y todos los elementos que el clima pueda ofrecer se oponían al Dragón, aun si no podían verlo con exactitud, el sabia que era la Dama, era la única que podía hacer eso…¿No?

Ninguno de sus compañeros se movía por la impresión, unos compartiendo gestos…otros solo mirando aquel suceso, pero en eso todo cayo en silencio, Thorin aun esta entre ellos, un poco distante….pero aun asi en sus ojos reflejaba asombro pero con tintes de ¿Preocupación?

Nadie mencionaba el nombre de su compañera delante del austero rey, ahora todo se volvía claro y desesperante cuando algo cayo al lago, el fuego empezó a consumir el pueblo…-Señora Ororo-inconscientemente el hobbit menciono sin tomar en cuenta quien se encontraba a su lado.

Despues de eso un silencio, llamas bailando en el agua entorno a la ciudad, no sabia que sucedía…sin embargo un viento repentino se alzo del lago, todos expectantes a lo lejos…-¡Vamos adentro!-ordeno el líder al ver un silencio sepulcral después de momentos de confusión e impotencia.

-¿Pero?-Bilbo iba a cuestionar algo desde que salió aquella criatura.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada-espeto el enano rey al adivinar la preocupación, todos tenían de igual manera esa duda…pues después de todo era su culpa que el despertara y atacara.

Balin por primera vez vio lo que mas temía, los ojos de aquel que siguió estaban siendo transformados, tomo del hombro del hobbit para que obedeciera, este solo miro de reojo para darle un ultimo vistazo a aquellas llamas que se apagaban con la lluvia que empezaba….su mirada regreso para dar un ultimo vistazo…fue cuando vio el fin del ultimo morador de la montaña.

Todos de igual manera observaron aquello ¿El dragón fue muerto? Cuestionaron al ver una gran figura salir repentinamente de aquella humareda hacia el agua de aquel gran lago, saltando en vítores y abrazándose….la amenaza de Smaug se fue, aun sin datos importantes de aquella situación la mayoría se cuestionaba si la Dama estuvo relacionado en esto.

Thorin también observo en silencio, con una sonrisa imperceptible que se desfiguro a una mas recia –Vamos-ordeno por ultima vez, no dejando disfrutar aquella victoria….después de todo estaban en su hogar, pero…¿Dónde estaba la piedra que confirmaba su linaje?.

XXXXXXXX

Ororo estaba en silencio mientras caminaba junto al pueblo entero, la mayoría la respetaba por sus acciones contra el Dragón, aunque unos le temían o susurraban cosas a sus espaldas, era normal….no era un Istari o algo parecido, sin embargo era mejor que ser perseguida o atacada.

Aun si ella ignoraba sus heridas superficiales, ya no era importante…Tauriel se habia ocupado de eso antes de partir, aunque no hondo en el tema, dolía algo…pero sobreviviría.

El bosque tambaleante se mostraba ajeno a la tragedia el día anterior, tan feliz entre el aire fresco que aun tenia un poco de tintes aromáticos de la pelea que se suscito en lo que era la ciudad del lago.

Aun en su mente venia la burla de los ojos de aquel dragón antes de morir, aquella que por un momento vio cuando el rojo pecho se apagaba, no era de desesperación…era mas bien de ironía, como burlándose de algo que recordó en el ultimo momento, solo esperaba que los enanos que se adelantaron pudieran hacer algo con Thorin y su promesa al pueblo que lo ayudo.

Por otro instante ella recordó las palabras referente a su mayor temor, la supuesta cura hacia su gente, repentinamente todo la embargo, como si cayera algo pesado en sus hombros…algo que olvido por un momento al centrarse en ese mundo.

Ahí descanso de ser perseguida, tratada como alguien que no debiera existir, recordando las veces que la siguieron hasta el cansancio, donde temía enseñar sus habilidades…ahora a pesar de que algunos temían de ella, podía ver ojos de respeto, aquellos que no sabia si tendría de vuelta en su hogar.

El silencio se hizo presente en ella durante el camino, como absorta en muchas posibilidades a la vez, era una mujer analítica en todos los aspectos, llenándola de preguntas ¿Y si el dragón también hizo lo mismo con alguno de los enanos? ¿Cómo podría ayudarlos a salir de aquella maldición? Solo esperaba que no fuera Thorin, porque el asunto se complicaba mas.

-¿Te preocupa algo?-cuestiono Bardo al verla en silencio, aun con sus hijos siguiéndole veía muy distante a la mujer, como si algo la distrajera por completo…habían ganado, debería estar feliz…no murieron muchos aunque aun se podía distinguir aquel molesto hedor.

-Si-dijo simplemente la chica aun alzando su mirada, por un momento fue sumergida en las palabras que el dragón le dijo, su hogar, sus hermanos…se había olvidado de ellos para seguir a la compañía, aun asi estuvieron presentes de alguna manera.

XXXXXXXxxxxx

Ya entrada la mañana del día siguiente todos los aldeanos llegaron a las ruinas de su antigua ciudad, toda la destrucción, recuerdo latente de la desesperación que sintieron sus antepasados, Bardo aun veía con tristeza aquello que solo en cuentos recordaba.

El estaba a cargo de toda la población, de nuevo tomando el control de su antigua línea real, todos confiaban en el, pero no estaba solo, por su familia tenia que ser bien su labor…aunque era cierto , el dinero que le confiscaron al gobernador no era suficiente para toda la gente, solo rogaba por que el enano respetara sus palabras.

-Todos busquen un refugio-ordeno en alto para todo el pueblo –los heridos llévenlos a tratar, mientras los demás busquemos provisiones-todos se dispersaron dispuestos a limpiar los lugares habitables, un gran patio yacía el centro con una fuente…los muros abarrotados por hierbas y arboles chuecos, era una vista desoladora.

Cuando se disponía a ver que todos hicieran sus labores, observo la gran montaña que alguna vez no pudieron imaginar tan cerca e imponente.

-Creo que me adelantare para ver como están la compañía-Ororo salía de alguna parte, aun tenia señales de la pelea con el dragón, de nuevo portando aquel abrigo del hombre que la ayudo a matar a la bestia.

-Pero necesitas descansar-pidio el actual líder al verla aun con vendas sobre las leves quemaduras que traía, ella negó con la cabeza -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-volvió a cuestionar al verla de manera pensativa, era una mujer seria…y por su porte era a veces amenazante, pero sus ojos reflejaban cierta incertidumbre desde hace rato.

-Es solo que espero que el dragón no haya tocado a nadie- dio un largo suspiro, de igual manera compartiendo aquel panorama que su compañero veía con admiración.

-Vas a ver que todos están bien-dijo el hombre al tomarle el hombro para levantarle los ánimos, algo que no llego –¿No estas preocupada de que halla alguien muerto?-

-Si-contesto lentamente, aun sin apartar la mirada en aquella montaña- solo que también me preocupa la maldición del dragón-

-Mi padre me platico de eso-Bardo recordaba lentamente las historias de antaño, donde el dragón jugaba con sus mayores deseos o temores, ahora entendía porque era la preocupación, si era el caso…seria mas problemático reclamar su parte –Pero el no olvidaría su promesa-no tan convencido denoto.

-No lo se….pero lo mas probable es que este encerrado en un deseo…aunque espero que no sea Thorin-dio un largo suspiro la dama –Bien volveré si es el caso…-se preparaba para un enfrentamiento seguro, pues ella no los veía desde el pueblo o más bien el gobernante los había tomado bajo su ala.

-No te llevas bien con el-el hombre le dio un amplia sonrisa…pues en toda la interacción ella casi no se le dirigía, al menos que fuera necesario…pero ya no era el tema –Suerte en tu viaje-dijo, esta solo asentó.

-Espero traer buenas noticias-dijo simplemente al alzarse en el aire, aun si este lo había visto con anterioridad no estaba tan acostumbrado a ver alguien volando, aunque por un momento cerro los ojos por el viento fuerte que se alzo, repentinamente.

Al ver detenido todo movimiento, y ante las miradas desconcertadas de aquellos que no habían presenciado con anterioridad tal suceso… se sorprendieron al ver a la mujer alzarse sobre ellos, ella sin prestarles atención se dirigió a su punto meta, Bardo la observaba.

-Papa, ¿a dónde va?-cuestiono la mas chica de sus hijas, siendo acompañado con el resto de su familia…el solo le acaricio la cabeza, sabia que ellos se habían encariñado con la morena mujer.

-Va a ver a sus compañeros-dijo al dar un suspiro-quédense aquí y vean en que ayudan-ordeno a la mayor al darle una mirada –No se preocupen, ella estará bien- trato de darles ánimos, pero el sabia con las palabras que ella le dijo antes de partir, solo esperaba que el Rey cumpliera su palabra…pero ¿Si no era el caso?

Dio una vista panorámica al pueblo que había recargado su confianza de sobrevivir en el, ahora como líder tenia que ver por su bien, ordenando con mas fuerza las prioridades…si el Rey no cumplía su palabra, con el oro del gobernador no sobrevivirían mucho, mirando al cielo…dando un largo suspiro.

XXXXXXXXX

Kili y su grupo había llegado horas antes a la montaña, todo para descubrir a una compañía preocupada por las ordenes dadas por su Rey, este quien se concentro y obsesiono en encontrar un objeto tan preciado como la vida de el…o al menos la mayoría sentía eso.

-Desde cuando esta asi-cuestiono preocupado Fili a Balin, quien solo negó con la cabeza, antes de darle un vistazo al líder…que aun se mantenía mirando aquella gran bodega plagada de oro.

-Desde que el sol salió…-contesto escuetamente, la mirada de los enanos era de preocupación.

-Todos a buscar-eran las ordenes desesperadas de Thorin, el mundo se venia en su contra…¿era acaso que no era un rey esperado por todos? Lo único que lo comprobaba era esa piedra…aquella que fue de sus antepasados, se sentía desesperado, como si todos quisieran lo que el tenia, mirando con recelo los movimientos de sus compañeros.

Nadie refuto lo ordenando, no era que temieran de el….era el respeto que se gano durante todo su viaje y mas, ellos sabían de la importancia…ya tenían la montaña pero ¿Qué le hacia falta?

Bilbo por su parte veía con preocupación la reacción de todos, quienes buscaban frenéticamente entre el oro, joyas y demás, en aquellas mazmorras abarrotadas del olor del dragón.

El dio un largo suspiro, hizo su parte pero ¿Por qué sentía que no había acabado? Miro a los demás quienes estaban resignados a seguir toda el día si era necesario, para calmar esa mirada frenética de su líder…que se paseaba de un lado a otro desesperado.

Fili, Kili, Bofur y Oin, se miraban mutuamente…a pesar de haber llegado con anterioridad, no veían la manera de informar de un posible ataque….menos viendo el estado en que estaba su líder, solo Balin lo sabia…y el les había pedido esto…si la Señora Ororo viniera, esperaban que las cosas no empeoraran….

No era temor por un posible encontronazo entre ellos, veía en ella una posible luz para que el volviera a su antiguo yo, claro era severo, serio …pero tenia su voto de confianza….pero ¿Por qué esperaban que la presencia de la mujer lo volviera a como era antes?, era la cuestión de los mas pequeños.

Los mas cercanos a Thorin se dieron cuenta, los demás eran ajenos a eso que cambio durante la interacción de la mujer, pero optaron por no mencionar mas, pues al parecer ellos eran completamente inconscientes de eso que notaron ellos.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Se sentía cansada, no había dormido lo suficiente para reponerse de los golpes dados por el Dragón…tenia hambre, y el volar le adormecía levemente…no imaginaba que la montaña estuviera tan lejos a como la veía.

Cuando aterrizo en aquella puerta, la única que pudo encontrar con signos de tener poco tiempo de abrir, se tambaleo en una suave ventisca, mientras sus cabellos blancos bailaban con el aire formado por ella, pero por mas que trato de ver algún movimiento de la compañía …no noto nada.

Camino un poco en silencio, se estaba preparando para lo mejor, aunque quería que no fuera necesario.

-¿Señora Ororo?-una voz familiar se lanzo de aquella puerta, Balin había tomado la guardia por si alguien venia a invadir, según Thorin…en su rostro se vio algo de alegría y preocupación por verla con las vendas –Esta usted bien-cuestiono algo alarmado.

-Si, nada que no me haga morir ahora-dijo la mujer calmando al anciano enano, pero pudo notar también algo de preocupación y no por su estado, pues la veía bien y caminando.

-No me imagine verla aquí-susurro al tomarla de la mano y llevarla un poco lejos de la puerta, detrás de unas grandes rocas-no es un buen momento-susurro.

-Me imagino-dio un largo suspiro, pues por las palabras del mas fiel de la compañía, intuía que el dragón si alcanzo a tocar su corazón–Cuanto tiene asi….-

-Cuando se enfrento al dragón algo le menciono, pero no dio indicios hasta que el cayo-dijo en referencia a lo poco que alcanzaron a ver desde la montaña, era imposible no poder ver la gran sombra que se apago y cayo al lago.

-Maldición-dijo la mujer-…esperaba que fuera cualquiera, pero el mas necio - dio un largo suspiro, el enano la miro extrañado, sabia que tenia diferencias pero ¿Era demasiado problemático para ella?

-Lamento escuchar eso Señora Ororo-el anciano mostro su sabiduría al verla a los ojos, esos ojos que últimamente su Rey buscaba…pero por orgullo nunca los pidio, sabia que el la miraba dándole un signo de esperanzas para que reaccionara pero también existía la otra posibilidad.

-¡Balin!-un grito se escucho de la puerta, Gloin trato de observar a su alrededor… -¡Balin!-volvió a alzar la voz hacia aquella montaña.

-Oh! Gloin, perdona estaba algo entretenido-dijo el enano sabio al dar unos pasos adelante-Mira lo que encontré-la mujer salía, los ojos del enano rojizo saltaron al verla, intercambiando miradas preocupadas con su compañero, quien dio un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

-Me da gusto verla aquí-dijo finalmente, aun si esto ardiera por completo por culpa de sus caracteres…era bueno verla completa, herida …pero viva –De seguro todos se alegraran-fingió un poco que no sabían de ella, Fili y Kili optaron por no mencionarla por obvias razones, pero ahora si se encomendaba a Durin…quería vivir para ver Erebor resurgir, pero su Rey le preocupaba, y no solo a el a todos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thorin se paseaba de un lado a otro desesperado, Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Oin, buscaban aun entre el oro, sabia que los aldeanos vendrían por algo…a quitarle lo que tanto tardo en recuperar, según lo que le acabaron de mencionar sus sobrinos….estaba sumido en sus pensamientos…Bombur, Bilbo, Bofur, Bifur y Dwalin daba un chequeo en las armas para hacer un breve reconteo.

Si había una guerra tendrían que estar preparados…su primo ya venia en camino pues mando a un cuervo con el mensaje, para que vinieran a apoyarlos si era el caso que alguien viniera a quitarle su oro.

-Thorin- la voz de Balin se escucho detrás de el, aun sin voltear, vigilando a los que aun estaba buscando.

-Tardaste-espeto con severidad-Necesito…-giro para encarar a su fiel compañero, para encontrarse con la mujer que tanto le causo problemas-que estas haciendo aquí-

-Vaya…estoy bien, gracias-dijo la mujer para contestar su fiero recibimiento, ella estaba cansada y lo sabia, aun ardían sus heridas…pero tenia que ver con sus propios ojos a sus compañeros de compañía, era necesario, todo el camino supo que no era parte… pero aun asi trato de ser consecuente con ella…al menos algunos.

El austero enano cruzo los brazos de manera amenazante, los dos enanos que venían escoltándola agacharon su mirada, temiendo las consecuencias de lo que ocasionaría, la mujer no bajo la mirada…encarándolo.

-Muy bien…-dijo el enano secamente, no tan contento, refunfuñando otras cosas que no alcanzaron a escuchar, para volver a mirar hacia el oro que tanto le llamaba la atención-Gloin ve a la puerta y escóltala-ordeno –Balin…necesito hablar contigo-

-Asi que la maldición toco tu corazón…después de todo-dijo la mujer antes de partir, el enano se giro bruscamente ante ese comentario…esos ojos azules no eran amenazantes como los vio con anterioridad, se podía ver algo de preocupación en ellos.

-Esas son tonterías-gruño el enano al hacer un ademan fuerte con su mano, en manera de negación, Balin y Gloin se vieron mutuamente… el segundo un tanto indeciso de hacer la orden, pues se encontraba junto a la mujer, esta solo se giro.

-Bien-sonrio irónicamente la mujer, sabia que no era cierto…pero el asunto estaba demasiado complicado como para hablar con el…resignándose un poco –Solo espero que no olvides lo que me dijiste…-recordó aquella breve platica la ultima vez que lo vio.

Thorin solo la miro aun sorprendido de recordar eso, pero de nuevo endureció su gesto para no doblegarse según el, al orgullo de la mujer, deformando las intenciones que tuviera para oscurecerlo por completo.

-¡Sáquenla de aquí!-dijo a Gloin titubeo un poco al escuchar la voz del Rey, los demás que se encontraban en la sala buscando…voltearon al escuchar el escandalo pues la voz del austero líder retumbo en la cámara como si algo ampliara su voz…mas fuerte.

-Vaya…creo que tendré que salir-dijo la mujer al cruzarse los brazos, vio como el enano de cabello rojizo estaba algo indeciso por la orden dada, sabia que estaba entre la espada y la pared, pues de alguna manera los enanos la apreciaban, inclino la cabeza en manera de reconocimiento a aquellos que estaban lejos.

-Señora Ororo-Balin se disponía a salir con ella, pues Gloin miraba con duda a su líder, este solo gruñía al ver como el enano se ponía en ¿Su contra?, en serio necesitaba esa piedra para que nadie se negara a el…por alguien como ella, eso revoloteaba en el interior del rey…que imaginaba cosas por aquella maldición.

-No te preocupes Balin…iré con Gloin-miro al enano que la escoltaría, asentando con la cabeza para seguir su camino…se giro secamente hacia el punto de salida –Thorin solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto, ve mas allá de tus ojos…ve por tu gente, no le des la espalda-

-Tu que sabes de esto-gruño aun mas con enojo Thorin, al escuchar estas palabras, la mujer solo lo miro levemente.

-Mi gente siempre fue perseguida, nadie nos dio la mano…hasta que uno nos guio por un camino, ese es el camino que eh estado siguiendo todo este tiempo-dijo levemente impactando a aquellos que estaban cerca- …no dejes que eso te consuma, no estas solo y el peligro esta viniendo, solo espero que estés preparado-

Thorin solo clavo su mirada mas férrea a ella- No eres parte de esto, ni es tu hogar …asi que vete, antes de que haga algo que no quiero hacer-su voz aun severa se escucho, Balin y Gloin bajaron la mirada ante esa amenaza…su rey estaba siendo consumido por su propia codicia, solo esperaban que eso no hiciera que este Rey cayera.

Ororo no supo que decir con eso…¿Hogar? A que se refería con eso, pues esa palabra era ajena, como si supiera algo que los demás no sabían…pero solo era una sospecha…-Gloin me das los honores-pidio al enano –solo espero que no olvides tu promesa- susurro al desaparecer en aquella puerta entre la oscuridad que era levemente alumbrada por antorchas.

Thorin aun se quedo mirando ese punto, hasta que ya no vio la figura de la dama…aquella que por un momento hizo tambalear su figura como Líder, la orgullosa y misteriosa Ororo, -Balin quiero hablar contigo-ordeno un poco mas calmado a su mas fiel enano, quien solo lo siguió en movimiento.

Balin sabia que significaba eso…la esperanza se había ido, aquella que mantuvo durante todo ese momento, al parecer aquel sentimiento no era tan fuerte como su ansiedad por aquello que guardaban esas paredes, los demás solo se quedaron en silencio, viendo el punto donde la Dama desapareció…dejándolos con la incertidumbre del intercambio de palabras que se dieron.

XXXXXXXX

-Vaya eso fue intenso-dijo la mujer al ver el incomodo silencio entre aquellos enormes pasillos, aun con la luz de las antorchas se veía algo lúgubre para ella, atenuando el sentimiento de depresión entre toda la compañía.

-Lo lamento Señora Ororo-Gloin por primera vez en todo el viaje se disculpaba con la mujer, no le prestaba atención, y casi no le dirigió la palabra, o al menos eran contadas…pero sentía esa necesidad, su Rey se mostraba ajeno a toda la ayuda que ella le presto.

-No hay problema Gloin…se lo que sucede y de alguna manera me lo esperaba…-pauso la mujer de tez morena, aun manteniendo su seriedad característica-solo espero que Fili y Kili mencionaran lo de la posible batalla- esto alarmo a su escolta –veo que tu tampoco lo sabias-

-Bueno el grupo de Kili no dijo nada…mas que a Balin-recordó un breve encuentro con ellos a parte.

-Creo que fue muy prudente-la joven corrigió su pensamientos respecto a los mas pequeños-aunque viniendo de la fuente creo que es algo muy correcto-

-¿Quién es la fuente?-cuestiono Gloin un tanto intrigado, mientras su camino se abría paso a la gran puerta que llevaba a la salida, el viento se podía sentir en sus rostros.

-Aliados del bosque negro-dijo simplemente, no tan convencida del termino…

Pero como se podría referir a ellos…. ayudaron en algún momento asi que les quedaba bien.

-Veo porque la prudencia de Balin-Gloin suspiro en derrota –tendré que informarle a los demás…si es acaso que Thorin…-

-No es el mismo…el dragón a entrado a su corazón, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte-la dama trataba de consolar a aquel enano rojo –asi que cuídenlo bien…espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que recapacite-

-Esta bien-el enano la dejaba en la puerta.

-Señora Ororo- El hobbit se alegraba de que ella estuviera bien…completamente bien, no tan convenció por el tipo de ropa y vendas, pero estaba ahí para verlos, pero por el gesto que compartió no estaba convencido de que las cosas estuvieran bien.

-Paso algo-Dwalin le dijo a su compañero enano, quien solo asentó al ver las reacciones de Gloin y Ororo, quien solo se alejo sin esperar al Hobbit…y en un fuerte aire se alzo en aquellas grandes puertas, con suavidad y elegancia.

-Cuídense…y por favor tengan en cuenta mis palabras-miro a todos para terminar en Gloin –solo espero que esto no culmine en algo peor –susurro al dar un ultimo vistazo a lo que fue su destino después de tantas cosas.

El hobbit la miraba con tristeza, después de todo ella fue su fuerza la mayoría del tiempo, ahora no sabia que pasaba pero por la mirada de Gloin no era esperanzadora-¿a dónde va?-cuestiono, este solo alzo los hombros.

-Tan mal le fue-dijo Dwalin al acercarse también, para darle un ultimo vistazo a la mujer…que a pesar de haberla visto ya con anterioridad volar no estaba del todo acostumbrado.

-Pues…ella se fue-dijo Gloin para cortar aquella explicación-hay que entrar…Thorin los ah de estar esperando-dijo al grupo que había ido a checar el armamento-en el camino les explico lo que me comento la Dama Ororo-un tono preocupado se asomo por aquella roja barba, alertando inclusive al Hobbit-creo que las armas serán necesarias-

Entraron un tanto intrigados por las palabras de aquel enano, luego el hobbit se detuvo un poco para dar un vistazo a la mujer que otra vez se alejaba…esperaba volverla a ver en buenos términos, pero no lo sabia….

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Ahora La mutante sobrevolaba por ultimo aquella gran montaña tan amenazadora y a la vez el hogar que tanto persiguieron los enanos, solo esperaba que aquel que fue el líder reaccionara a tiempo para enfrentar la amenaza, dando un ultimo vistazo y alejarse en aquel viento de ese largo día.

A lo lejos unos ojos se posaron en ella, aquellos ojos que la recriminaron antes…Thorin se asomaba por algún pequeño balcón que sobrevivió escondido entre aquella montaña, junto a el Balin, quien se quedo en silencio.

El Oro estaba alrededor…y unas joyas blancas estaban regados en un baúl, los miro con detenimiento, por un momento se reflejo como el cabello se esa terca y soberbia mujer…lanzándolos con odio de regreso a su lugar-Esto se que alguien pagaría muy bien por ellas-dijo finalmente….solo deteniéndose para retener una consigo.

Balin noto el porque hacia eso, solo viendo las reacciones de Thorin…esas joyas sabia a quien le recordaba, mas aun cuando le dio un vistazo por aquel agujero…solo viéndola alejarse.

Ahora si solo tenia que esperar a que todo regresara a como debió ser…sin la intervención del veneno del dragón…dando un largo suspiro para seguir a aquel que se gano su respeto…Thorin Escudo de Roble había llegado por fin a su reino.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

La ciudad del Valle, aquella que ahora estaba en ruinas…estaban todos ocupados haciendo encargos y tratando de subsistir en aquel horror, Ororo sobrevoló por ultimo el área, para ver el avance de aquellos aldeanos.

-Ororo-una niña, la hija de Bardo ajena a cualquier prejuicio...se acerco con unas flores que de algún lugar saco –mira…mira…para ti-dijo con emoción, sus hermanos venían detrás…con algunas cubetas que encontraron…un poco maltratadas, pero no había otra opción.

-Están muy ocupados-dijo la mujer al aterrizar junto a la niña, un poco aturdida por el leve viento y polvo que levanto, pero esta volvió a ella cuando ya estaba tocando suelo, dándoselas –Gracias-dijo al tomarle del cabello.

-Padre estará contento de que estés aquí-la mayor dijo al verla finalmente-iremos a recoger algunas cosas que puedan ser de utilidad…-informo al inclinarse…el chico solo le dio un vistazo.

-¿Todo bien?-cuestiono al verla un tanto ajena a ellos, aun le tomaba el cabello a la mas chica.

-Tan observador como tu padre-dijo en cumplido al chico, que solo se sonrojo ante eso-sigan adelante….-apunto el otro lado, para que siguieran su camino-¿Tu padre donde esta?-cuestiono, este solo apunto el otro lado.

-Esta en una reunión con los aldeanos mas fuerte…fueron a cazar- informo el pequeño antes de darle un gesto de despedida junto a sus hermana, esta solo siguió su camino…ahora le tocaba informar el problema con el rey bajo la montaña.

Solo esperaba que esto no fuera peor…pero sus palabras sonaron como una afirmación para el destino, pues al dia siguiente todo se tornaría peligroso para todos….pero era algo ajeno para ella, quien no era adivina, no tenía esa clase de habilidad mutante.

Dirigiéndose con su típica confianza entre aquellos aldeanos que estaban ocupados en sus quehaceres, le dieron una mirada de respeto abriéndole paso, aun con las flores de la niña consigo, susurrando un gracias por otros, ella solo inclino la cabeza, pero pudo notar una mirada hostil del ex gobernante y su sirviente, pero no presto atención…ahí en la multitud de hombres estaba aquel que buscaba.

Este la vio con algo de alegría, pero su gesto cambio al verla con seriedad preocupante, se disculpo con la comitiva…habían cazado unos cuervos, ordenando el siguiente paso, para abrirse camino a la mujer -¿Y bien?-dijo finalmente…cuando pudo llegar a ella.

-Pues digamos que no me fue tan bien-dijo aun sin perder su seriedad, este entendía la posibilidad que estaba en el aire –Solo espero que pueda corresponder a tu promesa, aunque fue mala idea ir yo personalmente-

-¿Tan mal te llevas con el?-cuestiono el arquero, la dama solo soltó un suspiro al cruzar sus brazos…no era que le importara, solo estaba preocupada lo que esto trajera-no se como no le puedes agradar… una mujer hermosa como tu, es difícil ignorar-

-Gracias por el consuelo –la mujer arqueo la ceja aun sin perder su porte amenazador-aunque no muchos ven en buenos ojos mi personalidad-

-Eres la primera mujer que veo independiente, inteligente y observadora—trato de alagarla, pero era algo que al parecer no surtía efecto en esa chica ¿Qué clase de vida tuvo? Se cuestiono.

-Vaya…veo que tengo el respeto de alguien-dijo la mujer al dibujar una sonrisa socarrona a aquel líder, que solo le correspondió –espero a que puedas tener mejor suerte-regreso al tema.

-Igual yo-el hombre solo se giro a su pueblo-en verdad necesitamos la ayuda necesaria-se cruzo de brazos.

-Te aseguro que ira bien…o al menos no tan mal-trato de animarse, el hombre solo le tomo del hombro –sabes mi abrigo ya no se vera igual en mi-cambio de tema al darle un ultimo vistazo…la mujer se veía mas amenazadora con ese trozo de tela que fue de el.

-Vamos…no es tan malo…¿O si?-la mujer no prestaba atención a su ropa, pero estaba quemada y había olvidado lo que traía puesto por todo lo que su mente se venia, este solo soltó una carcajada.

-Encontramos algo de ropa vieja, pero las mujeres te ayudaran-ofreció al apuntar a un grupo de señoras que estaba algo apartada, esta solo alzo su ceja, ¿por qué el cambio de actitud….? No estaban en tan buena situación –Una dama siempre debe estar bien.. .además tu ropa esta algo maltratada-apunto su blusa antes blanca.

-Esta bien…supongo-no dijo tan convencida por el rumbo de familiaridad, pues era el primero que daba pie a un tipo de relación como esa, más de amistad… aquel que le recordaba un poco a su relación con Scott, viniendo a su mente esa preocupación.

-Solo escoge un buen vestido-ofreció el hombre al tomarle el hombro –mis niñas estarán mas que maravilladas en ayudarte con eso-

-Un vestido no servirá si es el caso de una pelea-repelo la dama…el hombre solo se rasco la barbilla, recordando aquello.

-Bueno se valía intentar-alzo los hombros al girarse de nuevo, dispuesto a retomar sus actividades, tenia mucho que organizar y pensar…si era el caso que no podían reclamar aquello que prometieron los enanos, la mujer se quedo en silencio aun desconcertada por la platica que tuvo.

Pero era sin importancia comparada con los temas que le preocupaban, el era el primero que daba algo de calma y familiaridad, algo que a pesar de todo agradecía… pues era el primer humano con el que tuvo contacto y que no mostro miedo alguno por sus habilidades…aunque ninguno de la aldea decía lo contrario.

Se dirigió a aquella parte donde las señoras estaban, unas la miraron extrañadas –Me dijeron que me podían dar ropa –alzo sus brazos en seña de su vestimenta, las mujeres intercambiaron gestos…una la tomo del brazo jalándola adentro de aquella polvorienta recamara.

-Claro-dijeron en unísono animadas por aquella mujer, pues todas la respetaba…. Ya que represento la fortaleza que muchas querían…preguntándole cosas a la mutante, trato de zafarse…pero muchas la miraban con admiración, mas las jóvenes…

Esta solo dio un suspiro y trato de hablar como si estuviera en una conferencia, esas donde los mutantes eran puestos a prueba…entablando una platica decente con alguien que no fuera Bardo o su familia…inclusive los enanos y Gandalf.

Por un momento olvido todo lo que le preocupaba, para dejar una semilla en aquellas que tomaron su propia conferencia, enseñando un poco de confianza, todas reían y compartían, mientras sacaban ropa que le podría gustar… rechazando a la primera vestidos, pero eran insistentes.

XXXXXXxxxxx

Esa noche era estrellada, todos estaban tratando de dormir y la guardia era de el ex-gobernador y su asistente, a regañadientes…Bardo veía por aquel gran patio, la fuente estaba oscura y con telarañas, al igual que ramas.

-Mañana partirás hacia la montaña-cuestiono Ororo al ver al hombre solo con sus pensamientos.

-Si –dijo no tan convencido-solo espero que todo salga bien- se giro para ver a la mujer, quien traía un vestido no tan elegante pero tampoco tan sencillo…solo se quedó observando en silencio.

-Vaya…tan mal me veo-cuestiono la mujer al cruzar los brazos…luego soltó un suspiro-no se si vaya con ustedes –informo al cambiar de tema, el silencio se hizo presente.

-No se te ve mal…solo que te ves mejor con vestido que con ropas de hombre-esto hizo que la mujer lanzara una mirada amenazadora, aquella que alguna vez fue victima Logan –yo decía-

Los dos se quedaron ahí platicando del siguiente plan, pues tenían que tener algo planeado por si no llegaba la ayuda, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien…pero no tomaron en cuenta lo que llegaría al día siguiente, pero como antes se menciono… ella no era una mutante con poderes de adivinación.

Ese pequeño detalle que puede transformar el plan mas perfecto, pero ahora solo tenían que seguir ese rumbo, para poder reclamar aquello que prometieron…los enanos desde Erebor aun recordaban las ansias de su hogar, pero eran nubladas por la obsesión de Thorin, sin embargo tampoco nadie sabia lo que pasaba por su mente, ya que observaba con recelo aquella joya blanca en silencio….

XXXXXXXXxxxx

Bien ¿que les pareció? Merezco una parte del oro de la montaña…o de a tiro un confinamiento en Dol Guldur por mi atrevimiento, solo quería alzar un poco esta parte, porque siempre me encanto Bardo y Thorin.

¿Les gusto la interacción con Ororo de alguno de los dos?, si no…lo lamento, no me maten…soy demasiado joven, solo me pareció interesante ponerle mas platica en esta parte, se que tenia que abarcar toda la película, pero creo que me emocione.

¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Thorin? Buena, mala o? Bueno también le puse mas interacción, después de todo esta cegado por el dragón, espero sus comentarios esos que me animan a seguir escribiendo…ahora espero poder escribir lo mero bueno de la trama…acercándose al final inminente.

Gracias a todos los comentarios…y fav…

Geme 1 fuera


	6. ARCHIVO 6 FRACASO

Hola!

Les traigo otro capítulo algo corto en comparación del primero, pero vamos avanzando ya en la recta final de la saga…espero les guste lo que desarrolle, solo les diré que es para algo asi que no me manden un troll o algo asi, prometo ser buena.

Gracias y que empiece la fiesta…. ¿==?

XXXXXXXXX

ARCHIVO 6 FRACASO

Ororo en ese momento se dio cuenta que el destino podría estar en su contra, en esos instantes que sientes que algo mayor esta sobre ti, manejando las situaciones a veces a tu favor y otros en tu contra, hoy era el día en que el segundo se hacía acto de presencia.

La noche anterior se desveló tratando de entablar un buen plan a seguir para ir hacia la montaña solitaria, sin necesidad de caer en un malentendido, el hombre que la acompañaba, cómo líder de aquella comunidad asumió la responsabilidad de aquel acto de presencia.

La dama comento que no estaría presente, al menos no a la vista del hostil ojo enano, que al menos el líder mantenía, no quería entablar una discusión innecesaria, si de ella dependía aquella promesa que se hicieron los enanos antes de partir a Erebor.

Pero no esperaba un golpe del destino por el esfuerzo requerido los días anteriores, lo que pasaba cuando el cuerpo humano ignoraba fervientemente sus dolencias y golpes, ahora sumergida en una fiebre por consecuencia de sus viejas heridas.

No pudo abrir sus ojos el día que siguió, aun cuando las voces se escuchaban lejanas su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía calor…todo negro y aquello que negó sentir estaba presente… maldecía mil veces su estado, pero ¿Qué se esperaba?, a pesar de ser mutante las viejas heridas dolían más que los días anteriores.

Pasaron tres días y pensó que había superado la peor de las parte de aquello, pero las cachetadas dadas por los que maneja los hilos de la vida… la regresaban a la normalidad, sus heridas empeoraron; ni siquiera el día que los recibió la hicieron ceder, o cuando se enfrentó a Thorin….ahora se burlaba alguien de ella desde lo más lejano, reclamándole que a pesar de ser mutante…seguía siendo una humana, avanzada…pero humana.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bardo se levantó ese dia como de costumbre dando su rondín a las áreas aledañas, dispuesto a dar su apoyo moral a las personas que lo necesitaban, solo le extrañaba que cierta mujer no se apareciera en todo el dia, fue hasta que se topó con sus hijos, aquellos que dejo con la mujer para que esta les contara un cuento, pues entre tanta destrucción les era imposible, y a ella no le preocupaba el hecho de estar desvelada asi que los dejo.

"Extraños relatos para alguien igual" pensó al escucharlos en alguna ocasión, todos con personas maravillosas con habilidades inexplicables, a veces noto cierta mirada de nostalgia cuando mencionaba algunos nombres, pero eso no importaba.

Cuando por fin sus hijos le dieron alcance, estos se miraban preocupados -¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono a los niños, estos se miraron y la mayor tomo la iniciativa, llevándolo a aquella recamara donde varias mujeres ya se encontraban, y ahí algo que no pensó ver… al menos no en ella.

-Empeoro en la noche-informo una de las señoras que repentinamente acudieron a la ayuda de la mujer, quien a pesar de tener una fuerza y habilidades de un Istari, tenía el cuerpo igual de frágil que cualquiera.

Bardo no sabía cómo responder al estado de su ¿Amiga? Sabía que era fuerte y que tenía habilidades capaces de enfrentar a alguien del calibre de Smaug, ahora frágil en aquella cama hacia restituir su visión de "indestructible" que tenia de la mujer.

No era del todo esa frase, pero su actitud demostraba que era ajena a las terribles heridas que sufrió o que dejo ver durante su encuentro después de que cayó al dragón, pero al ver que después del tratamiento de la elfo estaba como si nada….la tenía en esa perspectiva.

-Se esforzó demasiado-Bardo comento cabizbajo al ver a la fuerte compañera que la noche anterior aún se veía ajena a cualquier dolor, aun pensativo por aquel descuido de el…no esperaba que ella estuviera tan mal.

-Cuidare de ella papa-la hija mayor se ofreció a ayudar a la señora, trayendo paños y agua de algún lado, pues tenían escases, la mujer seguía entablando platicas casi en susurro en un idioma que ninguno entendía, como si viejos temores salieran a flote.

-Está bien-el hombre austero se encuadro directo en la puerta, estaba algo preocupado pero no tenía tiempo, la parte que hablaron una noche anterior dependía bienestar de toda la ciudad.

Salió hundido en sus pensamientos, la posible guerra contra los orcos, la mujer con fortaleza de un Istari convaleciente en una cama, por heridas que no tomo importancia (siendo un ser mas allá de su entendimiento pensó que esto no lo dañaba, aunque era extraño teniendo en cuenta como llego ese día a las orillas del lago)

-Ninguna novedad-dijo sin ánimos el regordete ex gobernador aun sin querer entablar una relación amena a la que anteriormente tenía con este hombre.

-¿En serio?-cuestiono no tan convencido, no tenía la confianza de que hubieran hecho su trabajo, pues aquel sirviente aun yacía dormido en la posición que los dejo una noche anterior, y el regordete aun tenia marcas de lo que parecía una rocas.

-Claro, como dudas de mi-exclamo el "guardia" con indignación ante aquel comentario, los dos despertando de un golpe al que estaba aún dormido, este se levantó de un salto…pero al ver de quien se trataba solo entrecerró los ojos y murmuro cosas en lo más bajo.

-Bueno-dijo Bardo tratando de encontrar algo menos agresivo, él era un sobreviviente y como líder no tenía por qué tratarlo mal…pero luego miro hacia la salida y vio algo sorprende –que bien vigilan-con algo de sarcasmo comento apuntando afuera.

Los dos "guardias" venían detrás de él tan pronto hizo ese comentario, aun intercambiando miradas de frustración por ahora obedecerlo a él, sin embargo sus ojos se ampliaron al ver lo que se encontraba delante de ellos.

-Porque aquí veo un ejército de elfos- dijo al mirarlos de reojo a aquellos supuestos ayudantes, mientras encaraba a la comitiva todos encuadrados de manera militar, con doradas armaduras y arcos tan altos con ellos…al igual que cintos engalanados con espadas.

Uno a uno se movió para darle paso a aquel líder, quien bajo las escaleras de manera cautelosa aun incrédulo de lo que veía, la gente de su pueblo veía con interés lo sucedido, el observo rápidamente a los elfos y dio un paso, cuando este seguía la fila se cerraba detrás de él, de manera sincronizada, cuando por fin termino alcanzo a ver la entrada del Rey del bosque negro.

-Es extraño verlo por estos lugares, mi Señor Thranduil-dijo cuando finalmente llego este a su vista, con aquel animal de grandes cuernos, este solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

-Escuche que necesitaban ayuda-comento fríamente al apuntar del lugar donde vino, ahí salieron carrozas lleno de víveres necesarios para los sobrevivientes, algo que le agrado a Bardo, pero sentía que tenía doble sentido.

-Nos has salvados-dijo al acercarse de nuevo con interés al rey elfo, pero su gesto era igual de inexpresivo de siempre –no tengo como agradecerle-

-No lo malinterpretes no vengo por eso….- su mirada se endureció –vengo a recuperar lo que es de mi pueblo-

Bardo vio con impotencia como el ejército marchaba hacia la montaña, acercándose con apresuro al Rey Elfo, quien solo le dio una mirada leve.

-Irán a la guerra solo por una joyas-espeto con severidad el hombre al elfo, quien solo arqueo la ceja con enojo.

-Las riquezas de mi pueblo, no nos dejan-se excusó –mi deber como rey es recuperar lo que fue mío y de mi gente- solo dio una mirada desdeñosa al hombre, aun los elfos marchaban de manera sincronizada, Bardo veía como su plan se desaparecía, lamentaba internamente aquel esfuerzo que realizo junto a la mujer, pero ya no habia marcha atrás, miró fijamente al rey.

-En esto somos aliados- dijo con dureza Bardo –déjeme al menos hablar con Thorin, una parte de aquella riqueza nos pertenece, no podremos sobrevivir mucho con el oro que tenemos-

-Crees poder hacer eso-con algo de incredulidad comento el Rey elfo –está bien, te daré la oportunidad de negociar si es lo que quieres-y ante una orden los militantes del bosque negro se enfilaban en lo alto de las murallas de la ciudad del valle.

Bardo respiro hondo por aquella oportunidad que le dio aquel Rey Elfo, no esperaba terquedad por su parte y menos por unas gemas, pero no habia marcha atrás….aprovecho esa oportunidad solo deseaba que funcionara ese plan "B" que formulo a última hora (la palabra también fue cortesía de Ororo, pero al parecer ninguno de ellos estimaban un ejército de elfos al dia siguiente y con ella enferma)

El arquero iba decidido montado en un caballo tan reluciente, que le fue prestado por los elfos, tenía la esperanza en que sus palabras funcionara, sin embargo el no tenía en cuenta las diferentes posibilidades de un dialogo diplomático, aferrándose a la oportunidad positiva.

XXXXXXX

La montaña fungía tan altiva como era, amenazante si quería…o hermosa si se lo imaginaban, ahora posicionadas en forma defensiva contra posibles saqueadores se encontraban atrincherados los enanos, algunos no tan confiados de las acciones…pero era necesario para defender lo suyo ¿No?

Balin miraban junto a los demás aquellas armaduras doradas a las orillas de la ciudad del valle, con algo de recelo observando para su punto, algo que los ponía nerviosos.

-Nos quieren quitar el oro-espeto Thorin cegado por aquel deseo.

-no lo creo, la dama Ororo está con ellos…no los dejara derramar más sangre, por oro-Kili trato de apaciguar aquel rencor, pero sabiendo cómo le fue en su encuentro, callo al ver la mirada de dagas que le lanzo su tío.

-¡Ella es una traidora!-grito Thorin, pero luego dio un largo suspiro, tratando de suprimir aquello que tanto le llenaba el corazón…negando aquel sentimiento de necesidad de verla, miro la piedra blanca, pero aquello se deformaba -¿Dónde está la piedra del arca?-

Todos se miraron…y dieron un largo suspiro, dispuestos a regresar aquello que apreciaban, solo Bilbo se quedó atrás, dispuesto a defender la amistad que tenían con Ororo ¿Era acaso que él no se daba cuenta…? Ella les ayudo durante todo el camino, muchas veces hubieran muerto si no fuera por ella.

-Bilbo…mi buen amigo Bilbo-Thorin blandeció su mirada al hobbit desconcertado, "¿Por qué a el?" Pensó mentalmente, dejando aquellas palabras muy atrás de su lengua.

-Thorin-atino a contestar cuando el austero enano se acercó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba de manera fraternal…el pobre no sabía cómo reaccionar ante estas muestras de ¿Confianza?

-Sé que tú puedes ser el único en quien confió aquí-dijo con todo orgullo, haciendo que susodicho tragara grueso al confirmar lo que pensó anteriormente, echando más atrás aquellas palabras que quería decir, casi rayando en el olvido.

-¿Si?-cuestiono un tanto consternado por lo dicho, no sabía que más decir, la mirada del enano se posó en él, esa mirada de alegría oculta entre su larga barba trenzada y espesa.

-Todos están a favor de ella-dijo al cambiar en un tono de rencor, tenía la sensación que el pequeño era el único que no lo traicionaría, todos los enanos lo miraban extraño…dispuestos a irse de su lado para apoyar a aquella mujer, acaricio un poco la joya que traía en su bolsillo inconscientemente.

-Pero-no alcanzo a decir, no sentía oportuno las palabras…se sentía obligado a cumplir con aquel que le dio la amistad que nunca espero recibir después de tal duda en un inicio, aunque la mujer se la había dado desde que lo conoció, poniéndolo en un estado de duda constante.

-Solo espero que consigan esa piedra-exclamo ya en murmullo susurrando palabras-Bilbo…dile a los demás que se preparen…que vayan al cuarto de armas y tomen lo necesario-dijo por ultimo al dirigirse el antes que los demás a aquella recamara donde su armadura esperaba.

XXXXX

Bardo aún estaba pensativo… se apresuro para aprovechar aquella oportunidad dada por aquel frio Rey elfo, cuando por fin llego bajo de inmediato de su caballo dándole un vistazo a la gran puerta que adornaba el recinto, acercándose lentamente por aquel puente…tratando de formularse mil preguntas o un buen discurso, tenia que ser precavido ahora, un paso en falso y esto se convertiría en un campo de guerra.

-¿Quién viene a los dominios del Rey bajo la montaña?-una voz cuestiono demandante que retumbaba en aquellas rocas, sacándolo de su mutismo… observo a su alrededor de nuevo, todo para toparse con aquellos ojos enanos encima de el.

-Solo vengo a conversar mi buen amigo-dijo no tan convencido parándose en aquel punto, para volver a caminar lentamente–No vengo armado-alzo las manos de manera de rendición…dando pasos sigilosos.

-Y si vienes a conversar entonces porque estas siendo ayudado por elfos y los dejas instalarse para vigilarnos -cuestiono de nuevo esa voz, aun sin ver el rostro de Thorin….solo los demás de la compañía observaban unos con aprobación otros con todo lo contrario…Bilbo era uno de ellos.

-Porque ellos acudieron a nosotros, cuando estábamos en desesperación… ¿Es acaso que no recuerdan que despertaron al dragón?-cuestiono aun acercándose lentamente.

-Entonces son aliados-de nuevo reclamo.

-Somos aliados…pero no somos su enemigos, déjame hablar contigo Thorin hijo de Thrain hijo de Thror rey debajo de la montaña-un silencio se hizo presente, hasta llegar a un punto donde la roca de la montaña lo detenía…solo un agujero estaba ahí…susurros a lo lejos se escuchaban, como si un debate se llevaba a cabo.

Bardo de nuevo se asomó solo para poder darle un vistazo a aquel lugar que solo en leyendas escucho, rezaba a los valares que todo resultara y que alguien se acercara a entablar una plática….esperaba que todo resultara para bien.

XXXXXXxxx

Los enanos miraba como aquel hombre se acercaba, ellos acababan de salir armados y vestidos para la guerra, pero para su sorpresa aquel ejercito élfico no venía con el arquero, solo la mirada fija de los elfos se podía sentir, casi jurando que si le proponían uno de ellos caerían por una flecha de aquella raza.

Una discusión se llevó a cabo poco después de que Bardo revelara sus intenciones, unos estaban a favor de que este platicara con aquel nuevo líder del pueblo y el elfo como consecuencia de una extraña alianza.

El otro grupo decía que no tenían por qué rendir cuentas a alguien que se une a los Elfos, que solo quería su oro y nada más, al parecer la fiebre del líder era pegajosa por aquello que brillaba dorado y que su fe a él los cegaba por completo.

Bofur, Oin, Fili, Kili, Balin y Gloin estaban en el grupo que se mostraba a favor de aquella reunión, al parecer el hombres se acercaba, Nori, Dori, Dwalin, Bifur, Bombur y Ori se mostraban en contra, otros por razones ajenas al oro, si no por su odio a los elfos…algunos eran más resentidos que otros.

-Son nuestros aliados-Balin dijo calmado a Thorin, quien solo lo recrimino con una mirada-sé que no son los mejores términos, pero ellos nos ayudaron y sufrieron por nuestra culpa…dales el beneficio de escuchar sus peticiones- con una voz calmada dijo, mirando con detenimiento las reacciones de aquel que es su Rey.

-Pero se alían con elfos-espeto Dwalin a su hermano, convencido totalmente de las palabras de su rey, ignorando por completo la plática que anteriormente se dijeron después de su encuentro con la dama de la compañía-ellos vienen por lo que es nuestro-

-Yo sentí el sufrimiento de ver lo que provoco el dragón-Oin interrumpió –el fuego, los gritos y la sangre…si no fuera por Bardo y ….-pauso un tanto indeciso de mencionarla-sufrieron mucho…pelearon valientemente, escúchalos-

Fili, Kili y Bofur estaban conforme con lo que su compañero había dicho, ninguno vio la furia del dragón tan cerca como ellos, indefensos antes las fauces de fuego de aquella bestia, las explosiones….todo rodeado de fuego, Thorin suavizo su mirada en aquellos que dejaron atrás, un poco culpable por hacer eso.

-A parte no viene con el ejército-completo el hobbit, quien se había ganado una amistad estrecha con el…interviniendo, seguro que su palabra lo convencería, y en efecto asi se hizo, cuando Thorin bajo todos lo miraron uno en agradecimiento y otros con cierto desconcierto.

-Gracias-alcanzo a decir Balin, al pequeño quien solo encogió los hombros.

-Es lo menos que debía de hacer, después de todo gracias a nosotros el Dragón salió-miro al grupo que vio la furia de cerca de aquel Ex sirviente de Melkor –Aunque me pregunto… ¿Por qué la Señora Ororo no está con él?-en verdad esperaba verla.

-Teniendo en cuenta de los términos que tiene con Thorin…te aseguro que fue lo mejor-Bifur comento un tanto distraído, había escuchado de aquel relato más de cerca por Balin y Gloin, quienes se los contaron a todos ya reunidos, cuando Thorin se llevó al Hobbit a parte.

Bilbo no estaba del todo convencido, recordando los vendajes de la mujer…aunque se veía muy bien, le extrañaba que no estuviera ahí, aunque sea en presencia de una nube o algo parecido…sin embargo solo se quedaron esperando a que el terminara, para obtener información de ella.

Aunque en esa parte no estaba seguro, después de todo lo que pasaron, el la contaba como una buena amiga…y sabía que algunos enanos también lo sentían asi, aunque Thorin aparentaba no querer verla…pero sería su imaginación, o esa joya que noto que siempre traía…le recordaba a alguien...

XXXXXXXXX

-Thorin escudo de Roble, Rey bajo la montaña…vengo a reclamar lo que por derecho es mío y de mi gente, el derecho de haber matado por mis propios medios al dragón-contesto el hombre después de un breve momento, analizando cada palabra…omitiendo la participación de Ororo, su nombre no sería bien recibido…según la misma mujer.

-¿Asi que vienes a reclamar lo tuyo Bardo, el caza dragones?- su tono se recrudeció con eso, burlando con ironía.

-No quiero terminar este asunto mal-dijo el hombre al ver que el enano cambiaba su tono en él, estaba muy bien marcado por el dragón aun después de muerto –te pido que recuerdes tu promesa, no hay que derramar más sangre de la que se derramo el día de la caída de Smaug, no podemos pelear entre nosotros si una amenaza mayor nos acecha-rezaba porque esto tocara el corazón de Thorin para que lo sacara de aquello que lo maldecía, pero no dio buen resultado.

-Entonces si solo vienes a pedir algo-gruño con odio el austero enano al clavar esa mirada en aquel agujero, hacia Bardo -¿Por qué vienen como ladrones y apuntan su ejército hacia mí?-pauso-sé que tienes mucha gente de parte de los elfos en la ciudad…. –

Bardo se asombró al ver que era ignorado por completo, ¿No le importaba que alguien más oscuro fuera a pelear y viniera en camino? Dio un largo suspiro tratando de mantener aquel porte diplomático- Ellos venían directo a pelear…intervine para que no lo hicieran-volvió a mirar a los ojos al enano- Te pido que lo consideres-

-Eso no importa- corto aquello que decía el hombre para fruncir el ceño-… además…de seguro tu estas con esa mujer- gruño con furia, recordando su último encuentro….ella no sabía nada de su pueblo como para que dijera esas palabras.

-¿La dama Ororo?-cuestiono al alzar su ceja por la manera en que se dirigió a ella, _"sí que tenía serios problemas con el enano" _pensó –ella está enferma…cayo en cama por las heridas del dragón-informo…vio un leve titubeo en el enano por esa información, los ojos abiertos hacia él se vieron por parte de Thorin.

¿Preocupación? Se cuestionó internamente al verlo a través de aquella abertura, esos ojos no eran de alguien riñendo por algo, eran de odio por qué no lo siguiera… ¿Era tan simple? Dio un largo suspiro el arquero de nuevo, a juzgar por la actitud de la mujer…de seguro no se percató de eso.

Repentinamente desapareció de la vista del heredero de Girion, algo que le sorprendió…solo se podía escuchar un susurro a través de aquella gruesa pared, pero no alcanzo a escuchar nada de lo que balbuceaba.

-eso no puede ser cierto-se escuchó aun sin mostrar la cara, Thorin sentía como si algo no estuviera bien….miro con detenimiento la joya blanca, ella podía volar… tenia los truenos de su lado, estaba bien el día que fue a verlo…luego recordó las vendas, esas que por su ceguera no quiso notar, pero de nuevo su rencor se atenuaba con la oscuridad del dragón implantado en él.

-Es tan cierto…ella no quería venir en un inicio, estaba preocupada y temía que si ella venia las negociaciones empeorarían- Bardo vio una abertura en aquellas palabras con una leve sonrisa irónica…no era que la odiara, después de todo –ella está al cuidado de mi gente en el valle y los elfos (se habían ofrecido a atender a los heridos), pero cuando vine estaba delirando-

-Como me aseguras que no estas mintiendo-de nuevo espeto ahora mostrando su gesto encrudecido, como si ellos hubieran jugado con él, con algo tan peligroso –ella no es débil…no es humana-

-No te equivoques-Bardo veía la esperanza de una tregua irse de inmediato, maldiciendo a Smaug, para que su alma estuviera en un lugar incomodo por lo que ocasiono, por aquella acción antes de morir-Ella es igual que cualquiera de nosotros…bueno no exactamente igual-dijo no tan seguro.

-Vete antes de que me envenenes-ordeno el enano-tu atrevimiento por mentir de esa manera será grave…ella no es débil y no es igual que nosotros…ella es –pauso al decir algo y encrudecer su mirada.

-Entonces dejas la oportunidad… ¿sabes que los orcos vienen?- cuestiono Bardo aun si antes no lo dijo claramente tenía que exponerlo, la esperanza se iba con el viento de ese día, a través de la mañana…esperaba que la amenaza en común lo alertara…pero al parecer él era visto de otra manera –entonces es la guerra-

-¡Guerra será!- contesto el enano al desaparecer, Bardo maldijo y regreso cabizbajo para dar un último vistazo, el Rey elfo lo recibió un tanto taciturno… pues esperaba ya esa respuesta no sorprendiéndose de esto.

-Veo que no llegaron a buenos términos-contesto el Rey al verlo montar de nuevo junto a él, quien giraba para dar un vistazo a los que veían desde lo más alto de la montaña.

Mientras los enanos derrumbaban aquel puente que conectaba a la puerta principal, dando indicio que no cederían ante ninguno de los dos, Bardo no esperaba esa reacción de ellos….sabia por la mujer de la maldición del Dragón, pero ¿Olvidar una promesa?

-Les daremos hasta mañana…para que lo piensen bien, vendremos a darle una última oportunidad-grito Bardo a todo pulmón, ignorando las miradas del Elfo, dio un largo suspiro al escuchar el apoyo de algunos gritos enanos –Lo lamento Dama Ororo-dijo cabizbajo al emprender su paso-Señor creo que regresaremos mañana-dijo al elfo quien solo asentó sin perder esa mirada indiferente.

XXXXXXXX

Los enanos vieron aquel grupo alegarse, unos estaban apoyando a Thorin por su decisión derribando aquella conexión con el mundo exterior, pero otros no estaban convencido, al menos el grupo que sufrieron la furia del dragón y algunos anexados.

Bilbo extrañaba aquellos momentos donde eran un buen equipo, hasta la mujer que los había apoyado... ¿Era que lo olvidaron? Thorin menciono algo breve de su decisión…al parecer el día siguiente vendrían con el ejército…pero no estaba tan seguro si Bardo mentiría, él no se veía de ese tipo de personas.

No sabía cuál sería su siguiente paso…Thorin le había dado algo apreciado para él, una cota de malla de Mithril….pero la Dama fue la primera que lo obligo a buscar su lugar en aquella compañía, donde se sentía fuera de todo…ajeno a la aventura, cuando nadie lo vio miro aquello que portaba con sumo cuidado.

Él había encontrado la piedra del arca durante su intrusión con el dragón en la cueva aun, lo tomo ajeno a lo que significaba, varias veces trato de dárselo pero este siempre se perdía, ya sea por una cosa u otra, si era la manera de establecer la paz entre ellos entonces se arriesgaría…además estaba preocupado por la mujer.

Dio otro largo suspiro un tanto nervioso, al alzar la mirada en aquella aldea…en la noche se iría para verla y entablar conversación con ella si podía, estaba seguro lo que haría…todo por el bien de la compañía.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¿Todavía no despierta?-Bardo cuestiono a las damas y elfos que custodiaban a la mujer, que aún estaba en cama con un pañuelo en la frente, a pesar de estar en ese estado aún se podía sentir la fuerza provenir de ella… haciéndola un poco más llamativa de lo que ya era, el arquero juraba que si no fuera porque tenía otras cosas que hacer y organizar, se la pasaría todo el día observándola.

Pero al parecer no era el único cuyos ojos posaban en la mujer, se había dado cuenta que él se embelesaba en sus pláticas con ella, un tanto emocionado por su cultura e inteligencia y sin darse cuenta se quedó atrapado en los rasgos finos y exóticos de la mujer de cabellera blanca.

No sabía desde que momento, pues juraba que tenía poco tiempo de conocerla… entendía que ella no lo veía de esa forma, pero él se conformaba con solo quedarse en sus ojos azules, como profundos y nostálgicos zafiros.

-¿Padre?-su hijo entraba a aquella recamara trayendo algo de agua para la dama recostada, todos estaban preocupados, pues no pensaron que tuviera debilidades… las mujeres se esforzaban por tenerla cómoda, después de esa platica veían con otros ojos el mundo…gracias a ella.

-Nada Hijo-dijo con una sonrisa al dirigirse hacia fuera, sus hijas estaban descansando después de pasar tiempo con la Dama, dirigiéndose a la tienda de campaña donde el Rey del bosque se instaló, al entrar él se encontraba fuera de su armadura mirándolo con severidad -¿Sucede algo?-

-Esa mujer…es la que venía con los enanos-demando al posar su mirada fría en aquel que lo acompaño a negociar, aún estaba furioso por no tomar partido en aquella discusión, pero ya estaba decidido el dia siguiente seria cuando tomarían la montaña.

-Supongo-dijo el hombre al encuadrarse –ella peleo contra el dragón, tiene mi respeto…y creo que también la debería tener de usted-arqueo su ceja, el elfo solo encrudeció su mirada.

-¿Mi respeto?-el Rey dijo con un tono severo sin perder esa mirada en el arquero, que se mantuvo firme-Eso lo veremos-dijo finalmente-tenemos mejores cosas que pensar ahora que esto se volverá una guerra-corto de raíz aquel dilema, esa era la dama que encerró junto a los enanos.

La culpable que su hijo se haya apartado de su seguridad para adentrarse en algo que no quería ser parte….y no fue el único, también su capitán habia partido, ¿Qué le habría dicho a su hijo para que se marchara asi? Tenía rencor y curiosidad por conocerla en persona, pero ahora eso pasaba a segundo término.

Los dos estaban platicando de los siguientes movimientos, si tendrían que enfrentarse a los Orcos tenían que estar preparados…y más si Thorin no cedía lo que pedían.

XXXXXXXX

Gandalf entraba apresurado a la ciudad, con su caballo abría paso entre la gente que empezaba a organizar las armas que pudieran utilizar, fue hasta que llego a una gran plaza bajo rápidamente para poder encontrar a alguien conocido, ya sea un elfo u hombre.

-Nadie se queda de inútil aquí-una voz rechoncha se escuchó en algún lugar, apuntando con desdén al anciano que venía visiblemente de un encuentro, su ayudante le apoyaba con sus comentarios.

-Es acaso que no escuchas anciano-dijo despectivo al acercarse más al recién llegado y apuntarlo con su dedo, pero por su apariencia y porte cedió un poco…pues rastro de sangre corrían por aquellos gestos que estaban encrudecidos por un obvio enojo.

-Quien está a cargo aquí-demando de inmediato a los dos que se acercaron a reclamarle algún asunto que no era de su importancia.

-Yo estoy-Bardo salía de paso algo pensativo, cuando escucho a esos dos buscar problemas se acercó… la gente se quejaba de ellos y como líder tenía que solucionarlo, fue ahí que llego en el momento justo para encontrarse con aquel mago, aun ajeno de quien era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche adornaba de nuevo el cielo, dando referencia a que un dia acababa, la reunión en aquella lona se llevaba a cabo con el Mago en un intento fallido de detener lo que estaban tramando, aunque se sorprendió que ya supieran de la información de un ataque Orco y más que el príncipe estuviera por su cuenta confirmando lo dicho, nunca pensó verlo tan lejano a su Rey, las veces que se lo topo en sus visitas era muy serio y ciego a las órdenes de su padre.

-Los enanos no quiere coopera, no nos queda otra opción-Thranduil se defendió dispuesto a dar todo por aquello que se le arrebato aun sin el consentimiento de dicho mago problemático.

-Pero no entiendo aun sabiendo que una banda de Orcos viene hacia aquí, están dispuestos a marchar en contra de los enanos-miro a los dos líderes, el hombre se veía pensativo a diferencia del elfo quien estaba empecinado en su orden inicial.

-No es que esté dispuesto a eso, ellos lo decidieron aunque no estoy convencido de que duren por mucho tiempo-aún tenía esa esperanza…aquella obsesión no podría durar mucho… ¿O sí?

-Ellos estarán dispuesto a todo por aquello que protegen-una cuarta voz se escuchó llamando la atención de todos los presentes-lo sé, estuve con ellos y sé que pueden ser molestos, tercos y sucios- Gandalf no creía quien estaba ahí, Bilbo Bolsón aparecía enfrente de ellos.

-Bilbo-dijo con alegría reconociéndolo, Bardo sonrió al verlo ahí con ellos….ahí después de una larga plática, llegaron a un acuerdo que no tenía en cuenta, el arquero agradeció de corazón al Hobbit por aquella oportunidad que les dio de no tomar las armas.

-La Dama Ororo, estaría orgullosa de ti-dijo el hombre al tomarle la cabeza toscamente al pequeño, quien engrandeció sus ojos ante la mención de la mujer, que ante la presión del momento olvido, Gandalf giro su cabeza ante esa cuestión, no sabía que ella estaba con los aldeanos.

-Tienen mucho que contarme-El mago pido a Bardo, mientras apuntaba la salida, junto al pequeño…pues también le pidió cuentas de su aventura desde que se separó.

-Creo que querrán verla-dijo el arquero al seguirlos-un amigo de la Dama es mi amigo-dijo con confianza…el anciano sonrió levemente ante la insinuación, pero lo paso por alto….ahí se enteró de todo el suceso y su estado actual, el pequeño maldecía mil veces aquel descuido por parte de ella, quien puso el bienestar de los demás encima del suyo.

-Cuando la vea tendrá palabras mías que no olvidara-dijo el Hobbit a sus adentros, llamando la atención de los dos que lo acompañaban, causándoles una sonrisa por aquella reprimenda futura a alguien del calibre de dichosa dama.

-Espérala si quieres, la temperatura está empezando a bajar-ofreció Bardo el último informe por parte de su hijo, quien siempre estuvo en contacto con el manteniéndolo al tanto del estado de aquella que le dio su ayuda, sin conocerlos.

Aun si habia mas heridos, todos estaban en buenos estados, algo que agradeció a los elfos por su oportuno tratamiento, aunque la mujer era un caso especial, pues al igual que Bardo, tenía la confianza de todo el pueblo (casi todo).

-No yo creo que no-dijo el Hobbit-yo tengo que volver….vine aquí solo para darles eso, espero que todo salga bien, no quiero que más gente muera…y si es el caso que los orcos vienen espero que todos estemos del mismo lado-

-Yo también espero eso – Gandalf apoyo, el hobbit se despidió de los dos en las puertas de aquella ciudad que daba camino a la montaña solitaria.

-Que pequeño tan audaz-atino Bardo al verlo alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad, el mago sonrió con orgullo por lo dicho, pensaba que la mujer lo habia cambiado…pero también tenía ese "algo" que no entendía, pero que luego hondaría en el tema.

-Ni que lo digas…aunque no es el único-el mago saco su pipa dispuesto a fumar-me gustaría que me llevaras con La Dama-pidió, el arquero asentó.

-Me alegra que al menos tenga amigos fieles en la compañía-el hombre comento al aire, pues siempre la vio ajena a cualquiera de ellos…aunque se preocupaba por lo que hacían, una clara referencia fue cuando llego y se marchó a verlos.

-Ella es un tanto complicada-comento el peregrino al ver el interés, por lo que contaron muchas cosas sucedieron y lazos empezaron a brotar sin que se diera cuenta, la mujer siempre fue ajena y no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella.

Ahora entendía ese ideal que Balin le explico a Bilbo, y este a él….aquel de proteger al más débil, no sabía qué clase de mundo era de donde provenía, pero era muy difícil, por lo que Elrond le dijo…que encontró algo de dificultad para adaptarse a su nuevo entorno,

Pero se sentía tranquilo que la gente empezaba a observarla…aunque el tiempo diría que tipo de relaciones se harían, no dispuesto a revelar lo que sabía de la mujer, pues no estaba seguro si ella volvería a su hogar y si ella estaba dispuesta a volver.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Como vieron ahora no pase a la protagonista femenina de este fic, lo se…que mal si es la principal, pero prometo que es por un motivo (creo) pase los punto de vistas de varios de los hombres a su alrededor.

Después de toda una dama como ella es difícil de ignorar supongo, por favor no me fusiles si me odia, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para manejar bien la historia…gracias y si tienen comentarios ahí dejan una firma.

Geme 1 fuera


	7. ARCHIVO 7 BATALLA FINAL

¡Hola querido publico!

Es el fin de mi historia, pues la batalla final se acerca y con ellos el desenlace, espero que les agrade pues me esforcé mucho para realizarla, si les quedan dudas o algo me avisan y gracias por el Fav Utrix, te uniste para ver la escena final.

Ahora dignos lectores es hora de desplegar el ejército final…disfruten la historia que de nuevo nuestra amiga mutante hará de las suyas…..adelante:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ARCHIVO 7: BATALLA FINAL

Bilbo siempre tuvo la certeza de lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, no entendía porque ahora recibía la mirada encrudecida de odio y traición por Thorin, todo ocurrió tan rápido, ahora estaba el ejercito de los elfos y algunos hombres enfilados a fuera, la piedra del arca ya estaba siendo revelada por ellos.

-Tú de entre todos-el enano se acercaba peligrosamente con unos ojos de dagas clavados en el pequeño.

-Thorin-Balin se interponía, está seguro que esto no terminaría bien, el hobbit solo apretó los puños fuertemente decidido por lo que hizo, todo estaba bien…no dudaría de aquello que tanto peleo, ahora él también tenía sus "ideales" por el bien de sus amigos y para que Thorin saliera de su locura.

-Yo lo entregue para que pudieran razonar contigo- Bilbo levanto su mirada en alto, como aquella que vio alguna vez en la mujer- Thorin no estás viendo claro, nuestros enemigos no son los elfos ni los hombres y mucho menos la Dama Ororo-

-¡Cállate!- Thorin se zafaba del agarre de Balin, a quien solo le dio una mirada de decepción antes de dirigirse de nuevo al hobbit, pero Fili y Kili también lo detuvieron….él tenía en su agarre la espada dispuesto a rechazar a el que los traiciono- Tu…te di mi confianza…ahora no confiare en nadie amigo de un mago…maldigo a Gandalf por traerte conmigo, maldigo a los elfos por ayudarnos y conocer a la mujer-espeto

-No digas eso- el hobbit dijo con un poco de pena pero con determinación-anoche que fui-gruñidos lo interrumpieron, ningún enano sabía si moverse a favor de quien, todos se encontraban en una situación delicada, menos Fili y Kili quien aún sostenían a su tío –No la pude ver...pero Bardo no mentía-

Todo se volvió en silencio, aun si el ejército estaba fuera no estaba dispuesto a hacer algún movimiento hostil para aquellos que se encontraban adentro, su prioridad era formar alianzas para enfrentarse a los orcos, no dispuestos a desgastar vidas que pudieran ser útiles para un futuro.

Thorin por un momento se quedó inmóvil analizando las palabras del traidor que tenía enfrente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a los dos que lo agarraban, Fili y Kili se miraron mutuamente, no esperando esa reacción…el enano se tapó el rostro como peleando con algo interno.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- dijo el Rey aun con una mirada indescriptible al hobbit que hasta hace un rato amenazaba, este solo trago grueso pero comprendió esa mirada, el enano empezaba a ver ilusiones aun con su cordura puesta a prueba, la poca que tenía…..apretó fuerte esa gema…no podía creer eso…¿O sí?

-Ella ya no despertó el dia de ayer, según me conto Gandalf- suspiro el pequeño, todos los enanos bajaron su mirada unos con cierto aire de culpabilidad envuelto con preocupación –Bardo me dijo que su temperatura empezaba a bajar….es una mujer fuerte, pero se sobrepasa por el bien de los demás-

Un silencio se instaló entre todos los enanos que se encontraban en esa discusión, cuando el hobbit revelo porque estaba esa piedra con sus "enemigos", aun si los orcos llegaran estaban dispuestos a seguirlo, aunque unos querían que se librara de esa obsesión insana entorno a algo que era ya su herencia.

-¿Thorin?-pregunto con algo de duda Oin y Balin, preocupados por las reacciones y el repentino cambio de aquel que hasta hace un momento estaba enojado, sin embargo cuando iba a decir unas palabras Dwalin grito aun asomándose por aquella entrada, algunos manteniendo la guardia en los que se mostraban hostiles a su reino.

-Dain ya llego-grito desde su punto con algo de alegría, todo por fin estaba de su parte ajeno por completo a los suceso que se realizaban con su Rey – ¿Me pase algo?-cuestiono al mirar toda la escena clavando su mirada en su hermano, luego dio una vista panorámica a los que se encontraban ahí.

-Te pasaste todo –Dijo Bifur, apoyado por Bofur, Gloin dio un suspiro por lo que sucedía al igual que Oin y Ori, Bombur solo negó con la cabeza y los hermanos jóvenes solo se quedaban mirando, todos esperando una respuesta, algún indicio de orden.

Thorin en ese momento se sintió en un abismo, cayendo lentamente entre gritos de agonía que solo el escuchaba, pues a su alrededor los enanos lo miraban preocupados, Dain habia llegado con un ejército de enanos sobre la colina.

XXXXXXXX

-Que hacen estos elfos a mi primo-espeto Dain con odio al ver a los elfos formados frente a las puertas – ¡Oh! Viene el rey "bonito"-carraspeo al ver que dichoso elfo se acercaba a él, con su gesto frio pero con ojos llameantes de enojo, los golpeteos de los demás enanos se escuchaban apoyando las palabras de su general.

Los elfos giraban hacia aquel ejército que recién llegaba, todos levantando un aura hostil uno a otro, mientras las miradas encrudecidas de los dos líderes, uno compartía comentarios venenosos y el otro solo se posaba en su mejor posición amenazante.

-No es necesario esto-Gandalf hacia su entrada, extrañado que todo estuviera en silencio dentro de aquel reino enano, tenía poco tiempo de regresar…escucho atentamente la plática, pero al mencionar a la dama todo se volvió demasiado quieto.

Bardo lo miro con aprobación, el peregrino a penas salía de las filas….-Yo me encargo-dijo el hombre dispuesto a seguir, era más rápido intervenir antes de que esto se saliera de control, aunque tenía que admitirlo el Rey elfo estaba soportando mucho, pues por su gesto y los comentarios que lanzaba el enano, ya estarían en guerra antes.

-Los idiotas enanos-espeto con severidad el elfo sin perder su elegancia aun montado en su hermoso corsé, Dain reía tercamente pero se endureció al verse insultado….en una orden los enanos golpeaban sus escudos con sincronía y los elfos también tensaban sus arcos.

Gandalf veía con desaprobación aquello que realizaban esos líderes ¿Dónde estaba Thorin para detener esto? Y porque el hobbit aún estaba ahí después de su "traición", si no fuera porque vio que Bardo se colocaba en medio de aquel ejercito interrumpiendo las órdenes de ataque de los líderes.

-Saludos amigo Enano-dijo simplemente Bardo en toda su altura, aun encima de su caballo…tratando de sonar lo más diplomático posible –Yo soy Bardo líder de la ciudad del Valle, nuestras intenciones con Thorin no son de guerra ni de enemigos, bajen los dos sus armas…esto no es nuestro objetivo-miro a los dos, el enano gruño en desaprobación y el elfo solo se giró en su mejor pose de indiferencia.

-Eso no me consta….usted y los elfos son aliados, y en ellos no confió- espeto el líder no bajando por completo la guardia, aun mirando con enojo a aquel rey milenario.

-Me imagino que usted no está al tanto de la situación…-Bardo comento, el enano solo arqueo su poblada ceja aun sin perder su porte amenazador, ahí fue cuando este aprovecho estas palabras, aun sin tener ninguna respuesta de adentro, podía hablar con el….El Rey elfo solo se giró para regresar con su gente, aun mirando con recelo aquella montaña ¿Por qué tardaran tanto?

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Balin por primera vez se sintió aliviado después de días de incertidumbre, Thorin aún se veía algo indeciso tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho por aquel pequeño, estaba buscando el principio de su error, aun su estado de ánimo no estaba del todo repuesto, tenía la sensación de caerse en aquello que lo atrapo, no sabía que lo habría librado…solo mirando esa gema que tanto atesoro, no dispuesto a revelar el verdadero motivo por el que peleo con aquella maldición.

El hobbit al ver que este volvía a la normalidad y aun viendo que estaba en una pelea interna, explico la situación de que el ejército estaba dispuesto a entablar una alianza…aquella que Bardo le detallo en su estancia en la ciudad, los demás enanos aún se sentían apenados por haber pensado mal del barquero y su "mentira".

También detallo las acciones de dicha mujer en la batalla contra el dragón, aquel que solo Bardo tenía conocimiento y su propósito de ser de ayuda, pero que no logro seguir atenta al plan porque cayó por sus heridas viejas….ahora si hondando en el tema de su estado.

-Estas seguro-cuestiono Dwalin aún se mostraba algo incrédulo de lo que decía, pero por la mirada de aquel miembro 14 de la compañía, fue confirmada, él tenía confianza y respeto por la dama en cuestión, algo que no dejo ver en frente de Thorin por sus encuentros entre ellos…Balin solo le daba palmadas, el entendiendo muy bien sus palabras.

Fili y Kili se miraban decididos-entonces que estamos haciendo aquí, Dain está ahí…platicando con Bardo, tenemos que hacer algo… los orcos vendrán-espeto el más joven de los dos.

-Es cierto no hay tiempo para estar aquí, si una guerra se desata entre ellos, perderemos frente a los orcos-ahora Fili apoyaba a su hermano, todos los demás enanos se miraron indecisos…su oro estaba ahí, su rey les dijo, pero era cierto….ahora entendían el porqué, los orcos estaban al acecho, lo peor no eran los Elfos.

-¿Thorin?-cuestiono Balin al acercarse, su rostro aun cubierto por aquella tosca mano tratando de reorganizar sus pensamientos, la pelea del dragón en el interior le costó algo de tiempo, pero las culpas por lo que dijo e hizo, todo esto se pudo evitar si tan solo no se hubiera aferrado a su odio a los Elfos, su resentimiento a la mujer y su aprecio desenfrenado al oro y la joya de su reino.

-Abran las puertas-ordeno para sorpresa de todos –Fili, Kili ustedes son los más rápidos para ir, vayan por los lideres…hay que organizarnos pronto, no se sabe en qué momento llegaran los orcos-estos asentaron de inmediato y con emoción.

-Bilbo-se giró hacia el hobbit quien se mostraba algo apenado por el encuentro anterior, aun ser objeto de aquella mirada hostil, solo se tensó esperando algo por lo que hizo, se sorprendió por la orden que dio…pero aun asi seguía las palabras traidor en su mente, clavadas constantemente.

-No lamento lo que hice-dijo tímidamente tratando de no mirar el rostro del enano, cuando sintió las manos en su hombro, para ahogarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

-No sé cómo agradecerte, estaba tan ciego…no sabía que tan malo estaba todo y ella…-hablo rápidamente el enano, sin dejar reaccionar al hobbit, quien solo miro a los demás quienes compartían una mirada entre confusa y de alegría.

Todos los enanos entendía, Su Rey…aquel que siguieron por este tiempo, decididos a recuperar su hogar habia vuelto, superando su obsesión por el oro y la piedra del arca, algunos no entendían porque las palabras del Hobbit pesaron tanto aun si mencionaba el estado de la Dama, pero ya no importaba ahora todo estaba bien…o al menos no en guerra de los que fueron sus aliados, aunque no tan contento por los elfos, pero si todos peleaban contra los Orcos ya luego definirían su estatus con ellos.

Sin embargo el gusto de prepararse y llevar a cabo la reunión se vino abajo, en el momento que Fili y Kili abrieron las puertas para informar a los líderes, las trompetas enemigas resonaron en lo alto de una montaña, acompañado por temblores dejando ver criaturas feas salir de las montañas aledañas…perforándolas por completo y de ella salían Orcos en millares formados de manera militar al sonido de aquel estruendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bain hijo de Bardo, siempre obediente, valiente y decidido tomo como deber cuidar a su familia en ausencia de su padre, ahora estaba en ese lugar tratando de defenderlas….los orcos venían por todas partes, los gritos de la gente se podían escuchar….no sabía que hacer, sus hermanas estaban detrás de el…pero su preocupación era la Dama que habían dejado atrás para salir un rato, cuando sucedió el ataque.

Trataron de llegar hacia ella, pero algo salió mal – ¡Bain!-grito su hermana mayor al verlo enfrentando torpemente a un orco que logro matar, pero detrás de el salió otro que logro darle un corte en la mano, haciendo que este soltara la espada por la impresión.

Sus hermanas corrieron hacia él, la mayor tomo la espada…no iba a dejar que su pequeño familiar muriera frente a sus ojos, se agacho para tomar el arma que traía para incrustarla con éxito en aquella bestia…pero esta solo se enojó, no lo clavo lo suficientemente fuerte.

-¡Sigrid!-grito Bain al verla ahí vulnerable, el abrazado a la más chica de ellas…temió verlas muertas, por su vida….la gente seguía siendo atacada….y cuando aquel orco enojado levanto su mano para encestarlo en la joven que estaba impactada….un rayo cayó, el cielo se empezó a nublar y con el intensa luz provenía hacia el enemigo que invadía los muros.

Orcos caían fulminados por los rayos y truenos que salieron por sorpresa hacia ellos, la ciudad del valle eran bañados con luces individuales para defender a la gente-Todos manténganse juntos-una voz salía de lo más alto, el aire soplaba con fuerza…fue ahí que los hijos de Bardo eran testigo de lo que su padre les conto.

Ojos centellantes y blancos posaban en los rasgos finos de la dama, su vestido se tambaleaba de cierta manera que favorecía su porte amenazador, los orcos titubearon ante esto…pero aun asi seguían cayendo, la mujer cayo lentamente en el suelo…pero su estado no estaba tan bien, pues su respiración era fuerte por el esfuerzo.

-Señora Ororo-por fin salió de su mutismo Bain al verla ahí, salvándolos a pesar de su estado –Gracias-dijo cuándo tomo la atención de dicha mujer, que se dirigía a ellos de manera suave, sus ojos aun blancos daban referencia que los truenos y rayos que caían a su alrededor era su culpa.

Pero aún se sentía cansada aterrizando junto al grupo que estaba observándola, con un aliento pesado –Creo que me pase mucho-susurro tratándose de tomar la cabeza, aun todo daba vueltas…pero no era un buen momento para descansar, Bain vio esa debilidad y miro a sus hermanas…

-Hay que salir de aquí-dijo firmemente al tomar de la mano a la mujer, para abrirle camino…junto a sus hermanas salían detrás de el con ojos de preocupación a la recién levantada, que aunque les fue de ayuda y salvo su vida, pero como la veía aún no estaba del todo bien, él tenía un corte en su brazo…ardía pero si su amiga podía hacerlo, el también, por el bien de todos y por la promesa de su padre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bardo veía con desesperación como el ejército se dividía en dos…uno yendo directamente hacia la ciudad del valle, donde la gente estaba desprotegida, su familia y ella….- ¡Todos a la ciudad!-gritaba con desesperación al ver que los enanos y elfos tenían todo bajo control en las puertas de Erebor, a pesar de no poder terminar esa junta, pudieron sincronizarse de tal manera que sorprendieron a todos los ajenos a las dos razas.

Thorin vio como ese pequeño ejército de hombres se abrían paso directo a la ciudad, el enemigo se dejaba venir con toda su fuerza-Gandalf –grito al mago que también se dirigía junto al grupo, este solo asentó la cabeza con adivinando sus pensamientos, dejándolo tranquilo por su preocupación.

-Primo el enemigo sigue viniendo-gritaba su pariente al verlo descabezar otros tantos orcos, claro este no se dejaba ganar por cierto Rey elfo, que engalanaba la pelea con un porte sereno y audaz, con el amplio movimiento de dos espadas gemelas…mientras giraba y desollaba a ciertos enemigos incautos que se abalanzaban…habían matado su corcel…algo que desde el fondo agradeció este enano.

Thorin miro a su alrededor…luego vio aquella torre donde el enemigo daba señales al ejercito-tengo que acabar con la cabeza de esto-grito a su pariente-Fili, Kili y Dwalin…vengan conmigo-ordeno al aire mientras tomaba un transporte improvisado que algunos enanos trajeron consigo.

Solo dio una vista panorámica al grupo que se dirigía al valle, esperando que llegaran a tiempo para salvar a su gente…sin embargo pudo jurar ver unos relámpagos brevemente en aquel recinto, ocasionándole una sonrisa de medio lado…pero ¿Por qué no descargaba su furia como lo hizo contra Smaug? Era una pregunta…pero que temía su respuesta.

-Vamos-ordeno a su pequeño grupo que se abría paso de manera certera entre el enemigo, con un mismo objetivo…terminar esta matanza de una vez, para poder seguir con sus planes, tenía mucho que redimirse por todo lo que hizo, su gente lo perdono…hasta Bilbo, pero aún no entablaba platicas con Bardo y Thranduil, aunque el primero le dio una sonrisa cuando se posiciono junto a su ejército.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Despliéguense-ordenaba Bardo desesperadamente al grupo, veía como los que se quedaron huían desesperadamente mientras estruendos de batalla y grito se escuchaban, los orcos habían llegado acompañados con Troll, todos se dieron un encuentro contra aquellos que los atacaban.

Muchos morían y se defendían a su alrededor, su única preocupación era encontrar a su familia cerca y a la mujer que lo apoyo en todo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a cualquiera sin protección-No cedan-gritaba eufórico, mientras entablaba una pelea junto a un orco, degollándolo al instante.

Con movimientos bruscos y atinados se defendía de manera eficaz de aquellos que lo trataban de matar, fue hasta que por fin giro para encontrarse con un gran troll que portaba un mazo-Aléjense de el-gritaba a los hombres que aún seguían tratando de repeler aquel ejército enemigo.

Pero no esperaba llamar la atención de cierta criatura hacia él, era un alivio porque dejaba a los demás solos….pero en cambio él no tenía tantas probabilidades, esquivo hábilmente el mazo que iba a su dirección, alcanzando a dar un corte en los tobillos ocasionado un alarido de cierto grandulón.

-Bien-se dijo a si mismo al levantarse de nuevo a su altura cuando el troll cayó de espaldas matando a otros orcos, algunos saltaron para derribarlo hacia atrás, este se defendía de aquellos cortes a matar empujando al enemigo, pero otro lo venía a suplantar –¡Maldición!-susurro al girarse rápidamente para esquivar esa hacha.

Se levantó de golpe y otra ayuda vino en camino –Vaya mi buen amigo Bardo, veo que tienes problemas por aquí-el mago gris se movía entre báculo y espada, asesinando aquellos que le daban problemas a este hombre, solo sacando una sonrisa.

-Es una forma de diversión-no dijo tan convencido de esto, mientras daba unas palmadas en el viejo mago, que a pesar de solo conocerlo por poco tiempo (muy poco) le caía bien, pero esa platica no duro mucho cuando un orco cayo a sus espaldas para sorpresa.

-Ustedes deben encontrar otro momento para platicar-Bilbo hacia aparición con su corta espada, el arquero solo alzo su ceja algo sorprendido por tan pequeña ayuda, eficaz pero aun asi curiosa.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta-Gandalf dijo con un amplia sonrisa-supongo que tienes que encontrar a alguien-pregunto al hombre quien se sorprendió por esto, pero era un mago…se supone que saben cosas o se dan cuenta de ellas, solo dio un asentamiento de cabeza para dirigirse más a dentro, alguien le habia dado el golpe mortal al troll solo saltándolo para seguir su camino.

-¿A dónde iba?-cuestiono Bilbo al agacharse y apuñalar a otro orco, no sabía en qué momento habia conseguido tal valor, pues en días anteriores juraba que sería un torpe haciendo esto, pero el instinto de supervivencia y de proteger a las personas hacían su milagro en él.

-Va en busca de su familia-dijo el mago también dando uso de sus habilidades de lucha, agradeciendo mil veces a los trolls antes de llegar a Rivendel por proporcionarle dicha espada, Bilbo cambio su gesto a uno de preocupación al recordar cierta mujer enferma-No te preocupes…el también ira a verla-calmo al hobbit su repentina preocupación.

-Está bien-no dijo tan convencido, pero no era del tipo de personas que se abriría paso hacia algún lado, quedándose enfrascado en esa pelea junto al mago, los gritos de las personas aún se escuchaban dispuestas a defender a su ciudad y gente, mientras los orcos aun venían.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thranduil nunca espero estar en una guerra de tal magnitud, sabía que los orcos venían y que inclusive traspasaron su reino sin que él se enterara, solo por su Hijo sabia de esa situación…ahora se encontraba corriendo hacia la ciudad del valle, su gente peleaba con valor junto a los enanos, algo que pasaría ahora por alto.

Aun con su transporte muerto, a causa de flechas enemigas…este aun tenia manera de defenderse, sin prestarle atención a las miradas de cierto enano a su manera de pelear, algo que le ocasionaba cierta risa socarrona, haciendo gruñir al que se atrevió a decirle no tan gratas palabras a su llegada.

Era una alianza que no esperaba, Elfos y enanos peleaban como si fueran parte de una compañía y con amistad larga, si días anteriores le hubieran dicho de esto, el simplemente se hubiera encerrado en su reino ajeno por completo a prestarles ayuda como cuando Smaug ataco, pero ahora era algo diferente no sabía porque… ¿Puede que esperaba que su hijo se uniera en algún momento?

-Retrocedan…formen filas-ordeno sin perder su porte, los enanos también hacían lo mismo al son de su general, por más que busco a cierto rey no lo encontró, solo mirando a uno que formaba parte de la compañía-Y Thorin-cuestiono sin perder su porte, al enano junto a el…que lo miro extrañado por aquella pregunta.

-Él fue a cortar la cabeza de la serpiente-dijo el enano que resulto ser Balin, el más diplomático de todos en momentos de crisis, no es que no tuviera resentimiento hacia ellos, pero no era la situación más agradable para no contestarle a cierta raza que los apoyaba, apuntando aquella montaña.

El enemigo de nuevo se replegaba, inclusive Thranduil se encontraba encabezando aquel ejercito de nuevo reunidos, preparados para el último golpe pues los orcos se habían reducido considerablemente aun si los hombres se habían ido a la ciudad del valle para defender a su gente, aunque su corazón tambaleaba a ver elfos muertos en aquel campo de batalla.

-Por Erebor-gritaron los enanos golpeando los escudos, aquellos que aun portaban…el cuerno élfico resonó apoyando aquel son de guerra de nuevo entrando a la refriega, el rey elfo en su mente fría recordaba cierta guerra donde su padre murió….era por eso que aún estaba en esa pelea, ¿El sacrificio de su padre era en vano después de todo? Se cuestionaba….pero no dejaría a ningún orco vivo…aquellos que hicieron marchar a su gema, la madre de su hijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Ororo maldecía su estado actual, dando fuertes respiros tratando de reponerse de inmediato…se habia levantado por el grito de los aldeanos a su alrededor ahora estaba con los hijos de Bardo, tratando de reunir a los aldeanos en un lugar seguro, podía escuchar el sonido de batalla no muy lejos de ahí.

-Mi padre vendrá-decía Bain esperanzado aun empuñando esa espada con firmeza, dispuesto a pelear si era necesario, la mujer se sentía culpable de no poder hacer mucho, solo esperaba que ese breve descanso le serviría para desatar su furia contra aquella oscuridad.

-Señora Ororo no se debe esforzar-pedía la hija mayor aun abrazando a su hermanita con algo de temor, estaba en un área grande y segura, la mujer agradecía haber tomado su arma antes de salir entre la confusión y muerte.

-No te preocupes, es mi deber… ¿Recuerdan?-hizo referencia a una de sus tantas historias que conto en algún momento de su convivencia con ellos, estos asentaron a regañadientes, cuando el temblor hizo a todos gritar de miedo –No pierdan la calma-grito la mujer, que para su sorpresa estaban el gobernador y su ayudante entre los refugiados, solo recibiendo un arqueo de ceja por su parte, estos tratando de ignorarlos…aunque el resto de la gente también los miraba con desprecio.

Fue cuando los golpeteos de una puerta empezaron a escuchar, aun si no pudo proteger a la mayoría de los aldeanos era su deber salir, empuño su espada con fuerza aun sentía las manos de la más chica aferrándose a su vestido –No tardare-dijo no tan convencida, si era necesario quemar a la mayoría lo haría…todas las salidas habían sido bloqueada, solo la principal estaba siendo golpeteada con rapidez.

-Bain, Sigrid, Tilda-una voz ya reconocida se escuchaba del otro lado, los chicos de inmediato reaccionara a aquel llamado apresurándose a estar junto a la mujer, sin embargo el sonido de la batalla aún se escuchaba del otro lado….el cantar de las espadas resonaban en aquella puerta reforzada.

En una ventisca la mujer retiro aquellos barrotes que se recargaban en la puerta de madera –Pónganse detrás de mí-ordeno a los jóvenes cuando en un último movimiento de vientos abrió de un golpe aquella salida -¡Agáchate!-pidió al hombre que se recargaba en aquella puerta, este solo la miro extrañado pero al ver su rostro hizo lo pedido, y un trueno salió de su mano fulminando aquel que estaba poniendo a prueba la resistencia de cierto heredero.

-Bueno, es mejor el que yo-dijo el hombre al rematar otro orco que se apresuraba a él, ignorando por completo al que yacía fulminado a un lado, sin embargo su mirada retomo en aquella mujer que estaba levantada protegiendo a sus hijos, aun si su porte era igual…tenía una respiración lenta –Sera mejor…..-iba a decir algo cuando fue lanzado por el golpe certero de un troll, solo el crujir de madera donde cayó se escuchó.

-Padre-gritaron los chicos al verlo desaparecer de aquella puerta, la mujer solo se apresuró y miro a las mujeres junto a los niños-atoren de nuevo la puerta…si regreso les aviso-informo ignorando las peticiones de que se quedara, pues su estado no era del todo bueno.

Cuando salió vio al troll, y giro para ver donde cayó Bardo…este parecía bien, levantándose con lentitud de aquel escombro y agradeciendo a los valar por su vida, aunque un hilo de sangre dibujaba su boca…no salió del todo ileso.

-Vaya…un poco de diversión-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, cuando el troll detrás de ella alzaba su mazo…ella aun mirando al desconcertado Bardo que iba a gritar un aviso, pero esta se giró de inmediato, su cabellera blanca relampagueaba como aquella vez contra Smaug.

El viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor furiosamente, mientras levantaba escombro y tierra, cegando por completo al desconcertado Troll –Se pronostica para hoy una lluvia de truenos-dijo la mujer al alzarse de nuevo con las manos extendidas, fulminando con truenos seguidos a aquel que amenazaba a su amigo.

Bardo solo sonrió al ver que no era necesaria su preocupación, solo para sentir unas manos abrazarlo…al parecer habían salido al ver que no se encontraba peligro cerca, aun ante las protestas del ex gobernador y su ayudante –Que bueno que están bien-abrazo a los tres de manera paternal.

-Cuida de ella-pidió Bain-no se encuentra del todo bien- sus hermanas lo apoyaron, este solo dio un largo suspiro, por ver la terquedad de dichosa dama.

-Está bien…solo regresen y no abran a nadie a menos que sea conocido-ordeno para empuñar de nuevo su arma, dispuesto a seguir la dirección de Ororo, ahora si estaba más que preocupado, se estaba esforzando de nuevo…solo esperaba que no hiciera nada imprudente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thranduil se las habia arreglado para llegar a las puertas de la ciudad del valle, el enemigo no cedía por completo estaba rodeado, y sus hombres empezaban a disminuir….un troll venía a su encuentro, pero el no dispuesto a dejarse llevar por aquel engendro.

Empuño ambas armas con maestría cortando a aquellos que le daban alcance, repentinamente estaba rodeado…pero unas flechas lo ayudaron, alzo su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de los desertores, sorprendiéndose por aquella ayuda.

-Mi Señor, no esperaba verlo aquí-la voz de Legolas resonó un tanto seria, pero aun derrotando al enemigo de su padre, entre los dos derribaron aquel troll que se abrió paso para ir en contra de su rey, cuando por fin el enemigo pareciera no atacar, este de un salto elegante se acercó a aquel que era su progenitor, Tauriel no encontró su mirada inclinándose enfrente de aquellos dos.

El rey elfo miro con frialdad ambos….Tauriel fue la primera en sentir aquella sensación, aun si la guerra se escuchaba alrededor pareciera haber disminuido en aquel instante, El príncipe sabía que sucedería a continuación…él y su compañera desertaron por completo siguiendo los pasos de cierta dama que les abrió los ojos.

-Padre, sé que he desobedecido…pero ten por seguro que es por el bien de nuestro reino, no podemos mantenernos ajenos por siempre del mal que se extiende alrededor de nosotros-explico con voz firme manteniendo la mirada de su rey que era muy frio…siempre fue muy lejano aun si él quería preguntar por su madre este solo lo abrazaba, aquellas muestras de cariño se hicieron tan lejanas como el tono verde del bosque que habitaban.

El Rey elfo mantenía su mirada, no sabía cómo reaccionar….estaba preocupado por el, todo el tiempo, siempre pensó que era por seguir a esa mujer, pero no, era por el bien de su reino y de el mismo, su corazón se encogió pues mostraba la mirada que alguna vez su gema le dio –Es bueno verte hijo mío- abrazo a un desconcertado príncipe.

Tauriel decidió no inmiscuirse un poco más en ese encuentro Padre e hijo, no se veía oportuna para interrumpirlos….no dispuesta a levantar la mirada, el Rey abrazaba a su hijo, ante aquella mirada desconcertada de dicho joven quien se quedó inmóvil, pero fue los sonidos de orcos viniendo que los saco de aquella incomoda situación (al menos para Legolas y Tauriel que seguía muda).

-Mi Señor colóquese atrás- Tauriel tensaba su flecha mientras el príncipe hacia lo mismo, hacia el enemigo que recorría los pasillos pedregosos que llevaban a la plaza donde se encontraban sin embargo no avanzaron mucho cuando luces cayeron en un estruendo del cielo, que empezaba a bailar nubes negras.

Los orcos caían fulminados mientras otros corrían sin éxito hacia algún punto, pues eran interceptados por Bardo, Gandalf y Bilbo, los últimos dos se reunieron al ver que el peligro y enemigo disminuía gracias a la ayuda oportuna de la mutante.

Los ojos del Rey se abrieron ante aquella muestra de poderío y obediencia del clima hacia una mujer, aquella que tenían entendido no estaba del todo bien el dia que llego con su ejército, Legolas se adelante hacia ella, mientras bajaba en una ventisca fuerte.

Sus ojos centellantes se apagaron momentáneamente para dejar ver sus ojos zafiros, el cansancio se notaba por aquel rostro…-Dama Ororo no debería estar aquí-Tauriel interrumpía aquel intento de pasar informe de su príncipe, al ser la que recibía el cuerpo de la mujer cansada.

-Estoy bien-se repuso de inmediato ante miradas de preocupación de todos en general-Lamento la tardanza-se disculpó un poco culpable de no poder ser de ayuda para ellos.

-Una mortal no debe esforzarse como usted- Legolas miraba a la dama que aunque veía su respiración densa, esta no cedía ante ninguno manteniendo aquel porte característico de ella, aunque se veía mejor que cuando la vio la última vez, Ororo alzo su ceja ante el comentario.

Bilbo habia ido directo a reclamarle a la mujer para que regresara a descansar, el enemigo estaba cediendo y el ejército lo estaba haciendo muy bien –Hay alguien ahí-afirmo Bardo cortando aquella reprimenda del hobbit.

-Quienes son-cuestiono al ver que en efecto cuatro figuras se alzaban en la montaña donde el enemigo líder estaba dando señales, Gandalf y el grupo de igual manera se acercaron…Tauriel abrió sus ojos al identificar quien era.

-Kili- dijo casi en un susurro la elfo, ganándose una mirada de duda por parte de su Rey, pero su hijo lo detuvo, el entendiendo los sentimientos de su antes interés amoroso, pero si ella no le correspondía no era su motivo impedirle ser feliz.

La mujer por más que trato de enfocar no pudo distinguir, pero si Kili estaba entre ellos, lo más seguro es que Thorin también….era un alivio, no entro en detalles para saber que habia sucedido, pero le alegraba que estuviera libre de aquella maldición.

-Están en peligro-declaro Legolas al darle unas palmadas a la elfo pelirroja –Una horda de orcos viene de Gundabad, dispuestos a la guerra….son demasiados y si Thorin está ahí…ellos serán los primeros en caer-

-Hay que alertarlos-dijo Gandalf al ver esa posibilidad, no podía dejar morir a los enanos de la compañía, miro a la dama quien solo asentó…dispuesta a marchar, pues aún se veían muchos orcos dispuestos a defender aquel puesto de mando.

-Espera, no debes esforzarte-pidió Bardo al entender esa mirada-aun no estás bien y te aseguro que no podrás hacer mucho- Ororo abrió su boca para replicar, pero el brazo del hobbit la detuvo por un momento.

-Yo puedo ir para allá, sin que me vean-dijo con una mirada decidida, esta solo giro su cabeza pero el gesto que portaba aquel que en un inicio no encontraba su papel en la compañía era diferente, seguro que lo lograría…corrió hacia el punto desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-Yo también iré-dijo El elfo pelirrojo saliendo al poco tiempo, pues la duda de alejarse de su rey era constante, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos ir a la ayuda de aquel que le hizo una promesa.

-Ve-dijo el Rey con un tono severo sin perder su gesto de frialdad en aquella fina cara, sorprendiendo por completo a todos los que se encontraban ahí-no siempre se puede ser ajeno a los problemas…pero si tu corazón está allá….ve-

Legolas le dio una mirada a Tauriel…y este también se inclinó a su rey-También partiré con ella padre, como hijo tuyo tengo que ver por el bien de mi gente….y si ese ejercito sigue por este camino tendrá que pelear una vez más….también ayudare en hacer caer esa torre….-La mano de su Rey se posó en su cabeza, este solo alzo su mirada, su padre cambiaba su gesto a uno de nostalgia.

-No siempre el Rey tiene la razón-miro a la mujer que se encontraba recargada pesadamente en el hombre, tratando de reponerse por completo, aun siendo regañada por Bardo al ver su descuido, Gandalf miraba con preocupación aquella montaña, pues el hobbit habia partido ya –Pero siempre habrá una manera de corregir lo hecho, yo estaré bien…siempre lo estaré, si es tu camino ve...-

Los dos elfo asintieron con la cabeza al ver aceptada esa misión, partiendo de inmediato a aquella montaña, que de inmediato se vio infestada por murciélagos que venían con el ejercito que se acercaba, Gandalf, Bardo y Thranduil se preparaban una vez más para reorganizar de nuevo su ejército.

-Lamento preocuparlos-Ororo dijo al asentar a los tres, alejándose un poco de Bardo, que se encontraba custodiándola-Mi deber es ver por los demás…es un camino que ahora estoy más que satisfecha por seguir, aunque reciba rechazo…ya no odio a la humanidad-una ventisca cegó por completo a los que se encontraban con ella.

-Maldita sea-maldijo el hombre al ver la figura conocida alejarse en el viento, el rey elfo miro con asombro de nuevo la determinación y analizando las palabras de la dama, quien ahora sabía porque tenía el respeto de su hijo, de su capitana y de ese austero hombre que lo recibió y detuvo para partir una guerra segura.

-La humanidad tiene mucho que enseñarnos-dijo Gandalf al tratar de calmar a Bardo-ella sabe lo que hace….aunque espero que entienda las consecuencias, después de todo sigue siendo humana-

Bardo no entendía esas palabras, no tan convencido al igual que el Rey elfo, pues por las habilidades que tenía era más seguro que fuera de la clase de Gandalf/Mithrandir, pero ahora el hombre confirmaba sus sospechas preocupándolo mas…solo rezaría por que regresara con bien, junto a Thorin y compañía, ellos preparándose de nuevo para alzar sus armas otra vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin habia llegado por fin a su objetivo, el lugar estaba infestado de orcos dispuesto a montarlos…el defendiéndose junto a Dwalin y sus sobrinos.

-Tío-grito Kili al ver que este estaba siendo asediado por dos, lanzando su hacha hacia aquel enemigo y tomando un arma del que recién mato, ahí los cuatro repentinamente se desplegaron ante la insistencia enemiga.

El viento frio hacia ver su propia respiración no dispuesto a ceder en su objetivo, derrumbar aquello que le daba órdenes a los orcos que seguían atacando de menor medida a Erebor, aun si a lo lejos veía que estos seguían peleando…ajeno por completo a lo que planeaba el líder orco.

El avance fue algo caótico en un inicio, pero luego la resistencia disminuyo, como si el enemigo hubiese desaparecido, al reunirse decidieron inspeccionar el área, adentrándose en aquellas cuevas frías, sin embargo Fili desapareció de la vista de su hermano, quien estaba preocupado…el salió por la parte baja para ver el rostro de horror de su tío y Dwalin.

Este no tan convencido giro hacia arriba para ver a su hermano capturado por orcos que se burlaban de la situación, veía impotente como este se esforzaba por salir de aquel agarre, ahí estaba aquel que siempre estuvo junto a el…miles de imágenes de su convivencia desde niño se vinieron a su mente, cuando aquel captor alzo su espada ante el grito de ira de Thorin.

Fili veía aquel final inminente, cerrando los ojos para solo sentir aquel golpe que le quitaría la vida enfrente de las personas que tanto amaba, pues se dio cuenta de la mirada de su pequeño hermano bajo de él, solo esperaba que ellos sobrevivieran aunque siempre deseo ver a su familiar coronado y a su hermano casado…aunque fuera con un elfo, como mayor se habia dado cuenta de las intenciones de este.

Lamentándose haberse dejado capturar, lamentándose tantas cosas que no hizo, inclusive pensó que si su tío no fuera tan necio, pudiera coronarse junto a una mujer como la que siempre pensó que era ajena….hasta ese momento que vio como salió de aquella maldición cuando la mencionaron, si esa dama cuya vestimenta, cabello y habilidades era ajena a cualquiera, pero con una belleza innegable.

Pero fue cuando un sonido ya conocido llamo la atención, el cielo empezaba a oscurecer ajeno por completo al aire frio que se encontraba ahí, pues aquel clima empezaba a bajar estrepitosamente entre vientos helados y nieve en abundancia…los Orcos dudaron por completo al verse casi cayendo por aquella fuerza inexplicable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo dio un vistazo a los murciélagos que abundaban en ese momento, fulminando a unos tantos….-Me adelantare-dijo en un susurro a los elfos, segura de que lo escucharían, pues se los topo…aunque no esperaba que el príncipe tomara de transporte a un murciélago, dándole una mirada socarrona a la dama, quien solo arqueo su ceja, aun si su cuerpo pesaba…lo superaría por el bien de la compañía.

Fue su llegada la más oportuna al ver aquella escena, todos ajenos a su presencia…ahí estaba Fili esperando el golpe final de un orco que lo capturo, Thorin gritando desesperado para que lo liberaran ante aquella muerte segura, mientras Kili veía con tristeza e impotencia aquel suceso…pero ninguno se esperó aquel cambio de clima.

-Creo que aquí hará frio-susurro al alzar sus manos mientras las nubes oscurecían y el clima bajaba estrepitosamente, arremolinando viento frio alrededor de aquella montaña, ajena por completo al resto del lugar…aprovechando el tambaleo de aquellos orcos, dibujo una sonrisa de victoria acercándose en un movimiento circular del flanco derecho, golpeado a los orcos y tomando de la mano al enano que estaba a punto de caer.

-En serio…me voy y ustedes arman tremendo problema-susurro la mujer al alzar a aquel enano rubio, mientras sus captores caían por aquel balcón, aun si su estado no era del todo bueno…no podía fingir por mucho….

-Dama Ororo-Fili se alegró de verla en ese lugar, el clima volvía a su frio normal…mientras Thorin, Dwalin y Kili abrían sus ojos ante aquella muestra de frio que los agarro desprevenidos.

-Fili…-gritaba con alegría el enano más pequeño al ver a su hermano a salvo, pero recordó a su tío, mirándolo de reojo, este dibujaba una sonrisa aliviado por verlo vivo, pero detrás de ellos salía un orco –Tío, Dwalin-grito al ver a los dos enanos en peligro…pero un elfo ya conocido cayó del cielo apuñalando a dichoso enemigo.

-Que enanos tan problemáticos-alcanzo a decir con desdén al limpiar su arma –estamos a mano-dijo recordando que fue salvado por aquel rey de la montaña antes de desaparecer de su vista, este solo cruzo los brazos, pero el gusto les duro poco…el enemigo de nuevo venia y el comandante Azog estaba entre ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No estás bien-atino a decir Fili al bajar por aquella torre con la dama que lo habia salvado, noto su respiración y que constantemente se recargaba en la pared, Kili venía a su encuentro…pero algunos orcos le impedían seguirlos.

-No hay problema…estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa no tan convencida la mujer-hay que salir de aquí, esto es una trampa…un ejército viene en camino y este será su punto principal de ataque-informo alertando al enano rubio, mientras dibujaba una mirada en su hermano recién llegado, que lo abrazo con alivio.

-Fili…Dama Ororo-abrazo a la mujer, pero pudo notar algo que su hermano solo sospechaba, aparte de que portaba un hermoso vestido favoreciéndole, pero pasándolo por alto –Tienes temperatura aun –los dos hermanos se veían preocupados no era la mejor situación como para tener a alguien enfermo en la cabeza de una guerra.

Ororo se abstuvo de rodar los ojos ante aquel comentario, suficiente tenía que lidiar con el hermano mayor como para ahora tener a los dos, pero ese no era el punto-hay que ir con Thorin y explicarle….por eso vine –

-Que estás haciendo aquí-una cuarta voz se escuchó, Bilbo salía de su escondite con arma desenfundada y mirada recriminatoria a la dama que se encontró ahí-se supone que deberías estar descansando-regaño….los dos enanos le apoyaron, ahora teniendo que lidiar con tres pequeños, de nuevo recordando que no estaban en una buena situación…y yendo a encontrar aquel rey y su grupo.

Pero no todo dibujaba bien para ellos, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos un grupo de orcos con wargos venia al acecho del lugar….el momento fue confuso y todos estaban peleando por su vida, Azog veía con alegría aquella pelea que se hacía en un campo abierto y congelado…Thorin junto a Dwalin se separaron al ver que eran demasiados…Legolas les aviso que era una trampa, pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder.

El elfo se separó de ellos para apoyarlos en lo alto con sus flechas, pues el tenia buena vista…aun si Thorin no quería aceptar esa ayuda ya no habia otra opción, estaba preocupado por sus parientes pero son buenos guerreros y se encontraban con la mujer, aunque tenía un presentimiento con esto último.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo se defendía de manera maestra a pesar de estar enferma, entre ventiscas y su espada amenazaba al entrante enemigo de inmediato, siendo apoyada por Fili y Bilbo pues Kili fue a reunirse con Tauriel quien le grito desde lo más bajo, pero que estaba siendo asediada por el hijo de Azog…perdiéndose de la vista de este grupo.

-Bilbo-grito al hobbit quien cayo golpeándose con una piedra y perdiendo la conciencia, Fili seguía aquella pelea…ahora los dos retrocediendo, pero un leve tambaleo de la mujer quien estaba cediendo por su estado le hizo recibir una puñalada en el costado sacándole un grito.

-Maldición-Fili vio con horror aquel suceso, descargándose con el orco que se encontraba contra el…y eliminando al desgraciado que le hizo eso a su amiga-Si mi tío se entera de esto-susurro el enano al acercarse a la mujer que rechazo su ayuda.

-Ve por Bilbo…yo estaré bien –dijo al cubrirse esa herida que teñía su vestido en rojo carmesí, dio un largo suspiro al ver que no venían enemigos…el hobbit estaba bien, solo inconsciente para su alivio, pues sus pupilas no delataban nada peor –Fili ve por el…yo iré a ver a los demás-dijo al dar un suspiro, esto tenía que acabar ya…estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y el ejército estaba en camino, Fili la trato de detener pero la ventisca de nuevo lo cegó…viendo por ultimo aquella figura alzándose encima de él.

-Es Ororo-cuestiono Dwalin al encontrarse con Fili…solo viendo partir a la dama, este solo asentó la cabeza pero sus ojos demostraban preocupación, este solo entendió aquella indirecta sin preguntar más y concentrarse en el enemigo que venía, pues el silencio les duro poco…defendiendo al hobbit que libero a su rey de aquella maldición.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin se enfrascaba en una pelea contra Azog…la sangre ya dibujaba algunos cortes que traía y su gesto era de cansancio, con el la espada Orcrist habia sido devuelta por el Elfo cuando este lo defendió de otro orco, ahora de nuevo le debía la vida a dichoso príncipe, pero ese era otro tema…ahora tenía que tomar venganza por su familia….

En gritos de pelea los dos se abalanzaban de manera fiera, con cortes dispuestos a matar a su contrincante, ajeno por completo a lo que le sucedió a los demás pues ahora estaba concentrado en aquel enemigo que se rehusaba a morir, el hielo debajo de ellos se estaba rompiendo por el esfuerzo de soportar aquella batalla a muerte.

-Muere Thorin-gritaba el orco al abalanzar su hacha, pero este solo dio un salto girando con maestría, solo para ver caer a esa bestia a la fría agua, ¿Alivio? ¿Venció? Se cuestionaba cuando aquella figura grotesca se colaba debajo de su suelo, el viéndolo como ese orco era encerrado por las aguas frías.

Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba adolorido, tenía un corte severo en su brazo…pero aún se aferraba en aquella espada dada por el destino, sin embargo aquel ser no estaba muerto…sus ojos fieros se abrieron para divisar aquel que estaba encima de él, atravesó del hielo, encajando su espada en el pie del austero líder…haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-Maldito Thorin…maldito enano-refunfuño aquel monstruo al salir del agua para abalanzarse con su arma dibujada en el cielo para matar aquel enano que le causo tantos problemas, pero su movimiento no fue terminado cuando unos rayos dibujaron aquel monstruo deteniéndole el paso, y cayendo de pecho con el rostro clavado en el suelo que amenazaba con tirarlos.

Thorin observo incrédulo aun con sus heridas punzantes, vio la mirada de la mujer que tanto esperaba reencontrarse, aquella que le dio tanto problema, pero aun asi no podía verla al rostro absteniéndose de su instinto desesperado por ver aquellos zafiros.

-Un rey no debe morir de esa manera-dijo la mujer al aterrizar de manera suave, pero con un rostro cansado y su mano cubriendo una herida recién hecha, aun si no era profunda…dolía demasiado como para seguir peleando.

Este comentario hizo que el rey volteara a verla, ¿No estaba enojado por lo que hizo y dijo? Aun si ella no se sentía parte de la compañía ¿Por qué estaba ahí, viéndolo con una sonrisa adolorida y ofreciéndole la mano para que la tomara?, no le recriminaba nada…el no merecía tanto después de sus errores y como la trato…solo dio un largo suspiro, pero antes de tomar la mano que tanto busco algo la aparto de el.

Ororo no se esperaba que sus rayos no hubieran matado por completo a Azog, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciéndola retroceder antes de que Thorin tomara su mano, cuando su espalda azoto contra la pared de piedra fría, un grito salió de su boca…aquel que tenía escondido, cuando cayó de rodillas solo escupió un poco de sangre….maldijo internamente, algo se habia roto dentro complicando su estado.

Solo alzo su mirada para encontrar a la de Thorin, este se veía sorprendido …luego giro al culpable dibujando su espada de nuevo, retorciéndola en aquel que no murió bajo su mano, solo dibujo una sonrisa en el enano cuando aquel Orco cayo al agujero que salió…dejándose caer solo para ver el cielo plagado por aves.

Aquellas que les ayudaron en aquel momento antes de adentrándose en aquel bosque negro, muchas cosas habían sucedido…no alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Thorin, quien la alzo de inmediato…su sangre empezaba a invadir el suelo…pudo sentir al enano desesperado…pero ¿Por qué? Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo que ella estuviera con ellos.

Todo se volvió oscuro, gritos desesperados a su alrededor se alzaron para sumergirse en un eterno silencio, los recuerdos de la tierra media se dibujaron en su mente, el momento en que llego con Elrond cuando más necesitaba esperanza, todo lo que aprendió…cuando conoció a Estel y cuando partió con la compañía.

Lamentaba no entregarle la espada al señor de Rivendel, aquella que alguna vez fue blandida por grandes Elfos en la antigüedad, sus peleas con Thorin y las bromas de los más jóvenes, inclusive los guiños de Kili que pararon cuando conoció a Tauriel, solo se preguntaba si todo habia resultado…si ella iba a morir, como estaría el profesor Xavier y la escuela después de la cura…nada importaba ahora, el dolor de nuevo volvía a ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afuera de una tienda de campaña mucha gente se reunía, los heridos eran demasiado para darse abasto, la guerra termino al momento que las águilas acudieron a su ayuda junto a Beorn… pero como tal batalla siempre tiene sus pérdidas.

De parte de los elfos muchos lograron sobrevivir pero aun asi sus muertos se dibujaban caídos en aquella ciudad del valle…El Rey se despedía de Gandalf, Bardo para seguir su camino…sus muertos serian enterrado en su hogar, con los mejores honores, pero aun asi Legolas se veía cabizbajo, pues entre ellos estaba su capitana…Tauriel murió vengando a Kili quien también pereció a manos del hijo de Azog.

Legolas no pudo llegar a tiempo para defenderla, pero aun asi ese orco cayo a manos de él, cuando por fin llego, solo vio la escena donde Tauriel le pidió ir a ver a Kili antes de morir y respetando esa petición…la llevo junto a su amado, dibujándole un tierno beso antes de cerrar sus ojos para no despertar.

El príncipe se abrió paso entre los enanos, algunos aun dibujaban un gesto no tan agradable…pero al ver la pena de dicho elfo aceptaron que viera a Thorin, quien estaba en una tienda a parte, sus heridas no eran mortales pero aun asi tenía que descansar y tener tratamiento.

-Thorin-Balin dijo para llamar la atención de dicho enano, que era detenido por Fili pues se quería levantar para ir a otra tienda, donde cierta mujer reposaba con no tan buenas noticias de vida, este solo giro para ver al príncipe detrás de su consejero, haciendo que arqueara su ceja, después de todo le debía la vida…aunque el juraba que estaban a mano.

-Legolas-saludo el Rey al ver cabizbajo al príncipe, entendía porque….el habia perdido a su sobrino, hermano del que estaba ahí deteniéndolo, toda la noche Fili lloro en los brazos de su tío por la muerte de su único hermano…..pero no habia vuelta atrás, sabia de los sentimientos de este por la elfo y entendía porque estaba aquí.

-Solo tengo una petición-se inclinó en manera de respeto, su padre aún no estaba en buenos términos con ellos a pesar de tener una breve alianza, alzo su mirada seria y serena entre aquellas finas facciones –Por Tauriel-esto alerto a los enanos que se encontraban ahí.

-Se lo que me pedirás-Thorin dibujo una sonrisa no propia de él, para aquella hermosa raza –y si, se lo que significaba para Kili…y sería un honor para mí que fuera enterrado junto a el-esto hizo que el elfo también le contestara con ese gesto, no sabiendo lo que pediría este lo adivino.

Gandalf entraba aquella tienda para observar a los que se reunían ahí-me alegro que te puedas levantar Thorin –dijo no tan contento-La Señora Galadriel ha llegado al igual que Lord Elrond, pero me temo que no son buenas noticias para nosotros-esto los alerto –ella partió a su hogar para encontrar la sanación- esto hizo que todos se fueran de inmediato hacia la tienda de campaña.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Minutos antes….

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-Gandalf cuestionaba al señor de Rivendel al escuchar su posibilidad, ajeno por completo a lo que decía.

-Sí, lo más probable es que en su mundo encuentre la sanación que aquí no encontrara-dijo el sabio elfo, Galadriel se posaba al lado de la mujer para susurrarle palabras… con el poder de su anillo vio que no tenía posibilidades dentro de su magia, ella era ajena por completo a esa tierra…pero aun asi las heridas eran demasiada y su cuerpo ya estaba contaminado con eso que infectaba desde días atrás.

Galadriel fue el apoyo junto a Elrond para llevar a la mujer de regreso a Rivendel sin que ninguno pudiera darle una despedida adecuada, ya que estaban ocupados con sus asuntos….el rey de las águilas les hizo el favor para no tardar demasiado de viaje hasta ese lugar…donde la puerta de nuevo se abriría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llego Thorin vio la cama vacía…solo para escuchar el grito de la gente por ver un águila no tan lejos de ahí, solo para alcanzar a ver al señor de Rivendel con una elfo rubia alzarse junto a él, con alguien en el regazo de la segunda –Esperen…tenía mucho que decir-grito al aire, pero fue detenido por Gandalf, quien solo agacho la mirada.

-Los valar actúan de distintas maneras-miro al grupo que se congregaba a su alrededor, Bardo entendió porque la mirada del austero enano, solo para ver el águila despegar de su vista, lamentando no haberla visto por última vez…sus hijos se habían separado esa noche para descansar….todos se mostraron preocupados por ella, inclusive el Elfo dibujo un saludo en su idioma para aquella dama blanca.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXxxx

Bilbo veía con insistencia aquella ciudad en lo más alto de Erebor, aun a pesar de haber insistido en irse de inmediato Thorin se las arregló para convencer tanto al mago como a él para quedarse al menos hasta el entierro de Kili y la coronación de los reinos.

El hobbit se sentía alagado por aquella petición, pues después de todo el sentía que no le debían nada a el….pero se sentía culpable de que la dama no estuviera con ellos, si tan solo él no hubiese sido descuidado y caer desmayado hubiera hecho alguna diferencia…al menos eso sentía.

-No es tu culpa-Fili una noche le dijo al verlo cabizbajo, Thorin habia estado ocupado organizando todo al igual que Bardo y Gandalf, quien se le habia pedido coronarlos a ambos, la ciudad del Valle volvía a su esplendor a pesar de que solo pasaron días que luego cambiaron a semanas.

El hobbit se la pasaba todo el tiempo entre las dos ciudades, aunque a veces podía jurar que dicho elfo también entablaba pláticas con ambos líderes, algo que le sorprendía aunque tenía la sensación que esa tregua seria olvidada al poco tiempo, pero era algo que él no sabía.

Una noche cuando caminaba de regreso a Erebor para dormir un poco, pues el dia siguiente seria la ceremonia de entierro de los caídos en la batalla, un viento fuerte le hizo tirar sus cosas, pero al alzar su mirada un breve recuerdo lo abrumo, esa sensación le recordó a alguien, esa persona que nadie mencionaba desde el dia que partió…ya sea por respeto o tristeza por no saber si estaba bien.

Recordaba el rostro de Thorin y Bardo cuando la dama partió junto a Elrond y Galadriel (aunque esta última nunca la vio, pero Gandalf le explico) la llevarían a su hogar, ese lugar que la dama nunca platico…

-Bilbo que haces aquí-Bain venia de regreso siendo escoltado por Balin, por una petición de su padre.

-o Joven Bain, es un gusto verlo-quito ese rostros para sonreí tímidamente-solo me encontraba de regreso cuando algo me detuvo, es todo- se excusó – aunque mi duda es… ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?-

-Solo fui por una petición de mi Padre con Thorin-dijo sin entrar en detalles-lo veras cuando sea coronado-prometió al mostrar un pedazo de tela –de aquí puedo partir solo-se despidió dejando a los dos atrás, y correr apresuradamente hacia su hogar.

-Y bien mi buen Bilbo…que sucede-ahora estando solos vio la mirada triste de aquel hobbit, Gandalf habia dicho que le echaran un ojo, pues él estaría en algunos asuntos a parte para los últimos preparativos, este solo respondió con un suspiro-No eres el único que la tiene en mente, muchos de nosotros quería agradecer su ayuda, y que perdonara nuestros errores hacia ella-dijo al echar un vistazo al cielo.

-Thorin como sigue….-cuestiono Bilbo al ver que Balin se quedaba mirando al igual que él, aquel cielo estrellado, cuya blancura le recordaba a cierta mujer, pero este solo le dio una mirada algo nostálgica.

-El estará bien…ahora será el Rey-dio unas palmadas al hobbit para seguir su paso –mañana será un dia grande para todos…eso te lo aseguro- Los dos siguieron caminando, mientras platicaban de grandes hazañas durante la guerra…como iban los preparativos en ambos lados y que los elfos vendrían a la ceremonia de igual manera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trompeta de los tres reinos sonaban con nostalgia en aquel cielo azul, el viento era favorable y ajeno por completo a lo que se vivió anteriormente, ahí un memorial para las personas caídas se alzaba de manera imponente entre la ciudad del Valle y Erebor, el entierro de Kili fue el más grande, siendo el hijo de Durin y príncipe de Erebor.

Ahí junto a la escolta del cuerpo de este se encontraba Legolas y algunos elfos con el cuerpo de dicha pelirroja que habia encontrado el amor en el pueblo de Erebor, los canticos élficos también engalanaron, mientras Thranduil observaba aquel suceso junto a Thorin.

Bilbo vio cómo eran colocados uno junto al otro, la elfo en una vestimenta blanca que engalanaba su cabello rojo y en sus manos un pequeño objeto en recuerdo de una promesa que nunca se cumpliría, y el en sus manos el arco que su amada utilizo antes de morir para vengarlo…. Ninguno dijo nada hasta estar cubierta las tumbas.

El silencio se hizo presente en todo el grupo, pues luego siguieron los demás caídos en la guerra, los elfos fueron los únicos que solo estuvieron ahí para mostrar sus respetos…solo inclinando su cabeza hacia aquellos líderes, para retirarse en canticos que hablaban de la batalla y sus muertos.

Legolas se acercó a Thorin solo para darle también un vistazo –Gracias Rey debajo de la montaña-dijo el elfo al reunirse con su padre, quien se retiró junto a él, no sin antes recibir aquel objeto por lo que tanto peleo, deteniendo a los dos nobles del bosque negro.

-Lamento lo que hice y lo que mi abuelo hizo-Dijo Thorin al apuntar a Dwalin y Balin quienes traían un cofre con ellos-tome una gema para mi uso, pero aun asi está casi completa-afirmo el enano, ganándose una mirada de los dos elfos –me recuerdan a cierta persona…eso es todo- los dos asentaron aunque Thranduil un tanto ajeno…pero sabiendo a quien se refería acepto.

-Me hubiera gustado haber hablado con ella- dijo el Rey elfo al hacer que guardias tomaran eso que le era regresado- era una mujer interesante…donde quiera que este, te aseguro que será para bien-sin perder su gesto indiferente se marchó, Legolas solo le dio una mirada y se despidió, alcanzando a su Rey.

Luego Thorin se acercó a su único descendiente, aquel que perdió algo valioso en la batalla, aunque no era el único que le dolía…pero él no tenía tiempo para llorar.

-Vamos hijo mio….es hora de ver a futuro y enorgullecer a tu hermano-Thorin tomo del hombro a aquel rubio enano, quien solo asentó para regresar a Erebor, al dia siguiente seria coronado oficialmente como rey y el cómo su heredero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un dia después de que enterraron a sus muertos, Erebor engalanaba sus mejores vestimentas para recibir al nuevo rey, La gran sala con el enorme trono esperaba a su dueño…pero la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en un lugar neutro entre ambos reinos…pues los dos serian coronado al mismo tiempo, para confirmar alianzas entre ambos.

-Rey Thorin I, hijo de Thrain hijo de Thror rey debajo de la montaña-exclamo Gandalf al portar una corona, el vestido de manera elegante y junto esperando su corona –Bardo I, heredero de Girion Rey de Dale, Ciudad del Valle- también coloco aquella corona –con esto se conforma una alianza entre ambos…que sus reinos prosperen y que los valar los acompañen – termino en un vitoreo entre ambos.

Los dos reyes miraron a su gente, aunque cierto Hobbit noto un colgante en aquel rey enano y en cuanto al otro rey portaba con orgullo la piedra del arca, que fue cedida por Thorin hacia el en muestra de sus lazos, algo que sorprendió a los ajenos a su decisión pues eso representaba su linaje… ¿No?

-Mi queridos amigos, hermanos…mis palabras como rey es que la piedra del arca ya no representa mi linaje….eso ya no será más, será la prueba de la amistad entre Dale y Erebor hoy y siempre hasta que nuestro linaje acabe-Thorin anuncio a los demás, ¿Eso era lo que tenía Bain? –puede ser una petición, pero es justa…-miro a Bardo- amigo mío-se inclinó a su colega rey, quien agradeció el gesto abrazándolo de improviso, los dos compartían un sentimiento de amistad…aunque al inicio era algo como rivalidad cuando Thorin se dio cuenta que este también veía de otra manera a la dama, pero desapareció al poco tiempo para ser buenos amigos.

Bilbo aplaudía felizmente a aquel suceso que se llevaba a cabo que esperaba plasmar en un libro cuando llegara a casa, aunque no sabían si le podía hacer justicia a dicha dama que aun tenía en recuerdos, ese dia fue todo fiesta, entre cerveza en aquel lugar que habían preparado entre ambos reinos.

Partió al dia siguiente dispuesto a descansar en su hogar, no sin olvidar todo lo que sucedió en su aventura, donde gente interesante conoció y encontró artículos poderosos como su espada y cierto anillo, Gandalf fue su escolta hasta cierto punto, preparándose para vivir su vida, aun si tenía dudas de si estaba bien su compañera, aquella que le dio su lugar y lo obligo a buscarlo, la dama cuya fuerza y destreza no sería olvidada por aquellos que la conocieron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo abría sus ojos lentamente, la luz se colaba de manera molesta…tratando de recuperar la visibilidad, tenía que hacer muchas cosas….aun dolía algo sus heridas pero era soportable.

-Qué bueno que estas bien Ororo-una voz se escuchó en la recamara, esta abrió sus ojos al reconocerla…no podía estar ahí ¿o sí?

-¿Profesor?-cuestiono al enfocar bien a la persona que la crio por mucho tiempo, estaba en su hogar, volvió a la tierra….¿Cómo?, las dudas le embargaban de mil maneras, no sabiendo que contestar…estaba en su recamara, estaba vendada y tenía suero colocado en su brazo.

-Estuviste a punto de morir-otra voz se escuchó para acercarse a su lado, con una bata blanca y sus lentes colocados.

-¿Hank?-se cuestionó al ver al mutante bestia a su lado-¿Qué paso?-se alarmo para levantarse pero un dolor la hizo detener.

-Ya paso lo peor pero sigues mal-dijo el mutante al obligarla a descansar –estas en casa…todo está bien- dijo al retirarse para seguir otras labores.

-Has estado desaparecida por unas semanas-dijo Xavier, al verse solo…la mujer lo miro con extrañeza… ¿Solo unas semanas?, se cuestionó –Llegaste en mal estado…tuvimos que traerte rápidamente para tratamiento-explico.

¿Un sueño? Se cuestionó no tan convencida, las heridas decían todo lo contrario a lo que habia vivido, que paso con Thorin, Kili y Fili, Bilbo…..sus memorias le embargaban, la pelea que llevo a cabo, su descuido y demás.

-No te preocupes…ellos estarán bien-dijo el hombre al leer su mente –tranquilízate Ororo…-

-Como llegue aquí-por fin sus palabras salieron de su boca, aun tomándose la cabeza, para recargarla en sus pies, todo era confuso, muchas cosas vivió como para dejarlos atrás y no ver un desenlace.

-Unos buenos señores elfos me dijeron dónde estabas-dijo Xavier en su mente, plasmándole la imagen de Elrond y otra mujer que no conoció, pero por los rasgos y las lecturas que hizo en la tierra media la reconocía como Galadriel –Sus dioses actúan de distintas maneras-alcanzo a decir –y no te preocupes…no será la última vez que seas llamada por aquel lugar-esto hizo que la mujer levantara su cabeza con duda, iba a preguntar pero la puerta se abrió.

-Ororo…nos tenías preocupados-Scott se acercaba ya sin su barba a medio cortar junto a Logan, no dejando entablar una plática con el profesor, pero por su sonrisa supo…que esto no sería el final de su aventura en aquella tierra….solo esperaba que todo hubiera terminado bien, aunque por las imágenes que le transmitió el profesor supo que Kili y Tauriel murieron, algo que la hizo sacar una lagrima.

-Ves idiota la haces llorar-acuso Logan a ciclope, recibiendo un golpe de este…la mujer se sumergía de nuevo en llanto, aquel que tenía apresado durante toda su estadía, si era el caso que volvería ¿Cuándo seria?, tenía muchas cosas que decir, tanto que expresar, pero solo un llanto silencioso logro sacar por la impotencia de no haberse quedado y ver a todos….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Cuándo crees que vuelva?-Gandalf tenía poco de haber regresado a Rivendel, ahí todavía se encontraba Galadriel y el señor reunidos.

-No lo sé…su partida fue arreglada por los valar y aun no sé si ellos tuvieron algo que ver con su venida a este mundo-Galadriel contesto con voz suave, Elrond por su parte dibujaba aquella espada que antes fue portaba por dicha dama.

-Si vuelve a venir será bienvenida….pero si no, eso será un asunto fuera de nuestras manos-contesto el Señor al acomodar el arma en su lugar designado, Gandalf suspiro de nuevo, no tan convencido de aquella respuesta…pero una sonrisa de la dama le dio a entender algo.

-Ella estará bien, las dejamos en buenas manos- tranquilizo la duda interna de aquel mago, sabiendo bien su verdadera preocupación ahora los tres no sabían si esto se volvería a ver, aunque Galadriel lo sabía…al igual que Xavier, esa no sería la última vez que verían a la dama, pero solo no sabían en que tiempo aparecería.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin se sentaba en su trono como todos los días….la noche ahora se dibujaba en su reino que aun tenía mucho que arreglar, pero con ayuda de los demás todo podía salir en poco tiempo…aun asi una gema se dibujaba en su cuello, aquella que siempre tomaba con cariño durante sus horas.

Todos los enanos habían notado ese cariño y amor que nunca se revelo, Fili al poco tiempo encontró el amor en un lugar no tan esperado….y aunque se vio con algunos contratiempos y sabiendo las consecuencias de eso se casó con una princesa de reino aledaño…no una enana, pero si una mujer que estaba dispuesta a dar su corazón.

Thorin lo acepto sabiendo lo que era estar con ese pozo en su pecho, Sigrid hija de Bardo Rey de Dale, Ciudad del Valle… no se opuso, comprendiendo a su amigo en dicho sufrimiento, y no queriendo que sus parientes sufrieran lo que Kili o ellos mismos aceptaron…..

Asi los años pasaron el reino próspero y los enanos olvidaron al igual que los de la ciudad del valle, todo reduciéndose en historias de como la mujer cuya cabellera blanca ayudo a Bardo a vencer al dragón, o como fue de ayuda a Thorin y su compañía…formándose una leyenda entorno a la dama del Clima…

Todos ajenos por completo a que volvería a aparecer pero con otros motivos, muchos años después…pero esa, es otra historia.

¿FIN?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno sé que fueron muchos cambios respecto a esta historia y si algunos querían que se quedara con Thorin o Bardo, lamento reventar su burbuja, yo estuve en ese dilema por mucho tiempo, pero aun asi espero que les agradara.

Fue una lastima que murieran Tauriel y Kili, pero desde mi punto de vista fue una muerte honorable, snif, snif.

Sigo insistiendo no me manden a algún lugar incomodo que no me resulte bueno para mi salud…ahora si me concentrare en mis otras historia, y dejen sus comentarios, fue un honor escribir para ustedes.

GEME1 fuera…


End file.
